painful moment!
by kkkloveu
Summary: Guys i have deleted 22nd chapter, that is april fool special chapter, so now the 23rd chapter that is the new update is visible as 22nd chapter..samajh aa agaya na... :D
1. Chapter 1

He entered inside his house; he was completely in mess, his eyes red and face swollen, each word that his most dear one said to him banging in every corner of his head, he was not able to control his shambling steps and his shaking body. Moving forward he didn't realise where he was actually going, the teary cloth over his eyes making his vision blurry, every second he felt was a burden over him, in that mess he suddenly got hit with the round table in front of him which his blurry vision and preoccupied mind had completely ignored. He came crashing down on the table, his head and body weight broke the table in so many pieces, how many? He didn't knew, he was not even aware of the blood that was oozing out from the several wounds in his body just a painful "ahhh" making everyone believe that he felt the pain. He tried to get up but the broken glass pieces piercing in his body made it difficult for him, at last losing every hope he had, he laid himself there over those broken glass pieces that resembled his broken heart, in an awkward manner he lay there each second only one voice and few words passed through his mind, right now he just wanted to ask one question to his BUDDY.. "WHY". As determined as he always was, he tried to find his mobile phone, getting a glimpse of it, he grabbed it in one go, ignoring the unbearable pain in his head and his whole body. He tried to find his buddies number in the device he had in his hand although he knew it by heart but right now he was not in the condition to dial it, his blurry and now red vision took the final chances he had, but "YES" there it is he got a glimpse of it... "a painful sigh and an unbearable jerk in his shattered body, made him realise again that may be he will not be ALIVE the next second" he dialled the no. he got without even seeing once that the no. he was dialling was not of his buddy but of the other man, he respected and cared a lot for...he waited taking painful breaths in between as his teary soul made it difficult for him to breathe...

**_tring tring...tring tring.._**

the other man picked up the phone, and before he could say anything the other person just started with... "daya yaar tu...tu jaanta hai na main** tears made it difficult for him to breathe but he continued**, yaar tu na bahot bura hai, **remembered that incident again,** nahi yaar bura tu nahi main hun..hain na...sabh yahi kehte hain..ACP sir bhi..**..the other man's heart pinched with that..**..yaar main kya sach mein itna bura hun...itna ki sabh mujhse nafrat karte hain...maine kya kiya hai yaar..bata na..main...Ahhhh..**this time he was not be able to control his pain...while the other man's body jerked hearing that painful " ahhh" from his part...he sensed something was bad, he took his car keys and headed towards the other man's house while he still engaged as...**yaar main to apni maa ko bhi nahi bacha paya tha..kay issliye sabh mujhse nafrat karte hain...freddy bhi kehta hai ki main bahot bura hun hain na...woh tumse kehte hain na aisa...maine sunna tha..**he added innocently, not knowing that his this simple statement brought so many tears in the other person's eyes,** he continued...yaar tu bata kya sach mai maine galat kiya..tu mujhse abhi bhi naraaz hai na...tu hai na wahan..DAYA..**he called his buddy over the phone..although trying to search him every time near himself...the other person came in trouble what to say, he thought, but right now his absent minded SON just took on a new track...**tu janta hain..aaj main sabh ki aakhon mein dekhta hun na to mujhe lagta hai ki tum sabh mujhse gussa ho...yaar TASHA to meri behen thin a, phir kyun tumhe yeh lagta hai ki maine usse bacha ne ki koshish nahi ki...mujhe bhi lagta hai, main wahin that phir bhi kuch nahi..kuch bhi nahi kar paya...**he took so many painful breaths, his sinus shivered, he was now feeling drowsy, he had already lost control over his body..extreme blood loss created another problem, after sensing those painful gasps of his son, he hit the accelerator even hard...while his son still engaged..**...yaar ACP sir mujhe itna kyun daanta hain...yaar main unse bahot pyaar ...tu janta hain na...woh mujhe..yaar tu samajh main main mar raha hun yaar tu kuch karna yaar..mere paas aaja yaar mujhe teri jarurat...**he took a painful and a deep breath, the phone slipped down from his hand and his blurry vision completely turning into darkness, he heard someone..he knew that voice..but he was disappointed, he needed his buddy but he felt a sooth in his heart..he will now die keeping his head on his father's lap,...**

**HE entered inside the house, and the scene that unfolded before him left him completely...tragically shocked..the blood, his blood he looked at that figure in front of him and just one name came on his lips... "****_ABHIJEET"_**

A/N

Hnnn...shue..let me take some breaths too...well guys this story is completely different from what i wrote before..i know i know i have a pending story but i was not able to control the urge to post this one...DO READ AND REVIEW...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I am really obliged that all of you liked and appreciated my work, it was really encouraging. But guys there is something i would like to clear, i will not be able to update this story much frequently as the plot is still not well executed in my small brain also i don't have time to write so you all will have to bear and cooperate with me...And remember don't forget to buckle yourself up otherwise you'll end up messing with your own computers and will not be able to read further...so are you ready for the ride...

Now read the chapter:

He stood there completely frozen, he was not able to move, his brain not able to understand or say digest the situation, his SON lay there completely motionless, over the broken glass pieces his body looked even more dreadful. The fear less ACP of CID was not able to react seeing his son like this, the man who had killed so many criminals and had seen so many deaths was not able to...able to...He moved forward, all the while his eyes focused on his dear son, he knew his son was suffering but he knew that too, he was not the one whom he needed but it was his best buddy whom he was dying to see, moving forward he saw the blood flowing from his head, even some blood coming out from his mouth too, he sat on those broken pieces of glass unaware that they were now piercing in his hands, he picked up head of his son gently and placed it on his lap, for a few minutes he just saw the tear as well as blood stained face of his son, and then ever gently he called him... " **ABHIJEET...ABHIJEET, utho..abhijeet..."**

But his calls to bring back his son were pointless, his son was far away from this world, he was somewhere else, somewhere he always wanted to stay but the PROMISE he made to his buddy didn't allow him to, but today he knew it was not his mistake this was an accident and he was allowed to leave peacefully. The hatred he had faced of the people he loved around these days had left his sole completely ruptured, he didn't knew the reason but what he knew was the fact that he was not the person to be loved...

ACP pradyuman for some more minutes just saw his face...dejected that his son was not responding to his calls, but he knew the reason for that. He had lost all the rights over him. When he first SLAPPED him on that terrible day, all his relations with him, he knew were over. He was left with nothing but a sense of guiltiness that why...why even after knowing him for 16 years , he said and done all that..a painful sigh he took...knowing that the things cannot be repaired until and unless HE comes back...

He picked up his phone and called the hospital for AMBULANCE, he was much worried, there was so much blood loss...after almost 15 minutes which seemed to him like eternity the ambulance arrived and the ward boys picked abhijeet's body and kept it on the stretcher, and left the house...he followed them with anxiety and a dreadful silence...

He sat in the ambulance holding abhijeet's hand much tightly trying to convey the message to his son that no matter what he loved him...so many words he said to him revolving in his mind and piercing his heart...

**" ****gaddar ho tum gaddar...dimaagh kharab karke rakh diya hai...najane kaise uss din tumpe taras khake tumhe cid mein le liya maine...mairi hi galti thi sabh ne to kaha tha kiss pagal ko bharti kar rahe ho...**so many tears came in his eyes remembering those words, he cursed himself for even saying those, he remembered that down head of abhijeet...**ab kyun sir niche karke khade ho haan...itna ghinona kaam kiya hai tumne...sharam nahi aayi aisa karte hua tumhein...tumpar to thukne ko dil karta hai...**a sharp pain he felt in his heart, the rememberence of that scene still made him shudder to the core...

"**SLAP"**

It was such a hard slap that abhijeet's lip was ruptured, blood had come out, but in those minutes only thing that each and every one knew was that this man was a CRIMINAL...but there was someone present there whose eyes were completely red, with anger or with pain nobody knew...but it was at that moment that his still body had come to life and he had come forward and done something that nobody would believe if they were to be told...

At that moment ACP sir felt a movement in his body and coming out of his thoughts, he glanced towards him sensing that he was returning to conscious stage, but he knew he will not be able to face him so easily but he cannot leave him now, not at this moment...

Abhijeet opened his eyes, still his vision was blurry but he was able to see that figure in front of him, his eyes still filled with so many tears...

ACP-abhijeet tum...abhi lete raho...bas abhijeet thodi der aaur hum pahoch ne hi wale hain...

Abhijeet was merely concerned about his life anymore, he had lost everything, his life, the trust he had built for himself, his Buddy, each and every relation in his life but he was shocked why ACP sir was behaving like this with him, so much calm, the hateful expressions in his eyes replaced with that of pure love...A sudden pain in his head made him realise that no he was not in a dream! His body jerked...

ACP-abhijeet..

The siren of ambulance stopped, indicating that they have finally reached the hospital. Ward boys opened the door and took abhijeet inside, where doctor was waiting for them...

The doctor immediately checked abhijeet, his pulse he said was too low, it was a miracle that he was even in semi conscious stage, abhijeet was immediately taken inside the operation theatre with ACP sir left with the memory of those empty eyes which he saw in the ambulance, when abhijeet came in conscious stage...

The ever expressive eyes of his son, were now a scene of only deadly silence and immense pain that he had suffered from. He knew abhijeet was not able to believe that the man who said him so much and insulted him a lot was now so much concerned about him...but what else he can do he said and done all that in extreme anger, that he still was but seeing his son die every day in front of his eyes made his stone heart melt too...

HE knew the things cannot be changed what has happened has happened that cannot be reversed but he wished that there was some way, he had lost his one son because of abhijeet but he don't know why the sense of being alone always created something in his heart, he hated abhijeet for whatever has been damaged but...

Hmmm..he took a deep breath and after taking a glance at the operation room, he just left the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Naina cid-arre abhi daya samajhlo raaste mein hai...abhi aate hi honge

Bint-e-abid..thank you yaar your words really encouraging me a lot to write further...regarding your questions just stay tuned

GD-thank you for your lovely comments, it's really a pleasure that you are liking this work of mine and GD one more thing read the 2 chapter once again you will really come out of your shock...

Shrishti-thank you dear, that regarding what you said at last i think it really does yaar, and one more thing don't include nakul dear however with your comment you have given me a really evil thought "evil smile, and rubbing my hands" hahhahah

Subhsreesha-thank you dear, you will get all your answers, your patience will be painful "hahahhah, evil laugh"

Jyoti-read the story after keeping something which really lowers down your heart beat as the story will be i think even more painful for any abhijeet sir fan further...

Duo my life- why everyone think that daya sir is no more? I don't know may be, just stay tuned for further shocks and thank you for your ever inspiring words...

Krittika-thank you dear. And agar aap logo ko maarne ka irada nahi hota to yeh story bhi nahi hoti, so ready to die?

Guru-aapke daya sir jab aayenge na to...

Adk, miss earth, r dn r, sheenam, lover vohra and dear guest, thank you for all your comments

**Now read the chapter:**

The doctor came out of the operation theatre, his expressions easily conveying that everything was not good, but when he saw that there was no one in the long corridor that stretched out in his front, his anger bar automatically raised, he remembered the last time he had actually met the true cid team, the team which was a family, it was not a good day in fact it was the worst day of the life of the person who was now lying unconscious inside the OT. He sighed knowing that he cannot do anything

He opened his eyes, scanning his surroundings and taking in the pain he was feeling right now he knew he was not dead, even not even close to death, **why,** he asked this question to god every day, why the god cannot permit him to die when he simply wants to, or is it like god also hates him like everyone else does and that is the reason he doesn't want to call him up there, but even after feeling this he has some hope left, he don't know why but...

He looked at the doctor who had just entered the room, the doctor first looked at his open eyes, he checked his pulse, saw the monitors and just started writing something in the pad, it was then that the person asked a question, "** kya bahar mere liye koi hai", **doctor just looked at him, unable to control his inner guts to slap this man, that even if he knows the answer than why did he ask him this. Doctor just looked at him and after that simply turned to leave the room...

He asked him again "**doctor kya mere liye koi hai, ACP sir, koi bhi.."**

Doctor turned sharply towards him and said... "**jabh tumhe jawaab pata hai to puch kyun rahe ho.."**

Person "**umeed rakhna buri baat nahi doctor.."**

Doctor " **ABHIJEET kabhi kabhi had se jyada umeed rakhna bhi sahi nahi, tum ache se jaante ho maine tumhe humesha yehi kaha hai ki kabhi himmat mat haro, par abhijeet jabh unlogo ka tum per se wishwaas uth sakta hai to tumhara kyun nahi...haan"**

ABHIJEET-"**kyunki doctor galti meri thi, gunah mera tha unka nahi..." **he answered calmly, doctor was always shocked after hearing such calm replies from him, despite his pain and his never ending problems, he stayed calm, doctor never knew how he managed to do so...

Doctor-"**woh gunah nahi tha abhijeet ek galati thi, jiski salah tum abi bhi bhugat rahe ho****...aur tum gunah ki baat karrahe ho please abhijeet mera muh mat khulwaao, jaante bhi ho kya haalat thi uss din tumhaari"**

Abhijeet-" **woh gusse mein tha doctor"**

Doctor-"gussa, gussa toh mujhe bhi tumpar aur tumhari team par bahot aata hai abhijeet, par kya maine tumhe kabhi mara...

Abhijeet-aap mein aur usme farak hai doctor, tod diya tha maine usse...kya uska itna bhi hak nahi tha...

Doctor looked at this man, still after facing so much he was on that path only that his brother cannot be wrong, after may be crying on that issue and being angry on his brother for so many days, he was still beside him to protect him from anything and everything...

Doctor left the cabin knowing that there was nothing to be said to this man, this man was the hardest person on this earth to be moved. Here after doctor left abhijeet took a big sigh, and murmured

Abhijeet-maine gunah hi kiya tha doctor meri wajah se aaj najane kya kuch nahi sehana padta hai team ko, pata nahi aap kyun mujhe humesha support karte hain, main to aapka kuch bhi nahi, tha to main uss ka bhi nahi par pata nahi kaise ussne mujhse mujhe sab ke saamne ma...

Few tears escaped his eyes, he was left with no one to express his pain to,

HE kept his head on the cushion, and remembered something...

"**tum jaisa dost se acha to dushman hota hai abhijeet, dushman, itna ghinona kaam, tum kaisa, (** he slapped abhijeet hard)**, nafrat ho rahi hai abhijeet mujhe tumse, nafrat (**he slapped him again and this time pushed him, abhijeet stumbled a little, few tears escaped his eyes in which right now nobody was interested**), chahte kya the tum haan, sabut gavah sabh tumhare khilaaf hai, phir bhi najaane tum kaise bach gaye, (**he was now beating abhijeet in complete anger, his eyes were red, he hit abhijeet's head on the wall with complete force, abhijeet's head started bleeding, now team trying to indulge), **lekin abh nahi, abh nahi, main tumhe aisa hi nahi jaane dunga abhijeet nahi, aur jabh tak tumhe saja nahi mil jaati main yahan wapis bhi nahi aaunga(** daya left, abhijeet stood up with the help of the wall, he glanced at that retreating figure of daya, and a simple unnoticed tear escaped from his eyes and he lost his senses..)

Abhijeet opened his eyes with jerk, still feeling that pain he had felt on that day, he still cursed himself, it was because of him that DAYA had left..

So many tears came in his eyes and he just lowered down his head with a whisper, "**DAYA yaar kya tujhe mujhpar itna bhi bharosa nahi tha, ki main woh kaam nahi kar sakta tha, maine nahi kiya tha daya aur abh to yaar,...tu wapas aaja yaar tu chahega na to main humesha humesha ke liye teri jindagi se chala jaunga"**

**"shayad jaa hi rahan hoon" **he closed his eyes and few tears again escaped from them, at that time doctor entered silently in the room and saw abhijeet in the same position, he sighed and moved forward keeping a hand on abhijeet's shoulder he said " tumhein yahan ACP sir hi leke aaye the, pata hai na.."

Abhijeet still looking down and not facing the doctor, he said "aap kaise yeh sabh bolne lage."

Doctor "jabh tumhare jeena ki wajah hi woh log hai to main kya keh sakta hun, doctor hun logo ko jeena ki umeed deta hun unse cheenta nahi,"

Abhijeet "mujhe discharge mil sakta hai.?"

Doctor said angrily "taaki phir se ussi nark mein jaa sako haan " he calmed his nerves down a bit, and again said after standing up straight, "abhi nahi, tumhare sir ka ghav bahot ghera hai, aur bhi bahot zakham hai, blood loss bhi bahot hua tha, ek do din thodi achi sewa hi lelo"

Abhijeet said after taking a sigh " abh aadat nahi doctor"

Doctor looked at him in pain, and realized that abhijeet was much tired now, so just asked him to lay down completely and then gave him a sleeping injection and moved out.

**A/N**

I hope you all liked this chapter too, do read and review...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thanks a lot friends for all your precious reviews and encouraging words.**

**Guys actually the idea of this story came to me, a year back but that time i was reluctant to pen it down, so just pushed it in some corner of my small brain. But when recently i read a story which had a little bit similar plot i decided to write this one down, so guys there are many things that may be missing and not clear since i had already lost the focus from it, but i will surely try to cover each and every aspect and loopholes...**

**ONE more thing guys i have EDITED 3 rd chapter of the story do read it again as if you don't you will not be able to understand from where this chapter started...**

**NOW read the chapter:**

* * *

Doctor looked at the sleeping figure in front of him, his eyes were filled with tears, he placed his hand on abhijeet's head and whispered lightly " Abhijeet maine tumse jindagi dena aur jindagi jeena seekha hai, itne saalo se jaanta hun abh tumhe, mujhe pata hai tumne kya galti ki hai, par pata nahi kyun phir bhi main tumhein, (he took a painful sigh, wiped his tears and moved out of the ICU).

Abhijeet opened his eyes, the pain had clearly eased a bit but it was still there, he tried to get seated and with much effort was able to do it, he felt a high pain in his shoulder and as a result grabbed it tightly..and a simple " **Ahhh"** escaped from his mouth. He knew that doctor would be angry if he left in such a condition but he just wanted to get out from here, he remembered that if DAYA would have been with him, he may have already left the hospital, he recalled one such incident...

_It was a very nice day outside, it was raining._

_A well built man entered inside a room humming which looked like a hospital ward, there was a man sitting on the bed, he was busy in getting irritated with the clumsy, irritating, dull and as he called it beemaro wali surroundings of his room, the man after seeing him getting irritated just said to add more spice " kya boss yahan kya kar rahe ho, beemaro wali jagah mein, dekho bahar kitna acha mossom hai, baarish ho rahi hai, thandi thandi hawah chal rahi hai, ahh maja hi aagaya yaar ( he said moving towards the window and opening it a little so that he can feel the coolness of air)"_

_Boss said even more irritated now, "kya yaar, abh , window to puri khol de, DAYAA..."_

_Daya-kya hai, shaanti nahi rakhi jaati hai na tumse, haan, kya masla ho gaya hai, doctor ne itni jaldi mein bulaya.._

_Boss said sternly, "mujhe yahan se jaana hai, bas"_

_Daya(naughtily but with very innocent expression)-abh kya main tumhare liye BUS ka bhi intezaam karun, hai bhagwaan bachale mujhe...( he said raising his hands in the air theatrically)_

_Boss-chup be mote, bhaloo ( he said throwing a pillow on daya, but in result his own injured hand got steched and he felt a pain in it), ahhh_

_Daya-dekha dekha mujh jaise pyara sa ladka se ( boss started laughing), thik hain na, aadmi se panga lena ka natija, abh hogaya na dard ( daya moved towards the man and settled the pillow so that he can be comfortable again)_

_Boss-yaar daya chal na yaar, doctor kuch nahi kahenge, main theek hun yaar abh (daya looked at him with a meaningful glance saying "achaa"), yaar chal na..._

_DAYA-kya abhi bachon ki tarah kyun zid karrahe ho haan, pata hai na ktna ghera ghav hai, phir bhi, aur waise bhi aaj to doctor bilkul bhi nahi allow karenge, baarish ho rahi hai bahar..._

_ABHI-mujhe woh sabh nahi pata, mujhe bas ghar jana hai, ya ti tum le chalo ya to main akela chala jaau, tum yeh decide karlo,_

_Daya-yaar tum samjho( he was irritated now)_

_Abhijeet began to climb the bed, but was suffering from intense pain because of his shoulder and leg, daya ,moved forward and trying to help but abhijeet continuously denying, daya was now irritated..._

_Daya-acha theek hai na...main baat karta hun doctor se...( abhijeet looked at him and trying to again got down, but daya again caught him and said in much irritation) acha acha chalo promise, bas abhi aaya main, ek baar doctor se milke...( daya left the room and abhijeet smiled mischievously)_

_A few days back abhijeet met with an accident while on the trail of a criminal, his shoulder and leg badly injured. And now he started creating much fuzz in the hospital as wanted to go home, so just playing with daya now and making him promise, so that he can be free from this hospital arrest... while daya really angry on himself that even after knowing abhijeet, he so easily got trapped, and murmured " main bhi pagal hun, pata hai isska phir bhi, apna khayal to rakha jaata nahi isse...huh, abh doctor ki daant bhi suno, sagab ke liye..."_

_And daya's prediction really come true as doctor scolded him a lot about that request of taking abhijeet home, but agreed with much promises and dialogues..._

_Daya moved to room, where ward boya already helped abhijeet in getting changed, so he be ready, daya in anger moved to him, and after helping him and supporting him to get down the bed, he just started his lovely lecture as..._

_" __dimaag kharab hai tumhara" "chala to jaa nahi raha phir bhi sahab ko ghar jana hai" "maine hi yahan aake galti ki" "pata hain __doctor ne kitna __daata mujhe __" "keh rahe the abhijeet ka khayal __rakhna"_

All those lovely words faded as abhijeet be back in present, his lips still trying to give that smile which was present on his face when his bhai scolding him and giving him his caring lecture, but now just few tears came in his eyes, with a painful smile on his lips.

He got up from the bed with much effort and facing so much pain, but just wanted to leave when heard a voice from the door, as he completely missed to look there in pain and in his struggles for getting up..

" maine bigada kya hai tumhara, jo tum mujhse itna darte ho haan, thode din ki hi baat hai abhijeet please"

Abhijeet-nahi doctor main theek hun. Bas abh main chalta hun..

Doctor-hmm...main tumhein khud chodne jaa raha hun,

Abhijeet tried to protest as " nahi doctor aap kyun. Main theek hun main khud hi chala jaunga..

Doctor-tumhari salah nahi maangi thi maine, bataya tha sirf. Chalo (Doctor helped abhijeet a bit, as abhijeet clearly don't like anybody supporting him, as doctor came to knew in these few days and some past years...)

Doctor dropped abhijeet at the bureau and after giving him some advices just left the place...


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor-abhijeet tumne yahan chodne ko kaha issliye yahan laya hun, warna tumhari tabiyet iss samaye..

Abhijeet(interrupting with a sad smile)-doctor aap chinta na Karen main theek hun, ab aap nikle pehle hi itni pareshaani de chukka hoon aapko...

Doctor-take care abhijeet, aur haan apni dawai time pe lena...Abhijeet nodded

Abhijeet entered in that place again, the dull, pain filled, hurting environment there always made him to remember what mistake he had done. He was getting the punishment for his mistake till now, the pain, hurt, anger, and hatred present in everyone's eyes made it even harder for him to come out from that.

He moved forward towards his desk, he took his badge, gun and a simple letter out from his drawer and taking it he moved to Acp sir's cabin. He knocked the door and after getting acp sir's permission entered, and kept all the things on his table and started to leave...

Acp after seeing him felt a sense of anger, guilt, pain, sadness and a sense of loss, after seeing his wounds and his condition he just thought that **how abhijeet would be able to survive in THAT place...**but then also, he wanted abhijeet to get and suffer from this punishment although he knew that his son had already suffered but now the decision was not his, it was decision from the head quarters. When abhijeet was leaving his cabin after keeping all his personnel's, acp sir just wanted to tell abhijeet that he was still there for him, he called him but what came out from his mouth was something that was not concern but pure EGO. "**tum wahan koi tasveer ya mobile bhi nahi le ja sakta** **ho, aur haan aaj hi nikalna hain tumhe malum hai na..."**

Abhijeet simply nodded and left acp sir's cabin. Before leaving the bureau he just glanced at the table in front of his own and a painful smile came on his lips, he thought "** abh to tu aa hi jaayega daya"...**he moved towards a man who was now busy or pretended to be busy in some files, he looked at that man and called " **freddy",** the man named freddy looked up, his eyes unusually sad and looking weak and dull. Abhijeet said again in a low and much weak tone after taking something out from his pocket, "** jabh daya aajayega na to tum yeh usa de dena, keh dena maine diya tha. Dedo ge na" **he added with a tense tone and a soft touch...while freddy simply nodded..abhijeet kept an envelope on freddy's desk and finally left the bureau avoiding everyone's gaze...

Here Acp sir looked at the retreating figure of abhijeet and when he had left the bureau, he took a painful sigh, he was still not able to take that fearful scene of abhijeet lying there, completely dipped in blood from his mind...but if he wanted daya to return it was important that abhijeet got this punishment and also the headquarters had clearly mentioned that this punishment cannot be taken back, even if abhijeet had to go there in the worst if his health...he closed his eyes, took some deep breaths to relax his mind and just made himself seem busy in work. Outside all the officers glanced at each other, exchanging some thoughts that cannot be said through words so just conveying through expressions and movements...

Abhijeet reached his house, entered in and after glancing around and taking in the emptiness of his house, he moved to his room, packed his some clothes, kept some money inside the bag and when keeping a photo of his and team, remembered acp sir's words and just left them on the bed, he instead took a diary out from his drawer and kept it in his bag, with a pen. He moved to washroom to take a quick shower as he was still feeling odd from the hospital environment so just to be relax he moved. He came out of the washroom changed his clothes with so much difficulties as feeling high pain in shoulder while wearing shirt and his head movement too causing a lot of troubles for him now. He wanted to take a small nap so laid on his bed and be in his dream world after much time because of pain...

* * *

_Everything was fine that day, acp sir was in Canada as attending a higher official meeting there with many agencies and senior officers from different police departments taking part in it too. Abhijeet came early to bureau that day, as after knowing from acp sir about this trip the previous night so just wanted to look after some work as acp reminding him of so many things and works that he left because of being called in emergency, so just taking care of all that. Daya be in bureau little early too, as wanted to complete some pending work which he missed because of the hectic schedule and so many cases now a days. Seeing abhijeet at this time and that too in acp sir's cabin he moved towards him and entering in the cabin he said.._

_"__arre boss aaj itni jaldi bureau mein kya baat hai, warna tum to..." he left in mid sentence pretending that the further words were quite obvious, abhijeet after hearing his voice and tone and specially the last line, moved his head up and said " matlab kya hai sahab ka haan, ki main rozz late aata hun,"_

_Daya-arre nahi nahi maine aisa kab kaha..he said innocently..._

_Abhijeet-huh...and he again looked down and busy in work..._

_Daya-kya yaar main yahan tumse baat kar raha hun aur tum ho ki..._

_Abhijeet said nothing, while daya just looked at abhijeet and moved out of the cabin after showing his tongue to abhijeet, like a kid...abhijeet who saw this act of daya from the corner of his eyes smiled and thought " hey bhagwaan, aisa pagal bhai,...( after looking in daya's direction who was now angrily doing his work just added further with an even bigger smile..) sabhko mile..._

_Both of them were so much involved in their work, that they didn't realised when the time passed so quickly that the dark cloudy early morning emerged as a brightly lit, colourful and pleasant morning...Everyone started coming to bureau one by one , they entered and just wishing daya, while seeing abhijeet inside acp sir's cabin doing some work so they all just started chatting as getting some free time..._

_Freddy(naughtily)-arre daya sir aaj aap yahan, itni jaldi..._

_Daya(turning from his file)-kyun freddy main itni jaldi nahi aa sakta, balki yeh sawaal to mujhe puchna chahiye tumse, kyun Vivek..._

_VIvek-jee sir, main bhi yehi..._

_Freddy(interrupting)-tu to chup hi reh vivek...sir aapko pata hain kal na main isski wajah se hi bureau late aaya tha,issne kaha tha pick kar lega par kiya hi nhai,...phir mujhe aatha raasta chal na para _

_Everyone started laughing as they knew it was a plan of Daya and vivek just to tease freddy, freddy after seeing all of them laugh got angry but after that merged his wonderful laugh with them too...later all controlled their laughter while rajat after seeing time and towards acp sir's cabin too, asked.._

_" __sir yeh abhijeet sir ander kya kar rahe hain, aur Acp sir bhi nahi aaye abhi tak.."_

_Daya(fake anger)- pata nahi, asa samajh raha hai jaise saara kaam sirf isse hi hai, baat bhi nhai ki mujhse, aur phir kal ghar bhi kitna late gaya tha, phir bhi aaj bahot jaldi bureau aagaya tha, hosakta hai acp sir nehi koi kaam diya ho,pata nahi..._

_Sachin-arre sir dekhiye shayad abhijeet sir ka kaam khatam ho gaya hai, woh bahar aa rahe hain..._

_All of them looked in abhijeet's direction, he was indeed coming out of the cabin but was talking with somebody on phone in a tense condition.._

_Daya looking towards him whispered to freddy..."lagta hai kuch garbar hai"_

_Freddy-lagta to yehi hai sir.._

_Abhijeet while talking on the phone just moved out the bureau without even looking at anyone, seeing him like this, everyone else too came in a tense phase, it was after 10 minutes that abhijeet re entered the bureau and without saying a word just moved to the back room of the bureau signalling everyone to follow him..._

_Abhijeet turned the room to sound proof and after that addressed the whole lot of suspicious eyes with a simple smile and a word..." hi, good morning"_

_On those tense faces abhijeet noticed that this simple address really did brought a smile, with some more suspicions but a relaxed mind..so he just asked them to be seated and initiated his talk as... _

_" __abhi abhi DIG sir ka phone aaya tha, ek bahot bada case hai, aur khatarnaak bhi" while saying the last line he looked a little towards daya and just averted his gaze and continued.. " kyunki acp sir nahi hain toh,(everybody looked at him confusingly he realised that they were still not aware so told them about acp sir's absence) humme iss case mein har kadam soch samajh ke uthana hoga, headquaters se shayad koi senior officer aaye kyunki DCP sir ko mujhpe bharosa nahi ( he added with a smile while daya knowing the actual truth just glared at him angrily), par chances kam hai kyunki sabhi busy hain uss meeting main, khair chalo abhi sabke computers pe case details aagayi hongi, tum log case ko ache se study karo, mujhe aur daya ko kuch kaam hai him log abhi aate hain..)_

_Saying this he again turned the room to normal mode and left the room, while daya followed him with suspicion and others got to their works..._

_Abhijeet was waiting for daya in the parking of the bureau, as daya saw when he reached the place..._

_Daya-kya baat hai abhijeet kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho...sabh theek hai na..._

_Abhijeet-just signalled daya to get seated while he himself took the driving seat this time..._

_Daya in more suspicion as whenever he be around, abhijeet most of the time avoid driving...but today...he just sat and the quails moved, daya waited for abhijeet to initiate the talk...at last after almost 15 minutes of complete silence abhijeet took a sigh and started as..._

_Abhijeet-yaar daya dekho meri baat dhyan se sunna, actually jo case hai na woh human trafficking ka hai, balki hmmm..woman trafficking...( he hesitated a bit)hum log apne officers use nahi kar sakte, forensic department bhi nahi kyunki woh log bahot phocheve aur puraane khiladi hai, unhe pata chal sakta hai, kissi anjaan ka saath bhi nahi le sakte kyunki bharosa nahi aur undercover cops ki bhi choice khatam hai, kyunki in logo ne yeh case humme dene se pehle unhi se check karwaya tha, woh log pehchaan gaye the daya,,,to mera khayal..yaar dekho.._

_Daya(interrupting abhijeet, as he knew where abhijeet going so just said with a low tone)-main usse baat karunga abhijeet..._

_Abhijeet(in hurry)-dekho daya jarori nahi, mera matlab (he took a deep breath) yaar daya tumhaari behen ek trained officer nahi, woh ache se handle karegi, natural hoga, yaar tum samjho...daya faisla tumhara hai..yaar tum jo chaho aur woh bhi...maine issiliye abhi tak head quaters se baat nahi ki..._

_Daya(added with a cheerful smile)-yaar abhijeet tum kya baat kar rahe ho, aur waise bhi mujhe tum par pura bharosa hai, khud se bhi jyada, main jaante hun tum koi aisa kadam nahi uthaoge jisse mujhe ya kissi ko bhi koi bhi aach aaye, tum tension mat lo...main baat karunga...acha chalo restro chalet hain...( daya said just to cheer abhijeet up)_

_Abhijeet-yaar daya main wada karta hun yaar ki tumhaari behen ko kuch bhi nahi hone dunga, kuch bhi nahi...(daya patted abhijeet's shoulder and both of them entered in a restro after finding a new one as daya feeling hungry)_

* * *

Abhijeet opened his eyes with a jerk, he sat up straight, his head spinning badly and he also feeling everything becoming blur. He trying to grab something as feeling that he will right now fall off the bed, after relaxing his mind a bit, taking some deep breaths, he again lied down on the bed. He was feeling even more tired than before now...

His mind was in complete mess, so many things revolving in it, with much effort he again got up and moved to washroom, he washed his face again and again, now relaxing a bit he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he looked at that abhijeet who made a promise but, but was not able to fulfil it...

He was now looking at abhijeet who lost his brother, a man who lost all the trust, his life, his happiness, his hope, everything was shattered just because of his ego and plain bad decisions. He wanted to die but at the same time he knew he deserved what he was getting...

He knew he deserved this emptiness of life, this loneliness, pain, hurt, and pure hatred...he knew what he was getting was because of his own mistakes...he didn't deserved to be alive but he also didn't deserved to die without suffering from the pain, the guilt...It was a fare decision that the god has taken, he too knew like him that he was the sole reason for the pain in many people's life for bringing emptiness in the lives of many people...

* * *

**A/N**

**Guys do read and review**

**The text in italics is the flashback, i know you all must have got it but just informing...**

**One more thing, regarding daya's sister as many of you amy not be knowing, daya had a sister i don't know real or cousin but i know that he had one and also she was mentioned in many epi's, i don't remember the name of his sister ** **so i will be giving her a name of my choice...**


	6. Chapter 6

The door bell rang, he turned his head down, feeling extremely tired, he felt that no energy was left within him, he just kept looking down when the door bell rang again and now picking up the hand towel and wiping his face, he went to open the door...till the time he reached there the man on the door had already rang the bell 2-3 times, opening the door what he saw made him utterly shocked..he said "aap yahan"

Man"kyun kya main tumhaare ghar nahi aa sakta?"

Abhijeet-nahi nahi doctor aisi koi baat nahi,,aap aaye na..

Doctor entered inside the home and when he saw the broken glass pieces and blood...he looked at abhijeet..who was looking completely lost now...

Abhijeet asked the doctor to make himself comfortable, while doctor just to cheer up abhijeet's mood as he feeling abhijeet's quietness and sensing that he was much tired asked teasingly..

Doctor- koi formality ki jarurat nahi samjhe, yeh tumhaari dawaai laya hun...

Abhijeet shocked while doctor gave the medicines to abhijeet..and further added..

"yeh medicines aaraam se teen mahino tak chalengi..time pe leni hai, aur haan kuch khaake hi lena, aur yeh lo, yeh tabhi lena agar jyada pain ho to..."

_Abhijeet looked at all the medicines and now to doctor, "doctor aap yeh sabh kyun, main aa hi raha tha lene.."_

_Doctor(teasingly)-pata _hai mujhe kitna lene aa rahe the tum, mujhe waise bhi tumse milne aana hi tha..to aa gaya..(he eyed abhijeet and than in much angry tone),,aur kaha tha na aaram karne ko haan, tumse meri ek bhi baat maani nahi jaati na, dekgo abhijeet ghav bahot ghere hain, dawaiyaa to apna kaam karengi hi par tumhe bhi apna pura khyaal rakhna hoga." Seeing abhijeet not even paying attention he just took a sigh and moved out of the house without saying a word further...

Doctor entered in his cabin, he was still tensed regarding abhijeet condition as feeling abhijeet was much tired when he had met him and his face was looking much dull, and sleepy...He knew abhijeet was going somewhere and it is the reason he had taken those medicines to abhijeet's house...

He remembered his conversation with Acp sir in the afternoon...

_"__bolo pradyuman kaise yaad kiya mujhe.." he had asked teasingly_

_"__yaar woh ATUL abhijeet woh, tum theek ho na atul" acp had changed his sentence..._

_Atul "main bilkul theek hun pradyuman, aur kuch kehna hai tumhein.."_

_ACP-nahi nahi, main hmmmm, main rakhta hun..."_

_Within the gap of 10 seconds he had again received acp sir's call..._

_Atul( with a small smile)-abh kya hua pradyuman..._

_ACP-atul woh...(he took a deep breath)...abhijeet theek haina...koi khatra wali baat to nahi..._

_Atul(now smiling broadly_)-abhijeet theek hai pradyuman...sir pe kafi gheri chot hai, aur shoulder bhi bahot injured hai, weakness bhi kafi jyada hogi..par theek hai...

ACP-yaat atul tum sidhe sidhe kyun nahi batate haan...(angrily as getting much worried now)

Atul( now in anger )-kyun tumhe kya karna hai jaanke ki woh mara hai yah zinda hai haan...( acp sir's heart pinch)...tumhi usse yahan chodke gaye the na...ek baar..ek baar to mill lete usse pradyuman...jabh kuch kar nahi sakte to bhi usske man mein jhooti aas kyun bharte ho tum haan...aur woh hai ki uss aas ko maan bhi leta hai..samajh nahi aata mere to ki tum aakhir chahte kiya ho...jabh usse aaj yahan laaye the to usski halat pata thi na, phir bhi, phir bhi chod ke chale gaye the na tum usse...jaante ho phir bhi ussne sabse pehle hosh mein aake mujhse pucha tha, ki doctor kya mre liye koi aaya hai...man to kiya tha uss samaye lagau usske ek..par usne yeh hak mujhe nahi diya...

Acp-yaar...tum, mein kya...

Atul(in teary tone)- uski zindagi aaj bhi tum logo ke hi ird gird ghumti hai pradyuman, itna sabh dekhne aur sunne ke bad bhi, woh aaj bhi tumhari utni hi ijjat karta hai, tum se utna hi pyaar karta hai, main jaanta hun pradyuman ki 30 din 16 saal ke rishton ko nahi badal sakte par jo tum logo ne inn 15 dino mein kiya...( he controlled himself)

ACP sir bend his head down...what atul was saying he knew was right, they have treated abhijeet much harshly in these 30 days...but right now he just wanted to know something else...

Acp( hesitantly)-atul..yaar woh main, yaar abhijeet kya bina tests, therapy aur medication ke reh sakta hai, kuch mahino ke liye...

Atul(harshly)-kyun tumse usska jeena sahan nahi ho raha, tum kuch mat karo main sambhal lunga...

Acp-aisa nahi atul woh, woh headquarters ne abhijeet ko 3 mahino ke liye yahan se dur ek jagah hai wahan bhejne ka kaha hai, as a punishment

Atul(now in much rash)-dimaagh kharab ho gaya hai kya tumhara haan, (he calmed himself down a bit), punishment, kiss cheez ki haan, kya tum log usse already punish nahi kar chuke pradyuman...

Acp(sternly)-tum bas haan ya na kaho...

Atul(sighing)-problem bahot hogi, main usski medicines de aaunga usse, thodi help hogi jyada nahi, marham patti bhi khud hi karni hogi...tum logo ko jo karna ho karo, issbaar yaad rakhna mujhe nahi lagta tumhe woh wapaas milega...

But the line was already cut...

Atul was a very good friend of acp, it was 4 years back that he had met abhijeet, it was during when abhijeet was on a self mission, at that time he had treated him and had come to know him as he had already seen his pics in newspapers and in acp's house, he still remembered one dialogue of abhijeet...

_" __doctor lagta nahi aap Acp sir ke dost hain"_

_"__arre kyun?"_

_"__kyunki Acp sir ka naam bada purana sa hai aur aapka naam toh modern hai, generation hi change lagti hai.."_

He had said, a smile appeared on his face as he remembered that incident, and thought "**kaash abhijeet tum wapas aa jate, aaj kal toh na tumhaari woh muskaan dekhne ko milti hai nahi woh tumhare sharp answers"**

Here abhijeet was in much hurry, he was not feeling good, in fact he knew that he was having some fever as feeling much low and drowsy but he had to leave as needed to catch the bus...he took his medicine with water to ease the pain, and to lower down the fever too...

Picking up his bag he left the house after locking it and moved for a taxi, it was at the same time he had reached there when the bus was going to depart, he immediately boarded the bus and occupying a free seat, he allowed himself to relax in this 8 hour journey...he drifted in his sleep...

_They had reviewed the case a lot of times now, abhijeet and daya however seemed quite busy in them selves only, abhijeet was much tensed regarding this case as feeling that there was much pressurefrom the HQ to take some action..._

_He discussed to daya.._

_Abhijeet-yaar daya sach mein woh tayaar hai na..._

_Daya-yaar tum befiker rahi maine baat ker li hai, woh tayaar hai, aur abh hume aage ka plan sochna hai bas...woh thodi darri hui hain, normal hai but theek hain..._

_Abhijeet-aur Raaj..._

_Daya-yaar usse bataya nahi, woh mere saath rehaga itne din, waise bhi college jaata hai toh itni problem nahi hogi, keh diya hai kahi kaam se jaa rahin hain..._

_Abhijeet-chalo theek hai, phir aaj se hi plan start ker dete hain...team ko bhi bata dete hain..._

_They told everything to the team as till now hiding it from them because of the confirmation issues, abhijeet still not informed acp sir about this as his phone still switched off also feeling that acp will not be ready for this but he just thought that they will simply plant her and get her back when their plan successful after having enough information, so trying to do all in secret too..._

_HE told the whole plan to the team and now allotting works to all of them, he had been planning for quite a time now with daya and be ready with the plan although daya feeling some issues but also felt that abhijeet right in his part so just back up...All of them now busy in their respective works with abhijeet and daya with the help of purvi and shreya getting daya's sister ready for the action..._

_They had decided to plant her as a victim only as feeling it would be difficult to get her to indulge in the gang itself but had taught her some basic protecting skills as training her now for more than 15 days, however abhijeet still feeling odd so asking daya about it only..._

_Abhijeet now asking to naina (daya's sister) some usual stuff as feeling her a little tense..._

_Abhijeet-arre naina pata hai maine daya ke liye ek larki dekhi hai...he said smilingly..._

_Naina-sach...in excitement now with a smile on her face..._

_DAya-too enquired as...kya kaha tumne abhijeet..._

_Abhijeet- arre tumhe kya main toh apni behen se baat kar raha hoon...haan toh naina, maine na ek badi pyaari se ladki dekhi hai..._

_Daya now feeling himself in trouble and embarrassed too because of which a awesome smile lighted up on his lips and made his face blush too..._

_Abhijeet now enjoying daya's smile and blush with naina's teasing face towards daya and feeling her relaxment too.._

_Abhijeet-par na uss larki ne mana kaar diay..._

_Naina-kya..._

_Abhijeet-haan keh rahi thi, main aise insaan se shaadi nahi karna chahti jisski smile itni awesome ho ki sabh larkiyan usspe fida hojayein..._

_Everybody looked towards daya and after seeing his smile and red face started laughing loudly while daya moved forward and hit abhijeet on his arm and then merged his laugh with everyone too.._

_Abhijeet feeling a lot relaxed after seeing naina's laugh and a sweet smile erupted on his face too..._

_On that day he was not aware that this moment would never come in his life again...His ever charming smile woulb be lost somewhere..._


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N_**

**_Guys i am very sorry for this super late update but i was really busy and since i wanted to post one chapter of a mistake it was too so it resulted in this update coming much late, sorry again..._**

**_Will reply to all your reviews once i am free..._**

**_Neha-intezaar ka fal mitha hota hai yaar.. _****; )**

**Guys this update is mostly about investigation, there is nothing much in it, i hope you all doesn't get super bored while reading it and it's a little long too, i'll be, i think updating this again in this month only but i am not sure that is the reason i have made this update a long one...**

**And guys i will try to clear this entire flashback track and then only some emotional part and some other twists would be left which i think i'll be continuing After January.**

* * *

Now read the chapter:

**_Flashback:_**

_Everything was already prepared for the mission, they have already planted each and every thing at it's place. Since the team was going through this case and reviewing it continuously for over a month now, they were quite well aware of the pattern and type of kidnappings this gang usually did. They have planted everything according to the situation and were now just waiting for the further action. _

_Initially as they came to knew from the documents and the information available, one thing was clear that this gang kidnapped ladies having no families, and also who worked for money, and were ready to do any job for it. Also every time when they were kidnapped who ever reported the case was either a friend or a neighbour, who didn't even bothered to recheck the case again or look for the kidnapped whereabouts. It was during a different kind of undercover mission that the police department came in view of this case as when the officers were working undercover they sensed something wrong going on, and as they researched they came across some ladies who were reported to be lost in some local police offices. This led to even wide research which resulted in opening the name of a big institution which was responsible for this all, but because of the reputation of it, they were not able to attack it without any solid proofs, they needed to disclose it from it's inner level and thus started an undercover mission which was not successful but brought with it some important information. Now as the time passed the department wanted to call for an action but an urgent underworld activity made it delay and thus the dept. gave the case to Cid Mumbai as their potential already proved and wanted it to take action._

_Abhijeet when was first briefed about this case he knew that they needed someone who can act naturally and was worth trusting as the department already told him that the undercover cops were caught easily by them, so the first name that came in his mind was of naina's. He knew that this was not a good decision but it was their only chance to save all those other women. He didn't inform the higher authorities about it as they were still busy so everything going now was just on his own bases. _

_Naina was now ready. She was planted according to her role 1 month back and now the team was expecting some movement as till now their plan going successful. Naina had received some kind of appointment letter from the NARAYANA INSTITUTE and now the team much anxious as this is the time where they easily got that naina is going to be kidnapped and is going in lion's jaw. Abhijeet and daya were till now in continues contact with naina through different means as both of them much worried and wanted it all to look natural so giving naina so many instructions however they easily got that naina doing everything with much ease as she being a lady herself knew so much and acting much good._

_Here after naina got that appointment letter abhijeet wanted to meet her once so just set up a new tea stall, where he be as a chai wala. Naina be there as she herself felt secure whenever any of the team member be around, so a smile erupted on her face as she saw abhijeet._

_Abhijeet(as chai wala)-yeh lo bhenji aapki chai..._

_Naina-arre bhai aap yahan naa aaye ho kya, pehle kabhi dekha nahi...( she said grabbing the hot tea..)_

_Abhijeet-arre bhenji bas kya batain, gaon se aaye the, kuch kaam hi nahi mila iss jhahil sheher (a smile came on naina's lips as abhijeet said that)mein, toh abh logon ko chai hi pilata hun...waise bhenji chai kaisi bani hai?_

_Naina( in naughty tone)-chai toh waise sach bataun toh bahot hi bekaar hai..._

_Now abhijeet fumed and looked up at naina, however when he saw her smiling, a smile threatened to break on his lips too, but he kept his face stern and said.._

_Abhijeet-arre bhenji aapko chaai pasand hi nahi toh aap pee kyun raho ho, faltu mein meri mehnat bhi kharab kardi.._

_Naina-arre tumne mehnat se banaai thi issliye pee bhi li, warna mujhe aisi chaai peena ka koi shauk nahi,...acha batao kitne hua paise..mujhe jaldi ho rahi hai_

_Abhijeet(now naughtily)-Bhenji 40 rupya ho gaye, he said while cleaning his stall..._

_Naina was shocked, she immediately looked up, and finding a naughty glare sighed and said.._

_Naina-yeh chaai kya tumne USA se mangwaai thi jo 40 ropya ki hai.._

_Abhijeet-arre kya bhenji abhi abhi aapke saamne hi toh banaai thi..._

Naina acted to be irritated, and now as in hurry taken out her purse and fidgeting with it to find 40 rupees, and in that her purse fell, abhijeet came out to help her and in picking up her purse he taken out the letter and gave the purse back to her..

Naina paid 40 rupees to abhijeet and after seeing his assurance glance just left the place...

IN bureau:

Abhijeet came inside after dispatching vivek and freddy to take care of naina...Daya be already there waiting for abhijeet as abhijeet messaged him before only...

Daya-boss woh milla..

Abhijeet nodded and taken out the letter while daya took it and started reading it..

Daya read the whole letter and now analysing it from all sides to look for any kind of clue or mark, after getting nothing he just turned towards abhijeet and called him...

Daya-Abhijeet...( after seeing that abhijeet was giving no response, daya called him again) Abhijeet...

But abhijeet didn't responded so daya just moved forward and patted abhijeet's shoulder to bring him back...

Daya-kahan khoye hua ho, haan...kitni der se bulla raha hun..

Abhijeet simply nodded in no, and asked daya what he had got..Daya eyed abhijeet suspiciously as he now a days feeling that abhijeet hiding something and also he was engrossed in his own thoughts much more..

Daya-baat kya ha...aajkal khoye hua rehete ho,...koi problem hai?

Abhijeet just looked at daya and now averting his eyes from his he said.. " nahi daya aisa kuch bhi nahi, tumhein koi galat fehmi hui ho gi, tum batao kya pata chala...

Daya just looked at abhijeet for few more seconds and after just sighed as he knew abhijeet's strong head which will not open so easily...

Daya-issmein aisa kuch nahi, simple appointment letter hi hai, kal ki date per hi hai, aur instituition ka mark bhi hai, koi shak ki gunjaaish hi nahi...lekin finger prints ke liye salunkhe sir ko de sakte hain...

_Abhijeet-hmmm, bahot soch samajh ke faaida utha rahen hain yeh log apne badhe naam ka, jee toh karta hai inhe...abhijeet stopped as he felt daya's gaze on him..._

_Abhijeet-kya hua?_

_Daya-nahi kuch nahi...( daya's eyes were filled with naughtiness now, abhijeet after noticing them, again asked daya in much hesitation now..)_

_Abhijeet-daya kyaa?_

_Daya( he was now smiling broadly)-yeh lo...(he handed abhijeet a mirror while taking his mobile out)_

_Abhijeet looked at himself in mirror and found that his face was all black..._

_Here daya started laughing now and clicked a few pics of abhijeet..._

_Abhijeet in anger looked at daya and after that merged his laugh with him too...after that he moved to washroom to wash his face and after coming back just discussing about other cases also...while daya suddenly asked..._

_Daya-abhijeet ACP sir ka phone aaya tha kya..._

_Abhijeet panicked a little but he later controlled himself and said to daya.. "nahin daya abhi tak toh nahi aaya..._

_Daya-acha...chalo main ek baar phir karke dekhta hun..._

_Daya was going to call ACp sir while abhijeet in panic state so just said.. "arre daya tum jara yeh dekho main call karta hun ACP sir ko..."_

_Daya eyed abhijeet while abhijeet just went a side after saying that and pretending to call ACP sir...however remembering something too..._

_It was in the way when he was coming to bureau that he had received ACp sir's call..._

_ACp-Abhijeet kaisa chal raha hai wahan sabh.._

_Abhijeet-sir yahan sabh theek hai, aap kaise hain sir.._

_Acp-bas theek hun abhijeet, yahan toh abhi bahot time lagega, acha abhijeet koi problem toh nahi..._

_Abhijeet( he wanted to tell acp sir but he knew that acp sir would get angry and at this stage it will be difficult for them to withdrew or say he didn't wanted to)-nahin sir..(he said hesitantly and now in AC car his forehead was full of sweat)_

_Acp(he sensed something wrong in abhijeet's voice so now suspicious)-kya baat hai abhijeet, tumhaari aawaz,..._

_Abhijeet(he now wanted to hit himself as knew that he cannot beat his father but now he cannot tell the truth)-nahin sir, woh bass aap nahin hai na, toh kaam ka pressure thoda jyada hai issiliye..._

_Acp(still suspicious but now getting late so just hung the phone with)-acha abhijeet abhi mujhe nikalna hoga, tum apna khayal rakhna theek hai, bye.._

_Abhijeet(releasing a sigh of relief)-bye sir, take care..._

_Abhijeet came back in present, he turned and saw daya standing there at his back.._

_Daya(suspiciously)-Acp sir ka phone laga abhijeet.._

_Abhijeet-nahi yaar, switched off bata raha hai..._

_Daya(coming forward)-tumhaare mathe(forehead) per itna paseena kyun hai abhijeet.._

_Abhijeet(wiped his forehead and said to daya)-aisa kuch nahi daya...woh bas garmi lag rahi thi...( he moved towards his desk)_

_Daya turned looked at abhijeet and said again... "yahan AC chal raha hai Abhijeet"_

_Abhijeet now acted to be irritated as feeling that he getting trapped so just say.._

_"kya yaar daya abh paseena bhi tumse puch kar thodi na aayega..." he said and just to divert daya's mind now he said "naina theek hai abhi, kal usse wahan jana hai humme tayaar rehna hoga.."_

_Daya nodded..._

_It seemed a long day ahead before tomorrow. Abhijeet was much restless as feeling that something would be going wrong, he knew that what he was doing was not right but he just wanted to get all those ladies out safely from that hell...after so much waiting and anxiousness finally that day came..._

_Naina went in that institute, she was carrying just a micro chip which can provide visual and audio all to the cid team, abhijeet had asked her to throw it away if she felt some danger so it was attached to her purse from where she could easily get it off if something seemed suspicious..._

_However there was nothing of that sort there, it was a quiet place where everybody seemed working with much concentration. This made abhijeet suspicious at the first place but later he just get it slipped from his mind as felt that may be these people working on daily basis and never expected anything of this sort to come in their way..._

_It had been almost 6 hours now, naina had taken out the chip earlier as there was some danger in carrying it inside the room she was going in. The team much worried for her now, but they knew that she can still be in contact with them as the watch she was wearing contained GPS system and a camera was fit in her eyes too..._

_Naina had switched the camera on and they were able to see everything going on inside that place..._

_There was nothing to be suspicious about, naina just came out of that place and moved towards her house with much fear, team too coming in trouble as feeling that something had gone wrong in their plan..._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Do review guys and i am really sorry to bore you all with this i know i am not good in writing all this investigation stuff but it was needed here i think so i just added all this.._**

**_Do read and review..._**


	8. Author's Note!

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_This is not a chapter, it's just a author's note to make something clear..._**

**_I am not writing this in the reviews section because then it will get counted in total no. of reviews and i don't want that to happen._**

So guys first i am very sorry for this break but i cannot do anything for it.

And dear reviewers i am really glad that you like this work of mine but see i have my own problems and other personal works to do.

And yaar believe me this break is as unexpected for me as it is for you, i have decided to complete this story before posting it but now it's difficult for me because of my exams and then something which matters to me more than anything...

And see now if you want to read this story further you all will have to cooperate with me...

See i am giving you three options, you can tell me what you would like to go with..

1) I will continue this story and will try to complete it in this month and the next month but the thing is the updates would most probably be after 2 days and very small too, not more than 600-700 words.

2) Other option is of course i will update once this month and then the next update would be after 11 months that is in January. But the updates would be big.

3) Next option is i will cover the whole flashback in the next update, the reason for the ongoing things in the team would be over and then i will start that abhijeet moving out plot and returning of daya in another story of mine but that story will start in January.

4) The last option is i can delete this story right now, if you want. So that you are able to forget it and then when i will return i will post this story again and will continue it from the point where i left it.

_So decide it yourself, but the 1 point i mentioned, let me tell you will ruin the whole story as i will not be able to write with full concentration and then everything may get confusing..._

_I will be waiting for all your answers.._

**_Thank you for bearing with me till now... _**

**_Take care :)_**

**_NOTE: i want all the reviewers even all the silent readers too to answer this..._**

**_THANK YOU..._**


	9. Chapter 8

_IN BUREAU:_

_The environment of bureau was looking to be tensed; every face carried a worried expression. Abhijeet was much tensed as feeling that something either got very wrong or the information that they got from the HQ was wrong and the NARAYANA institution was actually innocent, BUT something seemed wrong. BUT WHAT? _

_Abhijeet was pacing around the bureau much anxiously, naina's eye cam had stopped working which he assumed was happening because may be she was feeling itchy in her eyes and she had rubbed them and hence they had lost the connection._

_Abhijeet considered to inform the HQ, there could be anything, he was more tensed now because what if these people had suspected them and now will be dispatching those ladies or even worse doing something bad with them. He jerked his head as these thoughts made him feel even more anxious..._

_It was at that time that abhijeet's phone rang, he took it out and seeing the caller ID he responded as.._

_Abhijeet-haan daya.._

_Daya(worriedly)-boss naina, woh naina yaar,...woh kidnap ho gayi hai.._

_Abhijeet-kya keh rahe ho daya, abhi tak to woh theek thi na..._

_Daya-haan ABHI( Abhijeet got from this one Abhi that daya was much tensed and worried as daya mostly don't call him as Abhi during case or at bureau)...mera matlab abhijeet woh yahin se nikli thi, main aur rajat uske picha karne walle the ki yahan per ek accident ho gaya humara dhyaan hi bhat gaya, yaar phir jabh 2-5 minute baad hum wahan gaye toh yaar naina wahan nahi thi..._

_Abhijeet took a sigh. His head jerked. HE felt the tension in daya's voice and now the anxiousness of the team but now he needed them may be something big and bad coming in their way... HE just ordered Daya as.._

_Abhijeet-daya tum aur rajat abhi wahin raho, dekho kuch milta hai kya..main naina ka gps track karne ki koshish karta hun...aur daya tension nahi lo kuch nahi hoga.._

_Daya(worried for naina)-hmmm..._

_Abhijeet immediately activated naina's gps but it was not getting any signal.._

_He by every passing moment becoming even more tenser, his forehead was filled with sweat, his eyes looking red but firm, he again asked freddy to check if they got any signal from naina's gps, but the result was same..._

_HE wanted now daya to be at bureau..he just called daya and said him to be at bureau..._

_Daya with rajat reached at bureau. Daya's eyes were filled with tears, he just moved towards abhijeet who was standing with freddy in acp sir's cabin..._

_Abhijeet too looked at daya and felt guilty, he knew he was responsible for this, and also knew that if anything now happened to naina he will be responsible for that..._

_Daya just came forward and hugged abhijeet...it was shocking for abhijeet as well as for others as duo usually avoids hugging each other in anyone's presence..but now they all were aware of the situation and the mental trauma that daya was going through.._

_Abhijeet just soothed daya..he knew his brother needed it at this moment as how much he will show himself strong but yet he is a emotional fool and nobody except abhijeet knew about the burden on daya's heart when he and his sister took this decision..._

_ After getting a little relaxed daya separated from that soothing hug not knowing that after this he will never get this hug again..._

_The ringing of the bureau landline bring them all in the present situation.._

_Sachin picked up the phone and after hearing for some time, his expressions change into a worried one...he just kept the phone on speaker and now telling all to hear.._

_While the person on the other end of the phone just addressing Abhijeet, who came out from acp sir's cabin with daya and freddy few moments back..._

_Person-Sr. Inspector Abhijeet...hmmm..kaise hain aap...badha suna hai aapke bare main, aaj baat karke badhi khushi mil rahi hai..._

_Abhijeet(in angry tone)- kaun ho tum?_

_Person- bhai inspector sahib aap hume nahi pehchaante par hum aapko bahot ache se pehchaante hain...Acp ke right hand, Cid ke dimaag, wah bhai wah...waise kahin iss dimaag pe jang toh nahi lag gayi hai na SIR...hahahah( a loud evil laugh, it was.)_

_Daya came in anger and wanted to say something but abhijeet with his firm grip on daya's hand just stopped him from doing so..._

_Abhijeet (in calm tone)-kya chahiye tumhe..._

_Person-maan gaye tumhein inspector, apne gussa ko tum apne aap pe haawi nahi hone dete...hmmm, bhahi taaliyan bajao taaliyan...(there were clapping voices from the background )_

_Abhijeet( now irritated but trying to control so just say..)-tumhaare paas kehene ko kuch nahi toh main phone rakhun.._

_Abhijeet moved forward to cut the call..._

_When he reached near it, and picked up the receiver he just heard a whisper..._

_"bhaiya...ahh"_

_Abhijeet was shocked he recognized that voice..._

_He just kept the receiver on his ear and now said..._

_Abhijeet-hello hello...naina..._

_After hearing naina's name everybody came in alert mode...Daya moved forward towards abhijeet..._

_Person-hmmm...abh thoda dimaag khula inspector...hahahah_

_Abhijeet(in anger)-kya chahte ho tum...or naina kahan hai..._

_Person-hum tumhe yeh to nahi bataenge inspector, par haan aap se baat jarur karenge..._

_Abh meri baat dhyaan se sunna inspector...( in threatening tone and harsh voice)..phone speaker par rakho, aur haan agar tumne koi bhi hoshiyaari karne ki koshish ki toh inspector yahan naina ke saath kya hoga yeh main bhi nahi bata sakta..._

_Abhijeet kept the phone again on speaker...his mind was now again and again playing that teary and painful voice of naina that he had heard..his heart was now thumping on an abnormal speed..._

_While daya was just standing there as the person on the phone started speaking..._

_Person-haan toh cid wallo, kya tum logon ko laga ki main itni asaani se tumhaare bune jaal mein phans jaaounga...hahahahh..._

_Tumhaari jaankaari ke liye bata dun ki woh jo tum logo ke saath uss jagah ek naariyal paani wala khada hota tha na woh mera aadmi tha..( the whole team shocked as they remembered that person, he used to give them information and all)..acha laga na surprise, tumhaare plan ka toh mujhe ussi din pata chalgaya tha, par socha bachon ko thoda khel ne dun, hahahah...naina ko wahan issliye kidnap nahi kiya kyunki mujhe pata tha usski ankhon mein camera hai, woh detect ho gaya tha...aur toh aur inspector daya woh accident bhi maine hi karwaya tha...hmmm, chalo aakhri baar apni naina ko bye bye bol do.._

_There was silence for a few moments, and then they all heard a painful and teary voice.._

_"bhaiya, bhaiya yeh log..ahhh, bhaiya mujhe..."_

_Her voice shut, daya moved forward and picked up the receiver with shivering hands, abhijeet's head was turned down._

_Daya-naina...naina...meri baat...chahte kya ho tum, meri behen usse chodh..._

_Daya heard something which left him stunned._

_Person-daya daya, bahot bhole ho tum , bahot bharosa hai na tumhe apni dosti par, par tumhe kya pata ki tumhara wahi dost tumhari behen ki jindagi barbaad karne ke liye jimmedaar hai..._

_Daya-kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum...haan woh aisa kabhi nhai..._

_Person-shhh, shhhh daya...meri baat suno, tumhaare dost ne iss case ko sirf aur sirf apne bases pe khela, woh tumhaari behen ki jindagi ke saath khel gaya daya...tum jaante ho ussne yeh baat kissi ko nahi batai head quarters main bhi nahi, jaante ho kyun, kyonki woh jaanta tha ki agar woh bata deta toh woh log usse yeh kadam nahi uthaane dete...par woh toh bas apni wah wah hi chata tha, usse laga agar ussne yeh case solve kar diya toh, woh bahot bahot aage nikal jaayega, aur dekho tumhaare dost ki iss soch ka kya asar hua...hmmm...mujhe toh tumpe taras aata hai daya, aise dost se toh dushman acha..abh bichare tumhaari behen ke bache ka kya hoga..._

_The phone got cut...daya was dumbstruck at his place...whatever he heard was like a axe on his heart, he could not believe it but yes when he thought of it, it really made sense why abhijeet was tensed and they were able to reach till here without any interference from head quarters..._

_Abhijeet looking daya in deep thoughts just moved towards him, he kept his hand on his shoulder and said..._

_Abhijeet-daya kya hua, kya kaha ussne...(he sensed that daya was not listening so said in a bit loud tone)...DAYA..._

_Daya turned and jerked his shoulder, he pushed abhijeet back in anger, his eyes were red, nobody knew that whether they were red because of pain or because of anger._

_Abhijeet was shocked he founded such a reaction from daya specially towards him a bit harsh so just say in soft tone..._

_Abhijeet-Daya kya hua hai, sabh theek yaar.._

_Daya-tumne mujhe dhoka diya hai abhijeet...(daya moved towards abhijeet and grabbed his collar..)...tumne head quarters ko iss bare mein nahi bataya hai na..._

_Abhijeet(he was shocked now, and further more shocked because of this query of daya he just said in anger)-yeh kya kar rahe ho daya chodo mujhe, pagal ho gaye ho kya, aur kissne kaha maine HQ ko nahi bataya, maine unhe..._

_Daya(he now pushed abhijeet back and said in harsh tone)-SIRF SACH ABHIJEET...Sirf sach..._

_Abhijeet now came in trouble in grabbed his hand which had started bleeding because of hitting on the table during that push..._

_At that minute Nikhil suddenly said.._

_"sir signal mil rahein hain sir..."... "naina kA GPS se signal milne lage hain.."_


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N_**

**_Well since krittika asked me about my decision in the review section, i would like to tell you all that i have decided to complete the flashback, and if it is possible for me to write during my holidays before exams ( of course during my free time) i will surely continue it. I don't think anybody will have a problem with this, but if you have any i am very sorry i cannot do anything for it. ;)_**

_Daya looked at abhijeet, and then said in much rash tone "agar naina ko kuch bhi hua na abhijeet toh main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga, kabhi bhi nahi.." he said in a threatening tone while abhijeet was much shocked, he cannot believe that his daya behaved like this with him, but he deserved it after all he lied to daya that he had informed HQ about this and that they were ready...he sighed painfully as now starting to feel pain too in his hand.._

_Here freddy who was the only one to notice the wound on abhijeet's hand came forward while signalling everybody else to move out and leave with daya._

_Freddy brought the first aid kit and now trying to wrap abhijeet's hand but abhijeet just said in a tense tone.. "nahi freddy late ho raha hai, yeh theek hai itna ghera nahi chalo..."_

_But freddy was freddy he glanced at abhijeet angrily and abhijeet seeing his angry glance which actually had so much concern for him stopped..._

_Freddy did the bandage and now both of them left after asking the team about their location and naina's GPS location too..._

_After covering quite a lot distance they were finally behind the others.._

_It was a long journey, they had already driven for 15 minutes but the way still seemed far away..._

_Now after covering so many lonely roads and paths they were in front of a big building, it was actually looking like a closed warehouse...but there were many jeeps standing in front of it...it was all a lonely place, there was no one to be seen around..._

_They stopped the vehicle after moving it a little further and hiding it in a area filled with trees..all of them then stepped out of the vehicle and moved forward towards the building..._

_They waited there for a few minutes to see for some movements inside the warehouse..they noticed some people coming out of the house with some girls who were drugged or were just unconscious. Abhijeet and Daya glanced at each other however daya averted his eyes after realising it..but they have got the message that these people were now preparing to dispatch these girls.._

_Abhijeet ordered Rajat with sachin, Nikhil, and pankaj to take care of these people while they move in...the team tiptoed inside using trees as their hideout...rajat with his team moved forward and they all silently made the 5 goons unconscious and then took them all out and took the girls out too..._

_They be back again to take care of the front door...while abhijeet, daya, freddy, vivek and were searching for any possible entry inside the house, except the front door._

_They came across a window, abhijeet tried to see inside through it. He moved forward and seeing inside, there was no one inside the room, he tried to open the window from outside but it was locked. Meanwhile daya found a back door he tried to see inside through the key hole, the only thing he got was that someone was inside it, he just moved back towards the team while abhijeet be back too._

_Abhijeet informed the team regarding the window all the while just whispering..._

_While daya made them aware of the door...Daya suddenly said.._

_"ek kaam karte hain, window todte hain, kyunki woh jo door hai paas mein hain toh ho sakta hai woh log awaaz sunke yahan aajayen, itne hum woh door use karke andar jaake sambhal lenge, humme se koi yahan ruke ga aur woh un logon ko sambhal lega, THEEK?_

_Everyone nodded while abhijeet smiled...and just jerked his head..._

_Abhijeet-theek hai phir__**, main yahan rukta hun,**__ tum log wahan ka kaam sambhalo, koshish karna ki..(he thought of something but then leave the thing and just say)...acha rehene do...(he looked at everyone and then asked after looking at tensed and worried daya)...sabh tayaar, __**aur koi problem toh nahi?**__..( he asked after eyeing daya a bit although after getting no reply, he just sighed sadly and said)...toh phir lag jaao kaam pe..._

_All others headed towards the door, while abhijeet noticed daya...here on other side daya stopped vivek and ordering him in stern voice..._

_Daya(sternly)-vivek tum abhijeet ke saath jaao...main nahi chahta woh aur koi galat decision le...(he explained as he felt the team's eyes on him).._

_Vivek left while abhijeet after seeing the whole scene really smiles, a pure one...as vivek joined abhijeet both of them created some noise in front of the window, and then crouched down as the window was a little up._

_Here daya was trying to see inside through the key hole, he noticed some movement and immediately signalled abhijeet and vivek._

_Abhijeet and vivek and Daya and his team be ready..._

_A man came there near the window, he didn't see anything, abhijeet could sense his presence, so just create more noise, the man now confused opened the window, while abhijeet immediately got up and putting his hand on the man's face, he smiled sweetly or teasingly and pulled the man outside leaving the window open...abhijeet and vivek made the man unconscious.._

_Daya wanted to be more sure..he just peeped in once more and this time heard something.._

_Man1-arre yeh kahan reh gaya...ek kaam kar zara tu daikh kar aa, main yahan rukhta hun..._

_Man2 left from there, while daya in hurry signalled vivek, vivek told abhijeet..Now both be ready, the second person arrived, he glanced around confusingly, and after noticing the open window just ran towards it, he glanced outside, and at that moment abhijeet kept his hand on the man's face and vivek pulled him out with force..now he be in darkness too..._

_During this time, daya feeling the tension inside increasing as now the man would be informing others too, daya just opened the door with a pen knife, he already knew man be near the door, inside the man turned and daya immediately barge inside and took the man by surprise, freddy too be there while daya turned the man unconscious freddy looked for anyone else inside, he saw some people coming, daya immediately got out and hid the body, and hid behind the shadows as that door opened in a room which was completely in dark..._

_Abhijeet and vivek too entered in with the help of the window, they searched here and there and saw some people moving towards the other side, they just hid there..._

_Both of them got out, surveying the area, and now after being completely sure that no one be there, they came out, moving forward abhijeet heard some voices from a room, he immediately went near it and trying to hear something..The only thing he is able to make out was the presence of some ladies in that room, he looked at vivek who nodded..._

_Abhijeet knocked on the door, vivek and abhijeet both were standing at different sides of the door, they heard someone coming, the person asked something, they kept mum, they felt their plan not working but suddenly they heard the door being opened, a man came out and vivek pulled him in his side while abhijeet barged inside and instantly grabbed the other person who trying to shoot him..._

_There were at least 20-30 ladies sitting in there, their condition was not looking good. Daya with freddy also be there after getting peace from those goons. Now daya and abhijeet looked at each other, something was shared between them, they ordered vivek and freddy to take them out from the back door only...it took them much effort the convince them but as abhijeet had ordered them earlier, shreya and purvi be also there. So the ladies be a little comfortable.._

_While they were going out one lady came towards abhijeet and daya and said to them.._

_"sir yeh log bahot gande...(her voice chocked)...sir ek...ek ladki, yeh log usse aaj hi laaye the..woh.._

_Daya-kahan hai woh ladki...woh theek toh..(he was getting anxious now).._

_Lady-sir pata nahi..woh log usse uss kamre mein le gaye the...(she said pointing towards a room)_

_Abhijeet and daya glanced at each other, both of them felt something going to be extremely wrong, they thanked the woman, and moved silently towards that room..._

_They were very near the room, when they heard some screams. Screams of a woman, it was first time in their lives that they were so much afraid of something.._

_This time they didn't wait or planned they just broke the door and barged in..._

_And the scene in front of them left both of them dumbstruck.._

_Naina was lying there on the bed, she was screaming in pain. There was a man in the room but he was not in his senses because of excess intake of alcohol..._

_Abhijeet and daya moved forward, both of their hearts had the same fear, same tension, daya kept a hand on naina face, whose body jerked harshly, so many tears flowed down from both of their eyes.._

_They immediately called for ambulance..._

_They heard someone shouting outside..._

_Here Rajat brought a man in there after knowing there location from vivek.._

_The man looked in his thirties, there was a smile on his face..._

_Man-arre abhijeet aap.._

_Abhijeet turned to look at the person as recognized his voice.._

_Abhijeet(angrily)-tum toh..._

_Man-jee haan main, kaisa laga surprise..(he winked and then looked at naina..)_

_Daya just looked at him and immediately moved forward and started to beat him, abhijeet this time didn't stopped daya, he was himself much angry...but the person was just smiling and laughing..this made daya more and more angry..rajat also be silent..._

_Now abhijeet felt that it was not good as if the person get killed they would be in big trouble so just trying to stop daya, while daya just pushed him back with much anger, and again engaged in his work..._

_Now both abhijeet and Rajat with much effort separated daya and the person..._

_Ambulance too arrived, daya took naina out with ward boys and abhijeet be still there.. _

_The men just looked at abhijeet and tell as..._

_Man-abhijeet, abhijeet..main toh rajesh hun, rajesh narayan tum jaise log mera kuch nahi bigad sakte...tumhaari joh yeh dost ki behen hai na, isske saath kuch aisa kiya hai na.._

_Abhijeet in anger slapped him hard.._

_While rajesh just started laughing..._

_Rajesj-tum kabhi usse zinda nahi dekh paaoge agar bacha bhi liya toh, tumhaari dost ki behen ke saath humne..._

_The next slap just shut his mouth completely, abhijeet in much anger now, but rajat this time came in between, however rajesh still laughing..._

_Abhijeet left the place immediately..._

**_A/N_**

**_Do review guys..._**

**_and yaar this time i want all the readers to review please, i am writing this now just for all of you as if it would have been for me i would have felt it and started after 11 months only, but!_**

**_I want all the silent readers to review please guys it's really important for me, as now i am feeling that you all losing interest in it so i am also not willing to write anymore..._**

**_this time i want each and every reader to review otherwise i will just PM the next chapter to reviewers...as many of them are members and some i know... ;)_**


	11. An author's note

Guys i am really sorry for this author's note but it's important, do read and comment...

Now in the review section someone asked regarding that tasha thing which i have brought up in the first chapter..

well guys that had nothing to do with the story or it's plot, it was just a thing that was stored in abhijeet sir's heart and he wanted to vent it out..even the whole first chapter is somewhere or the other not related to the story it was just for introducing the story with a bang ;)

Actually the main point is i had the plot in my mind from quite a long time but i was hesitant to pen it down, but later after seeing so many stories with so many plots that seemed controversial i decided to write it.

First chapter is actually my favourite chapter of the whole story, i have read it many times and i still get tears in my eyes after reading it...but the point is it took me quite a good effort to fit that in the story, i just wanted to show it, i had to amend my plot a bit(although the plot now is completely different from what i had in my mind in the beginning).

We have all seen that abhijeet sir is not the one who very easily expresses his feelings and emotions, we have seen this many a times as mostly when something bad comes in their lives abhijeet sir remains composed and believes in hiding his feelings. He is a person who usually hides his problems from others, and is always ready to help them in any situation. In first chapter i showed him breaking down and calling daya sir to express his feelings but in that situation too, he called daya sir, because he knew daya was not there at his home. It was matter of chance that he actually dialed Acp sir's number because of vision problem.

Now the conversion between Abhijeet sir and Acp sir is not related to the story or the ongoing incident but it is highly based on my feeling regarding the relation between other officers and abhijeet, and there feeling about each other. Like abhijeet sir mentioning tasha's death incident, this epi or scene had affected me a lot as i have always seen tasha and abhijeet sir as brother and sister, and when abhijeet sir at that time when tasha got shot was just standing their and looking, i felt in me that he could have done something and saved her. That is my personal view and what abhijeet sir said to acp sir, was something he had deep down inside his heart, according to me he was affected to such an extent that he thought that others too blamed him for her death. It was just his view..

Now regarding those NAFRAT dialogues, well abhijeet sir was in great pain at that time, he just knew that no one was with him, he was missing daya sir and wanted to be with him, the pain he bore for all that time was so much, the things he heard from the team broke his heart so much that he just knew that he was not a person whom anybody would love...that is because of his loneliness, hurt, pain and guilt.

Now Acp sir's harsh dialogues about which i gave a clue in 2 chapter, is again something i feel. Acp sir i have felt has love, affection and trust for abhijeet sir but at the same time he cannot forget that abhijeet sir had lost his memory...This is something i have come to believe over the years as Acp sir's trust over daya sir, freddy sir, even all the other officers is much more that abhijeet sir, as he always suspects him more if he is trapped. In case of others and Daya sir he is much more lenient and is ready to help them, but again we have all seen that in abhijeet sir's case he is never there to help him. This is what i believe and that is the reason it was easy for me to show Acp sir like this.

I know Acp sir loves abhijeet sir a lot and even trusts him with his duties and missions (like in abhijeet in coma, we saw a great example of abhijeet-acp bond) but somewhere i have felt when abhijeet sir is trapped he is the one who suspects him the most and leaves him alone too. But that is what trust is all about, acp sir has such an unusual trust on abhijeet sir that he knows abhijeet sir has the power to pull himself out of any mess alone.

I think i have answered all my as well as your questions.

Now since most of the people have guessed what will be happening next i want you all, all the reviewers and silent readers also to tell me whether you agree with this or not. ( review on this after reading the next chapter) I mean here about daya's rashness...

and regarding that PM thing i was just joking yaar.. ;).. yes i am angry and i am still angry but i will not pm the next chapter, either i will or i will not post it, that depends on your reviews...

I don't think i will be able to complete the story in any circumstances before leaving, but i will surely try to leave it on a point from where it would be easy for you as well as for me to continue..

Thank you for your co-operation, do read it...


	12. Chapter 10

**_A/N_**

**_I just want to say, all the best guys.._**

* * *

_They reached the hospital, naina was immediately taken under emergency unit, daya just sat there holding his head, tears still flowing down his eyes, Abhijeet just looked at his best buddy and felt his heart ache, he was responsible for this, he must have informed HQ and acp sir. ACP sir?...he looked at daya and an untold fear came in his eyes, yes he was afraid now, afraid from acp sir, but he knew he deserved this, whatever will be in store for him he must face that, he just picked his phone up and dialled acp sir's number after moving a little far from daya..._

_Team had already taken control of the area, they had taken all the men in their custody and were now sealing the area, rajat had taken rajesh to bureau..._

_All the ladies were in bureau and were now taken care of with Tarika's help..._

_Abhijeet with much fear and hesitation dialled Acp sir's number, which he had given to him..._

_Tring...tringgg..._

_It was after 2-3 bells that acp sir had picked up the phone..._

_Acp(in angry tone)-abhijeet mana kiya tha na mujhe phone karne se, haan..._

_Abhijeet(in low tone)-sir woh mujhe aap se, aap se kuch baat..._

_Acp(irritated)-abhijeet, baadme karte hai baat...main abhi.._

_Abhijeet(interrupting)-sir, woh, sir...(he took a deep breath, and there now acp sir realising something going wrong became stiff)...(he tried to gulped down his fear)...sir maine aap se jhuth, sir woh HQ se hume ek case, mujhe laga main sambhal lunga, par sir..._

_Acp(much interested now, and in concerned tone asked abhijeet)-par kya abhijeet? Sabh theek toh hai na? (now in soft tone)..tum theek ho, daya, baaki sabh... _

_Abhijeet(he again took a deep breath as now finding it difficult to breath with so much pressure and guilt)-sir hum sabh theek hain, sir aap yahan...sir aap please wapas aa jayein..._

_Acp(he was shocked now, as first time in his 16 years with abhijeet, abhijeet had requested to him such a thing)-abhijeet tum yeh kya keh rahe ho...mujhe batao toh hua kya..._

_Abhijeet's forehead was now filled with sweat, he was feeling that his legs failing to control his weight and now at any moment he be down..._

_At that time the doctor came out of emergency, she looked around and after seeing them just signalled them to follow her in her cabin..._

_Abhijeet and DAYA's heart missed a beat, both of them had the same fear, and now they feeling that their fear coming to be as truth... Abhijeet completely forget about the call and just followed doctor inside her cabin, after daya..._

_Doctor looked at both of them and now signalled both to be seated and initiated as..._

_Doctor-kya main jaan sakti hun aap log unke kya lagte hain? (She asked in a stern tone)_

_Daya(in fear)-doctor __**Main **__uska bhai hun..._

_Abhijeet looked at daya in pain...while doctor looked at abhijeet and again to him... "aur aap?"_

_Abhijeet-main, main doctor inka dost..._

_Daya(interrupting)-doctor yeh mere colleague hain (abhijeet looked at daya in hurt and pain)..aap bataye doctor kya baat hai, sabh theek..._

_She took a sigh and after gaining much strength from her inner self she be ready to face these two people who were now waiting anxiously for her to remove their fear although she had no good news...but to make their fear come true!_

_Doctor-sir (she looked straight in daya's eyes), aapki behen ke saath misbehave kia gaya hai sir.._

_Abhijeet and daya's heart missed so many beats they were not aware of...while doctor continued now averting her eyes as feeling that this is much painful for her but her profession was not allowing her to break now..._

_"sir unki halat theek nahi, bahot jyada badtemizi ki gayi hai, unke sharer pe bahot ghav hain, maine isse jyada darindagi apni jindagi mein isse pehle nahi dekhi...(her voice became loud automatically as she felt so much anger raising inside her)...sir unki halat bahot kharab, mujhe afsos hai ki hum unhe bacha nahi paye..._

_Daya left the room immediately without hearing more..._

_Abhijeet eyes filled with tears but were red, while doctor just looked disheartened and took a painful sigh as these cases she now how much it's difficult for the family to digest.._

_She looked at abhijeet..._

_"sir aap.."_

_Abhijeet looked at her...seeing his red eyes she became afraid and just said after gulping down her fear.._

_"sir unke saath bahot bura bartav, sir app meri baat toh samajh rahein hai na...sir woh abhi bhi shock mein hain, pain bhi bahot jyada hai, hum log jabki unhe already bahot dawaiyaan de chuke hain, sir aap samjhe...(she gulped down and she felt tears in her eyes and lump in her throat)...unki body bahot jyada jerks mein hain, hume koi umeed nahi...aapko aur unke bhai ko hi kuch karna hoga..."_

_"sir aise mein family ka support bahot mayene rakhta hai, ho sakta hai woh aap logo ke support ke karan theek ho jaayein, but puri tarike se nahi..."_

_Abhijeet looked at her in tears, the guilt, pain and hurt he was bearing now was just known to him, he didn't knew how he'll be able to control daya or even himself now, in anger and pain he just banged his hang on doctor's table...the glass cracked, doctor was scared she looked at abhijeet, who just moved out of the cabin in much pain..._

_Abhijeet glanced here and there and after seeing daya no where he just moved towards icu, he glanced inside with the help of glass window, he saw daya seating near her..._

_His eyes were filled with tears, he wanted to kill himself at this very moment but he knew that his death will not bring any solace to naina and daya this time, the pain he had given them is beyond measure...there is nothing which could bring back their peace and happiness..._

_Naina's body jerked and with her abhijeet's body too, as he felt her pain piercing in his heart..._

_He moved inside the icu after calling the doctor..._

_He went in, naina's eyes were open, she was breathing heavily, she just looked at daya and said in painful tone.. "bhaiyaa...her voice cracked, tears came in her eyes, and in daya's eyes too, daya tried to grab her hand, but a fear passed her eyes and she jerked daya's hand. Daya just looked her shockingly and in much pain, his eyes were filled were tears, he took a deep breath... he tried to say to her, tried to console her... "naina, kuch nahi hua, tum theek ho...dekho main hun na yahan..." but the result was heartbreaking.._

_Abhijeet just stood there unable to say or do anything, doctor came inside and gave naina some kind of injection, naina's body became silent again, her breathing eased as she closed her wet and fear filled eyes again. Daya sat beside her again, dejected and in the most painful phase of his life, abhijeet was now unable to his friend like this and moving forward he just kept his hand on daya's shoulder... "daya..."...he said in much soft but teary tone..._

_Daya jerked his hand badly, abhijeet was shocked; he looked at daya with pain in his eyes..._

_While daya just said to abhijeet in threatening tone... "nahi abhijeet nahi, mere kareeb bhi mat aana tum, agar, agar naina ko kuch hua na abhijeet toh tum, agar tum meri aankhon ke bhi saamne aaye na abhijeet toh main bata nahi sakta main tumhara kya haal karunga...khel bana diya tumne humari dosti ko abhijeet, amine naina ko tumpar sirf aur sirf tumpar trust karke yeh sabh karne ke liye pucha par tumne,...please abhijeet, please chale jaao yahan se.(daya joined his hands, in order to plead, abhijeet tried to stop daya while moving forward, however daya looked at him with his red eyes and said nahi with his neck.)...please just LEAVE...(he shouted, and again broke down, abhijeet stood there silent, his hand was bleeding but now his focus was daya and his tears and naina and her condition, his mind played these words of his buddy..._

_He took a painful sigh and left the place..._

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Sorry friends for short update i will try to update tomorrow again.._**

**_And tell me what you liked in this chapter and what you didn't..._**

**_And haan update kal sirf jabh hogi, jabh mujhe sufficient reviews milenge... ;)_**


	13. Chapter 11

**_A/N_**

_Dil dhaamke bethiyega...aage aap kuch aisa padhne waale hain, jo aapke hosh uda ke rakh dega, aapki raaton ki neend cheen lega..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sorry just joking... ;)_

_Padhai karte karte bore ho gayi thi toh socha thoda maza yahin kar lun..._

_Abhijeet moved out from the hospital, but his brain and heart where still in there..._

_His eyes were not on the road but in some other world where only darkness persisted. His mobile was continuously ringing, but his mind was not able to grab that ringing voice which was falling in his ears..._

_It was then that a bike suddenly halted just in front of him, saving him from an fatal accident...his mind jerked out of its thoughts and came back to him..._

_He looked at that person who was now abusing him, and just said thank you to him and again moved to his way. While the person just shockingly looked at abhijeet and left after saying some more abusing words.._

_Here abhijeet's mobile started ringing again and this time he picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID...but after hearing that voice, his mind became alert and his heart started beating fast..._

_Man- Abhijeet?_

_Abhijeet- sir..._

_Man- Ho kahan tum haan? Kitni der se phone kar raha hun tumhe...aur..._

_Abhijeet closed his eyes as he felt the burden increasing over him second by second..._

_Abhijeet- sir woh main, aap sir yahan..._

_Acp-(in cold tone)- abhijeet mujhe puri baat batao, aur sabh sach sach...ekdum sach!_

_Abhijeet tried to gulped down his fear and guilt but facing Acp sir was not an easy task, his mind just started replaying all that and saying it all in one go...he stopped at naina's condition as Acp sir interrupted in rash tone..._

_Acp- mujhe pata hai abhijeet...mujhe pata hai... (in cold tone)..main kal wahan aa rahan hun abhijeet..tumse toh main phir baat karta hun..._

_And the call got cut, leaving abhijeet alone just with himself and this guilt which he would have to bore for all his life now..._

_He reached bureau by any means and after entering looked at those focusing eyes...he saw so many questions in them but he had nothing to answer and even if he had, he didn't had that courage to say it all._

_At that time Purvi, shreya and Tarika entered the bureau, they looked at abhijeet and then at each other and moved towards his side..._

_Purvi was the first to start to start the convo..._

_Purvi- sir hume aap se kuch baat karni hai...she looked at others...akele main sir.._

_Abhijeet looked at three of them and found something bad, so just moved inside the interrogation room with them..._

_Abhijeet(looked at tarika)- Tarika woh sabh log theek toh hai na..mera matlab..._

_Tarika glanced at purvi and shreya and then said to abhijeet in much low tone.._

_Tarika- woh abhijeet, woh log sabh theek hain, par un logon ke saath bhi bura bartaav kiya gaya hai..._

_Abhijeet (he closed his eyes as this thing was getting much painful for him now)- aur kuch pata chala unse..._

_Now this time purvi and shreya looked at each other and very hesitatingly started as.._

_Shreya- sir hume kuch aur bhi pata chala hai..._

_Abhijeet –kya?_

_Purvi- sir woh actually..( she fidgeted with her hands but then looked up and said..) sir un sabh ke parivaar hain sir..._

_Abhijeet (shocked)- Kyaa? Lekin hume toh.._

_Shreya- sir yehi toh baat hai, sir jabh humne un logo se pucha toh un logo ne kaha ki unke parivaar hain, sabhke hain, par yeh log unhe dara dhamka ke rakhte the ki agar un logo ne police mein shikayat karne ki koshish ki toh woh log inke saath bahot bura bartaav..._

_Purvi (continued)- sir phir yeh log unhe dhamkate hi rehte aur issi mein sabh ko desh se bahar bhej dete...parivaar waale bhi himmat hi nahi karte samaj mein naam kharab hone ke karan aur dark e karan..._

_Now abhijeet's mind starting racing as now he knew that someone from headquarters also involved in this...who changed the information and give it to them..._

_If they have known that the girls had families they could have investigated it and told their families about the truth, it could have helped them in forming the plans, planting naina more securely or even not even using her as a BAIT! _

_Abhijeet held his head in his hands. He knew he had done a big disaster, if he had consulted Hq before taking this step everything could have got cleared and naina would have not met with such a fate, It was all because of him, just because of him._

_He sat on chair present there, he was unable to control all this, till this time at least he knew that even considering HQ couldn't have helped but NOW!_

_Tarika, Shreya and Purvi just looked at him and then at each other, they had just one question in their minds which they wanted to ask...tarika signalled purvi, purvi said to shreya while shreya again said to tarika.._

_Seeing their antics abhijeet just looked at them and said.. "naina ke saath, (he looked at them and just moved out, he was not able to say anything further)_

_While all three girls just stood there in complete silence, their heads bent down and their fists clenched, all three looked at each other and an unsaid understanding passed between them...they just moved out from there and moved towards the bureau jail where Rajesh was kept. Abhijeet saw them going and knew their intention but turned a blind eye towards them, while rajat in tension trying to go in but Abhijeet stopped him by clutching his hand._

_They heard so many voices from inside, and at one moment rajesh shouted so badly that the team looked in that direction, and now moving in as his life was important to give him a punishment that he will remember for his life._

_What they saw left them shocked as rajesh was beaten badly and the girls were still trying to get to him but pankaj and rajat came in between... While rajesh has turned unconscious.._

_Now moved out from there, when purvi asked to abhijeet in cold tone.._

_"sir aapne jabh head quarters se baat ki toh, unhone aap ko iss bare mein nahi bataya..."_

_Abhijeet looked at her and then averted his eyes while now everyone in suspicion as that time too, daya asked abhijeet about telling Hq or not and at that moment also abhijeet was silent.._

_Abhijeet now felt that they deserved to know the truth and just tell them all while looking down and trying to hide his face.._

_"maine, maine nahi iss bare main Hq ko kuch bataya tha aur nahi Acp sir ko.."_

**_A/N_**

_Guys iss ke baad shayad ek aur update ho, i am not promising but i can say that there can be one... _

_Now guys see, i know Acp sir has taken many dangerous decisions on his own behalf.._

_But this was such a thing that needed consultation especially here since the team came to knew about this case from HQ only...here i am focusing on abhijeet telling Hq or not as a big deal as it really matters that whether the department that dealt with the case earlier is ready for such a thing or not, here everyone is a cid officer and they all know that in these type of cases it is important to have some bigger support and consultation rather than just making such a plan and implementing it without any one's consideration._


	14. Chapter 12

_**A/N**_

_HELLO!_

_Kya hello haan, where are the reviews, i am telling you guys that this will seriously be my last update if i don't get enough reviews now, if you are getting bored then tell me this beforehand only, I will not continue this as after seeing so less reviews i have also lost the interest in it. I am really sorry if you feel bad but this is the truth if you can read the story don't you have just a few seconds more to give a review. I had taken out some time by studying in nights just to give an update for you all but you all are not even considering it?_

_I am sorry to say dearies that this will indeed be my last update if this time i didn't get more reviews; i want each and every reader to review now if you want to read further..._

* * *

**_NOW READ THE CHAPTER:_**

* * *

_Team in shock, although they all knew that it was not a big deal if abhijeet sir hadn't informed the Hq but in this case when they needed guidance and naina's life was at stake, it was important to take some advices from Hq as they were the ones who had handled the case earlier. They could have given a clue which was missing or important..._

_The girls however looked more shocked as they now knew the truth, they knew if abhijeet sir had discussed about this to Hq all the doubts and the wrong information would have been cleared and also may be the culprit had belonged from Hq only._

_So many questions came flooding in team's mind but now they had nothing to say, at this stage their minds were not working they just wanted to get all their doubts cleared but they didn't wanted to talk to this man because of whom this has happened to naina...they all knew that it was not his fault entirely but somewhere he was wrong, if, only if he had considered to take advice from people..._

_All of them just backed a few steps, and got to their works again, freddy and rajat looked at abhijeet and felt something bad, it was then that they noticed his highly bleeding hand, he had bled so much, may be a vain was cut!_

_Freddy immediately got to him and made him sit, abhijeet didn't protested he was too weak to do so, rajat came with the first aid box, and freddy got to bandage abhijeet's hand again, rajat saw tarika leave and felt bad for abhijeet as he had seen that she had also noticed abhijeet's bleeding hand, but her anger was justified, he sighed looking at quietly working team._

_Here while freddy was bandaging abhijeet's hand, abhijeet looked at him weakly, smiling painfully he asked him.. "freddy tum mujhse naraaz nahin?"_

_Freddy looked painfully at this man whom he had known for so many years but had never seen him broken this much, he just got to his work again after saying as " nahin sir aap sabh ko galat samajh rahein hain, sabh bas thoda jyada react kar rahe hain, aap chinta nahin kare, sabh theek hai, aur main aur daya sir bhi aap se bilkul naraaz nahin"_

_After listening daya's name so many tears came in abhijeet's eyes, he remembered his buddy's comment and said under his breath "woh mujhse naraaz nahin freddy...(after closing his wet eyes) bahot jyada naraaz hai"_

_Freddy after bandaging abhijeet's hand got up, he saw abhijeet's closed eyes and looked towards rajat, who just jerked his head as unable to understand and handle the situation.._

_Here abhijeet opened his closed eyes and asked to freddy in much worried and teary tone.. "freddy naina ko kuch hoga toh nahin na, main, main yaar, agar use kuch...(he looked at freddy with so many tears in his eyes).."_

_Freddy too looked at him, and then moving forward hugged him lightly just for support as he too was aware that abhijeet didn't liked to be hugged or any physical contact..._

_Freddy said in a whisper, "nahin sir usse kuch nahi hoga, aap chinta na karein..aap...(freddy felt that abhijeet completely lose his weight on him and when called him, got no response so just looked at him after separating him from hug.._

_Freddy(shocked)- SIR!_

_Abhijeet had turned unconscious!_

_Now rajat too came forward, they both were shocked; rajat ordered sachin to take care if anything happens or any case gets reported and leaves with freddy and abhijeet._

_Team was in tension regarding abhijeet but right now there anger came in between their concern..._

_Here rajat and freddy decided to take abhijeet to his home only so that he can take some rest and rajat called a doctor there only._

**_IN Hospital:_**

_Daya was sitting beside naina grabbing her hand securely in his..._

_He knew his best buddy was not entirely wrong but the thing that hurt him most was the fact that his best buddy didn't even shared such a thing with him. Daya knew that abhijeet will never put naina in such a situation willingly may be the circumstances were wrong or just some decisions were wrongly made. _

_But he can't help hating abhijeet for putting naina in this, whenever he saw her, his mind started wandering in the memories in which he saw her smiling and then came that painful moment when he had seen her like this. So many tears slipped down his eyes..._

_He was feeling weak and vulnerable, but right now the rage and anger building inside him was not allowing him to take rest. He wanted to provide such a death to that person after which that person will never be able to do any crime like this in any of his life!_

_Daya's thoughts were interrupted as naina started breathing heavily, he looked at her scared and shouted for the doctor, it was after 2-3 minutes that the doctor arrived, daya was still grabbing naina's hand, he was trying to sooth her, vivek too had come in..._

**_Deewarein oonchi hai, galiyaan hai tang  
Lambi dagar hai par himmat hai sang  
Paaon pe chhaale hai, saansein buland  
Ladne chali hoon aazaadi ki jung..._**

_Doctor gave naina an injection...her breathing eased a little but later again she started breathing heavily, _

**_Bekhauf aazaad hai jeena mujhe  
Bekhauf aazaad hai rehna mujhe  
Bekhauf aazaad hai jeena mujhe  
Bekhauf aazaad hai rehna mujhe_**

_Naina looked at daya, her eyes said something to him, she tried to took her oxygen mask off but daya prevented her from doing so, naina looked at him with pleading gaze, tears came in daya's eyes..._

**_Reeti ki zanjeere kha gayi zang  
Nyaay ke mandir bhi ho gaye bhang  
Zamaana chale na chale mere sang  
Bolungi halla, awaaz dabangg_**

_Naina tookher oxygen mask off, despite daya's and doctor's protests, she looked at daya, and her eyes filled with pain and tears, but she controlled herself, she was breathing much heavily now.. She said to daya "bhaiyaaa...(she took a deep breath)...mere...mere...gale ke locket mein..(her sinus shivered, doctor tried to put her oxygen mask on but she protested and as a result her condition became even more bad...)...ahhh..._

**_Bekhauff azaad hai kehna mujhe  
Bekhauff azaad hai rehna mujhe  
Bekhauff azaad hai kehna mujhe  
Bekhauff azaad hai rehna mujhe_**

_Naina again took so many deep breaths, daya grabbed her hand even more tightly, he tried to relax her.. "naina, hum baad mein baat karenge, sabh theek hai...abhi tum aaram karo"_

_Naina just looked at him with tears in her eyes, but right now she knew that if she didn't said it, she'll be not able to say it again, she had felt her soul leaving her body but she wanted those people who did this with her to get punishment, even if she couldn't fight being alive, she will fight after her death...!_

**_Chotein jism par marham umang  
Laash nahi hoon mann zinda patang  
Dil mein ummeedein or khushiyon ke rang  
Har aansu banega ik nayi tarang_**

_Naina again started, this time with much firmness in her eyes and confidence in her voice... "nahi bhaiyaa, main shayad abh aur nahi..(she felt pain in her body but she controlled it..)_

**_Haan.. bekhauf azaad hai behna hai mujhe  
Bekhauff azaad hai rehna mujhe  
Bekhauff azaad hai behna hai mujhe  
Bekhauff azaad hai rehna mujhe_**

_...bhaiya mere locket mein ek chip..(her breathing became even more painful)...usmein unhone jo mere saath kiya..(daya looked at her in shock, she too looked at him with pain in her eyes)...bhaiya unhein aap saza jaroor...(her voice chocked, she breathed heavily, her heart beat started lowering down..)..._

**_Deewarein oonchi hain, galiyaan hain tang  
Lambi dagar hai par himmat hai sang  
Paaon pe chhaale hai, saansein buland  
Ladne chali hoon aazaadi ki jung_**

_Daya grabbed her hand more tightly, she was breathing heavily. Doctors gave her an injection but this time it had no effect, she was sinking!_

_The ICU door opened and a man came in, his eyes filled with terror and tears, the two things which anyone never saw in this man's eyes were visible now..._

_She looked at daya and said in low voice from under the oxygen mask.. "bhaiya, aap raaj ka khayal rakhiye ga...woh mere bina..(she again took a deep breath...please.. (daya was in complete tears, he just managed to nod..)...aur bhaiya ek baar aapki awesome smile...(she breathed heavily, and daya in complete tears..)_

_But there was now another person in that room whose heart was also tearing apart with those painful gasps...he didn't came forward, he knew his buddy would not like to see him there.._

_Doctor started giving shocks to naina now, her heart beat was constantly going down, every heart in that room was just praying for the sake of her life..._

**_Bekhof azaad hai jeena mujhe  
Bekhof azaad hai rehna mujhe_**

_Her eyes stopped reacting, her breathing eased, and the number of shocks increased, her heart beat got down, her body relaxed...she rested her head on the pillow behind.._

**_Bekhof azaad hai jeena mujhe  
Bekhof azaad hai rehna mujhe!_**

_Her soul finally left her body after so many painful minutes..._

_As her soul left, two souls in that room broke down completely, one with sadness and pain and the other with pure guilt, pain and hate! For himself!..._

* * *

**_A/N_**

_I don't know guys how it came out, i just know that something (which i think some of you may have understood by the song used) had affected me deeply and i just wanted to share that pain with you all. I know i am not able to meet your expectations with this chap but i am very sorry friends i wanted to write this as it was somewhere stored deep inside my heart. And i cannot help it. I don't know whether you liked it or not but i would just like to know what you felt while reading this, it matters to me a lot as i myself cried while writing this._

_I am sorry if you feel bad or hurt because of anything presented above; i didn't mean to do it. _

_I don't promise to update, but i will try as i have one day left with me. But i will only update when i see good amount of reviews, i mean this time i will update only if i got same number of reviews as the number of views! At least somewhere close!_


	15. Chapter 13

A/N My last update guys.. My exams are starting from 11 march, and now i will not be able to write anymore...sorry But i don't want the number of reviews to decrease after this otherwise i will not be informing you about... ;) Now read the chapter:

* * *

** In Abhijeet's home**.

They had reached the home few minutes back, since freddy had already called the doctor, he be there before them. They settled semiconscious abhijeet on the bed, while doctor checked his pulse, and then his wound...

Doctor-dekhiye vain pe hi cut laga tha, issliye shayad itna blood loss hogaya hai...weakness bahot jyada hai, main injection de rahan hun, aap log khayal rakhiyega...aur haan yeh bahot jayda stress mein bhi hain, issi wajah se behosh bhi hogaye...

While doctor was bandaging abhijeet's wound again...

freddy got a call from vivek... "haan vivek bol.."

Vivek-sir aap log jaldi se yahan aajaein...naina sir, woh unki halat..

Freddy(worried)-kya hua vivek naina ko...sabh theek toh..(as freddy said it, abhijeet's eyes opened with a jerk, rajat too looked at freddy...)

Vivek-sir woh, sir aap bas yahan...

Freddy-haan vivek hum abhi aate hain wahan, tu chinta nahi kar...

Freddy kept the phone up, however when he turned he saw two pairs of eyes focusing him..

Abhijeet(weak and low tone)-freddy!...kya..kya hua naina ko...sabh theek..

Freddy-sir woh..(he looked at rajat who just nodded in no)...kuch nahi sir...woh bas vivek...

Abhijeet got up from the bed in jerk, doctor too stood up with him and trying to tell him as.. "sir aap abhi late jaayein, aapko araam ki jarurat.. Abhijeet focused the doctor with his deadly glare and the doctor shut up after looking in those red and fiery eyes...

Abhijeet again asked freddy about naina and this time in loud tone..

"freddy maine tumse pucha naina kaisi hai.."

Freddy looked troubled now but he knew that the man standing in front of him was a man of strongest will, there will be no effect now even if he said a lie, abhijeet is going to get there one way or another so he just said in low tone..

"sir woh naina ki halat theek nahi..." Abhijeet was shocked, he immediately moved forward, but his head got a bad spin, and when he was about to fall, freddy and rajat grabbed him tightly..

Freddy said to him with teary eyes "sir aap please aisa nahi kare, aap ki tabiyet theek nahin sir...please sir.."

Abhijeet just looked in those teary eyes and said to freddy in a painful tone.. "freddy meri wajah se yeh sabh hua hai...mujhe saza toh milne hi chahiye na, chahe maut ki hi kyun nahi.."

Abhijeet freed himself very firmly and moved out, while freddy and rajat followed him in painful silence... They at once dashed in the hospital with abhijeet in the front...and when entered the Icu the thing they heard and saw left them shattered.. **(guys this is how abhijeet sir reached there, and now it is going to continue from where i left it in the last chapter)**

**IN Hospital**:

Everybody stood there with tears in their eyes, daya had completely broken down, vivek and freddy were crying silently at a corner, rajat too had tears in his eyes, but abhijeet!

His eyes were fixed on naina, his eye lids didn't shutter for once since that moment, and it felt as if his soul had left too with her! At last he came out of that trauma, his eye lids moved and he fell down, as his knees couldn't support him anymore, but then also he was still, he was just sitting there on his knees, with tears flowing down his eyes which he didn't even bothered to wipe...every moment of his life seemed painful with this guilt, this burden over his heart or as everybody called it his STONE heart, crushing him badly every single second, his mind played daya's words of trust again and again, his heart repeated those beautiful and smiley moments with naina, which he had shattered with his own bare hands or EGO!He closed his eyes as he felt the pain increasing in his body and burden increase over his heart, so many salty drops of water fell down from those eyes!

Daya was just sitting there beside naina's bed, grabbing naina's hand and crying, his eyes fell upon abhijeet who was sitting just in front of him, a sudden feeling of anger and rage flashed in his eyes, his red eyes got fixed on abhijeet, he got up from naina's side and moved forward towards abhijeet, rajat saw him moving close to abhijeet with anger in his eyes, rajat got that something bad was going to happen, daya sat down in front of abhijeet, abhijeet looked at him with tears in his eyes, and at that moment, daya slapped abhijeet hard on his face, with.. "maine, kaha tha na tumse mere saamne nahi...he again slapped abhijeet harshly, abhijeet just looked at daya shocked with tears in his eyes and blood flowing through his ruptured lip, freddy, vivek and rajat came forward and trying to separate daya from abhijeet but daya was not ready, he just grabbed abhijeet harshly and looked at him with anger in his eyes... **"maine kaha tha na, main chodunga nahin tumhe..."** Freddy, rajat and vivek with much effort separated daya from abhijeet...and held him firmly, abhijeet stood there completely shocked and broken, so many drops falling from his eyes... Daya still engaged in anger..** "abh kyun aasu baha rahe ho haan, tumhara aasuon (tears) se naina wapas nahi aajayegi abhijeet, nahi aayegi...nahi...**(he broke down completely now and sat there with freddy holding him firmly in his arms..)

Abhijeet seeing daya so much in pain, tried to move forward but this freddy is rash said..

Freddy(rash tone)-sir, nahi sir, aap, aap please yahan se chale jaayein sir, Please SIR!

Abhijeet looked at freddy in pain, and after glancing daya and naina left the hospital premises with much more hurt, pain and guilt then before! He headed towards his home, so many things flowing inside his head, he was restless, he remembered daya, his tears, his painful eyes, his anger towards him and, and his rash voice and his hurtful comments. He remembered naina her last words, her last breath! Her sinking body and her painful screams that had scratched a painful line on his heart which he will never be able to rub off! He had reached his house, these things still flowing in his head, piercing his heart and making him more and more weak and vulnerable, he grabbed the corner of table as he felt himself drowning without water, he tried to take breaths as feeling his breathing stopped, his pain increasing minute by minute like his heart beat!He felt angry on himself and on his decision, he picked up the flower pot kept there and threw it down with much anger, he lost his balance the next minute as his weak state of mind and heart didn't allow him to even show his anger.

He saw a knife with his blurry vision in his front inside the fruit basket kept on the dining table, but it was far away, he gathered some energy and reached towards it with shambling steps, picked up the knife and in much anger pierced it inside his shoulder. He kept piercing it until the whole knife was pressed in... But not a single scream came out from his mouth, his eyes and heart took all the pain in them and left him even more weak as he didn't even expressed his pain, he kept taking out the knife and piercing it again and again in his shoulder each time even more brutally and with even more anger, till the time his body, mind and heart finally gave up this battle of pain and loss, loss of blood and strength, and he at last fell down with no more energy left within him even to move his eyes!

* * *

A/N Pata hai guys short tha, but abh kaam chala lo yaar..

And if you liked the last scene give all clapping to shilpam as earlier the whole update was boring but he suggested something, my mind went wild and this is what came out, and haan if you didn't like it, all the criticisms for me...

So soch samajh ke karna kabhi, gussa ho jaaon...just kidding!

I have written some more but phir next update kaise dungi, aur woh more alag bhi chala gaya tha, issliye just wait for some days , review and you will get something.. I will not tell what it is... But i want reviews, otherwise surprise bhi nahi milega aur woh next planned update bhi nahi! :P Chalo chalo now why waiting, REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N Haan kaho..**

**haan yaar laga toh mujhe bhi reviews kam ho gaye hain...kya saza deni chahiye...**

**Tum hi bata do kya dun... "Listening**"

** Arre wah yaar yeh toh bada hi acha idea tumne "high five" Theek hai toh abh surprise cancel, aur next updates bhi..**.

For how much time or for how many hours he lay there, he didn't knew, his mind and heart still in pain, and filled with guilt. He looked around, his eyes stuck on that knife which lay in front of him, stained with his own BAD blood, as he now thought about it.

He was lying face down on the cold floor, with his injured shoulder still bleeding so much that now his whole shirt was covered in blood, it was still pitch dark outside or maybe it was just an illusion as his own life seemed to him filled with darkness. He looked at the table beside him; he grabbed it with his both hands and now with its support trying to stand up, after much effort he stood up, his vision was still blurry may be because of the teary cloth over his eyes or weakness, he didn't knew, he moved forward after leaving the support of the table, he was moving with shambling steps, even his head seemed to spin.

He entered in his room; his eyes fell on that person, who was standing straight in his front and staring at him, he moved towards him, anger surging through his body, as he reached near that person, he hit him with much force and the person shattered into pieces like a glass image and like his own heart! He picked up one of those shattered pieces and looked at it...seeing his own image in it, he smiled and in the next second tried to crush it with his bare hands, with... **"Tujh jaise gande aadmi ko iss duniya mein jeena ka koi hak nahi, koi bhi hak nahi.."**

With that he with anger got up and smashed that blood stained glass piece on the wall! His body became calm, he was feeling drowsy but he didn't want to rest. However this time he had no control over his drowsy and weak body as after looking at the bed his body itself crashed on it with him going in that world filled with darkness and pain again!

** That nightmare on those particular moments gave rise to even more pain in his life; he had always cursed that day, the day when a guilt was hooked to his soul for his entire life, and till the time he took his last breath! **

That old women again came in front of his eyes in blurry mode and black background, her painful and helpless voice entered his ears and pierced his heart, her pleads to her son to recognize her, her struggle to get her son back.

** "beta main teri maa hun, abhijeet main"**

**"kaun, kaun hain aap"**

** "beta, abhijeet beta"**

**She had cried every time seeing her own son trying to pull himself away from her caring shell, her pleads had faded in deep distances, her voice had lowered down and after some months her breaths had stopped!**

** Blood, there was just blood all around as he saw it, the woman who had called her his mother had died in shock of losing her son! And this had created a hard effect on her son, he had taken the whole guilt upon himself, fighting with his brain was not enough now he had to fight each and every day with his heart also...**

** Those painful memories faded as the new unpleasant ones started flooding in... **

**"sirf aur sirf tumhaari wajah se aaj naina, naina..."**

** "...khel bana diya tumne humari dosti ko abhijeet, khel"... **

**"bharosa kiya tha maine tum par, par tumne!"... **

**" tum jaisa dost se acha to dushman hota hai abhijeet, dushman, itna ghinona kaam, tum kaisa,"**

** " gaddar ho tum gaddar...dimaagh kharab karke rakh diya hai...najane kaise uss din tumpe taras khake tumhe cid mein le liya maine...mairi hi galti thi sabh ne to kaha tha kiss pagal ko bharti kar rahe ho"**

His body jerked as he tried to come back in conscious state, with the voices of acp sir and daya going distant in his ears and the voices of people and horn of bus started to rise...

His mind started working, which it had stopped in that state of his, where his soul travels to the most painful sections of his life...

He jerked his head and tried to be back in present, it took him some moments to realise where he actually was and where he was going, every time his present being merged with that of his past, it all looked to him so real, as it was all happening again, he felt that pain, that guilt and that helplessness again...although that guilt still persisted...

He was so much engrossed in his thoughts and his past that he didn't notice when his destination arrived, it was when the conductor said to him, he realised that he needed to get off the bus at this unknown place where now he'll be spending three months of his life...

** Cid bureau-Mumbai:**

A silence was present in that air, where some thirty days back a painful incident had taken place. They all new now it was not entirely his mistake but what can they do? The thing which he hid from them had a effect which they were not able to forget, they had lost their senior because of a mistake committed by the another. They had lost a life which was not in their relation but was important to them as it was their responsibility...

But in these thirty days they had seen him suffering, paying a heavy price for his mistake. They had seen him becoming more and more silent every day, getting more and more detached from the outside world, he had become a robot who just did the work and said nothing. He never complained towards the cold behaviour they had done with him, may be because he thought he deserved it. But somewhere in their hearts now these people had come to know that he was not the one to be blamed entirely, may be just the circumstances were against him in those times when he needed them the most. They felt guilty of how they behaved with him but again that thing came in between, HOW TO SAY SORRY? But now even that problem was solved, HQ as a punishment had decided to send him in a village for three months and he was not allowed to meet anyone.

He had smiled when he had been told that he can't meet anyone, because he knew they will never even come to meet him so that thing never persisted in the first place...but his smile contained within it so much pain, pain of being alone again, and pain of being never be able to get back that trust of his loved ones.

It had been one whole month now since he had left, they had no news about him, they were afraid of losing him but none of them was ready to accept the truth that they missed him! And were worried for him, they had all seen his condition the day he had left and were even more worried because of that, especially freddy because may be, he was the only one who had shared some of abhijeet's pain in those days if not entirely.

In all these things there was something good too, Daya had returned one month before on the day when abhijeet had left. As he came to knew that abhijeet was going to get his punishment he had decided to come back and also he missed everyone even abhijeet! So it had just taken him a few moments to decide to return, But he had also become silent, the grief of his sister's death still persisted in his heart but now the anger for abhijeet had decreased to a level that he felt guilty of whatever he had done and had said to his friend...or to his BEST FRIEND! Now tears came in his eyes whenever he remembered abhijeet he was missing him badly. He needed to apologize to him for whatever he had said, because deep down in his heart he knew that abhijeet was right in his decision but the circumstances in those days were just highly against them...

He had got abhijeet's letter and had read it the same day he had returned...

**A/N Pata hai guys bahot boring tha, aur ghatiya bhi, but yaar abh exams mein isse jayada nahi kar sakti yaar sorry... Aur yeh twist of time kaisa laga? "evil smile"**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Namskar sasriyakaal adaab...**

**Swagat hai aap sabhi ka aaj ke iss update mein...**

**Aaj hum humare sabhi reviewers ka thank you karna chahte hain hume itne dino tak jhelne ke liye.. ****J**

R nd R- thanks a lot dear, with your reviews i feel i have become successful in writing something that will bind the readers to the story and to the theme of it... J

Guest- yes 1 month is over. Regarding getting abhijeet sir back or not stay tuned.. ;)

.1- thank you dear.. J

Guest- dear if you do not like it why not just leave it and go on with stories you like to read, i appreciate your honest feedback though, thank you.. J

D- Thank you dear, it's really good to know that you are liking my style...thank for your wishes.. :D

GD- i also love this decreasing of anger yaar, it's good to know you like it...letter abhi der hai.. ;) mera brain aur typewriter aur inspiration aur helper sabh busy hain yaar... GD you are saying this.. "Balanced emotions", tumhe se sikha hai yaar.. ;)

Guest- thank you dear.. J

Palak96- thank you dear... chota update hi hai yaar..i hope it lives up to your expectations.. J

Cute smile- just waits and watch... ;) thank you dear.. J

Dreamy girl- dear, aapki request na main kabhi aur puri karne ki koshish karungi pakka... ;)

Abc- dear i don't think i will be showing much of tarika, sorry if you wanted to yaar, but just wait hope you get what you want from the story.. J

Aditi- hahah, it was dear, it's your love for the story that keep's it interesting.. Thank you dear..

Honey- your user name is really sweet...hahaha...yaar abhi toh picture baaki hai mere dost.. ;)

Bint-e-abid- yaar tum toh humesha hi speechless ho jata ho...ahahahah.. thank you dear :D

.161- yaar mujhe laga boring tha... thank you dear for liking it... :D

Duoangel- letter ko abhi thodi der hai dear... thank you and haina boring tha na...raveena ko bhi bata do...hahahah just joking yaar... :D

Duomylife- abh koi sorry worry nahi, abh toh sirf saza milegi milegi saza ;) meri wish puri kar do, tumhe toh pata hai na kya hai ;) and yaar aisa nahi hai, bahot logo ne review karna choda hai.. L arre i felt it was boring abh kya bachi ki jaan loge... thanks a lot dear for liking it.. :D

Kritika- oho, fire ;)... are mera chapter main jaise bhi bulo... mujhe acha laga aapko yeh chapter pasand aaya.. thanks alot buddy. :D

Srish- haan yaar 1 month ho gaya, so sad na.. ;).. i will meet you at the end of this chapter dear, hope you will not get bored and stop reading it in b/W..

Sweetpari- very bad aapne humare beech ki baatein suni, hume yeh umeed nahi thi... "angry"

Abh hum kya kar sakta hai dear, jabh reviews kam ho toh likhne ka bhi dil nahi karta... chalo phir bhi hum aapke liye likh rahein hain.. ;)

Jyoti- that is the biggest achievement for a writer dear that the readers attach themselves so much to the story that they start feeling the pain and anger.. Thank you yaar.. :D

Adk- i felt your review was very honest and the first one too... so a chocolate for you.. J

Sorry guys if i have missed anyone in between, and dekho abh update ki bhi length badhi hogayi shikayat nahi karna "Evil smile and left the place to save myself from the attack of jute(shoes) and chappal(sleepers)"

**Now read the chapter:**

* * *

**PRESENT:**

**Daya's house: Night time...**

**10:30 pm**

He was sitting on his bed in his usual formal attire of bureau; he had a folded paper in his hand. He was staring it from quite a long time as if trying to search his buddy in it from outside as whom he had met inside the letter was not his buddy but just a broken soul. A soul who was broken because of him, because of circumstances and because of his own mistake! As tears made their way in daya's eyes daya spread his fingers on that letter as if trying to console his buddy and trying to ease his pain, but all his attempts were pointless because his buddy was not inside that letter, in fact his buddy was somewhere far away, far away from this letter from daya and from his own self! He was lost somewhere between pain and guilt on that day only, that day when daya had done that mistake...that terrible mistake!

**Flashback:**

_The whole environment of pain and sorrow had calmed down but the storms of pain, guilt, rage and anger still persisted in the hearts of people... The things seemed to be calm but the emotions were not, the pain looked to be in control but it had increased in the hearts..._

_Someone was sleeping with sedatives in his blood while the other was unconscious because of blood loss but both were going through the same pain in their pure hearts..._

_Others were restless, the things were not in their control anymore, girls were angry, and boys were just confused...freddy was with abhijeet in his heart but right now his brain said to him to be with daya._

_An Old man came out of the airport, his fast steps and his heavy breath telling about his urgency and his restlessness, right now he just wanted to be in that place from where he had left some days back giving the command to his right hand which he felt had paralysed..._

_He took a Cab and told the driver to take him to CID BUREAU! Now he had to spend 30 minutes in this closed space with his thoughts and his anger with him..._

_Both of them opened their eyes, while one had rage and anger in them the other had pain and pure guilt with FEAR in them..._

**_In Hospital:_**

_He opened his eyes, looking around and trying to grab his surroundings, he saw a man lying on the couch with closed eyes. He lay there for few minutes, his brain replaying all that had happened, his eyes again filled tears but this time other than tears he had rage and anger in his eyes, he murmured " Naina, main tumse wada karta hun main uss aadmi ko nahi chodunga jisne tumhaare saath yeh kiya aur nahi ussko jisski wajah se yeh sabh hua..."_

**_He closed his eyes tightly and few tears slipped down and fell on that paper he had in his hands, he had really given that person a big punishment, a punishment that proved to be painful for both of them!_**

_He moved out of the hospital..._

**_In Bureau:_**

_A silence that prevailed in this place at this hour of morning was not new but today it seemed more painful and tense..._

_Daya entered inside and made his way straight towards the room where rajesh was kept, rajat and sachin looked at each other and then followed him in..._

_Daya after seeing him had no control over himself and just started beating him with punches and slaps, rajat and sachin trying to stop him but all their efforts going in vain in front of daya's strength and vexation!_

_Daya started panting and pushed rajesh back who after falling back just started laughing in bits..._

_Rajat and sachin grabbed daya now and looked angrily towards rajesh seeing him laughing...while rajesh after sometime, smirked looking at daya and said to him.._

_"mujhe maarne se kuch nahi hoga officer, hahahah...mujhe toh tumhara uss DOST ne hi bataya tha, bahot bharosa hai na usspe tumhe, todh diya ussne tumhara bharosa inspector todh diya...hahahahah"_

_Daya in anger again trying to move towards rajesh but this time rajat and sachin controlled him well, daya freed himself from their grip after sometime, and moved out..._

_He looked here and there; he was not looking in his senses at all. He saw a gun lying on abhijeet's table and picked it up and again moved inside, by that time abhijeet too had entered the bureau, daya didn't saw him but abhijeet saw daya moving in rajesh's room with HIS gun...he too immediately moved in, leaving team extremely in worried condition as he was looking much weak, his body looked drowned! _

_As abhijeet got in; despite rajat's and sachin's protests daya **shot **rajesh...after that the whole team hearing the bullet sound moved towards them, while rajat and sachin leaving daya now moved to treat rajesh who was lying down with blood oozing out from his stomach...daya after that just moving out, abhijeet hid himself and because of clutter and other's presence just took his gun out from daya's hands...!_

_Here Acp sir reached bureau, and saw daya coming out from the room, daya didn't saw him, he was lost in his own thoughts..._

_Acp sir kept a hand on daya's shoulder and daya after feeling that fatherly touch turned his head and seeing acp sir he just let himself broke down..._

_Acp sir just tried to sooth his younger son who was in extreme pain right now because of his own buddy..._

_Acp(to daya in soft tone)- daya..daya...bache chup ho jayo kuch nahi hoga...naina bilkul theek ho jayegi daya, main keh raha hun na...daya..._

_Daya(sobbing)- sir naina,...naina...sir woh...abh kabhi bhi...nahi sir..._

_Acp (shocked)- daya?_

_Daya-sir woh...woh mujhe ...chodh ke... chali...chali... gayi sir...sir woh..._

_He fell on his knees leaving Acp sir completely shocked..._

_Here now the whole team came out of the room...only rajat and sachin were in as they were with rajesh..._

_Acp sir looked at daya with tears in his eyes and then at abhijeet who was standing there in his front..._

_Acp- Abhijeet..._

_Abhijeet looked at him and a fear passed through his eyes..._

_Abhijeet(trembling voice)- s..s...sir..._

_Here daya after hearing abhijeet's voice stood up in jerk and moved towards abhijeet with full force but this time Nikhil and pankaj grabbed him...while daya in much anger..._

_Daya(to abhijeet)- tumhaari...sirf...sirf tumhaari wajah se...aaj..aaj naina...main tumhe chodunga nahi abhijeet...nahi.._

_Abhijeet looked him in tears, daya saw in those eyes something, something he had never seen before...something that calmed him down, but this time though his heart melted seeing those pain and fear filled eyes, his brain took control over him, that said to him "this man is the reason his sister is dead..."_

**"boss...Abhi!...yaar please mujhe maaf...main tumhe nahi...tumhaari ankhen mujhse uss din kitna kuch keh gayi...par mein...yaar mein..." he closed his eyes again...**

_Daya again tried...but Nikhil and pankaj held him firmly...while Acp sir ordered..._

_Acp- Nikhil, pankaj...daya ko andar leke jaao...mujhe abhijeet se baat karni hai..(he said eyeing abhijeet..)_

_Abhijeet too turned towards him..._

_Acp(in cold tone)- bolo abhijeet..._

_Abhijeet looked at him and then towards the team, he needed some support, he was feeling really weak but all he got from his team and acp sir were focusing angry eyes...he started recounting all those in low tone...while Acp sir heard all with anger in his eyes increasing every second..._

_Abhijeet ended all, as a tear slipped down his cheeks...he remembered naina and his promise again, daya's words floated back in his ears..._

_Acp(in angry tone)- tumne HQ se baat kyun nahi ki haan...aur ek baar mujhse toh puch liya hota abhijeet...humari baat hui thi na...haan ki nahi?_

_Abhijeet nodded in yes..._

_Acp- toh phir tumne mijhe kuch bataya kyun nahi abhijeet, haan...(he said in much higher voice now)...(teasingly)...yaa tumhaari akal(intelligence)...ya akadh(ego) jyada hi badh gayi hai... haan..._

_Abhijeet- na..na..nahi sir...sir...woh mujhe laga...agar main...maine aapko bataya toh aap...aap yeh sabh yahin rukwa denge...phir sir un baaki...baaki ladkiyon ki jaan ko khatra ho sakta tha..issiliye maine...(he looked down in guilt or pain..)_

_Acp(he started clapping)- wah bhai wah...chalo sabh log taaliyan bajao...Sr. Inspector abhijeet ne yeh baat mujhe issliye nahi batai kyunki main toh pagal hun...mujhme akal nahi hai...aur main inhe sahi salah nahi deta...aur yeh janaab itne hoshiyaar hain...chalo chalo sabh talliyaan bajao...(he signalled everyone to clap..while abhijeet looked towards him in extreme pain)...aur bhai mahashe...aapne Hq se khabar lene ki koshish kyun nahi ki haan..._

_Abhijeet(in extreme guilt)- sir woh mujhe...mujhe laga...agar maine...maine Hq se baat..baat ki toh woh log isskeliye mana mana kar denge...phir main yeh case..._

_A hard slap from Acp sir shut his mouth completely...he looked at him in extreme pain and tears in his eyes...while acp sir in anger..._

_Acp(in rash tone)- dimaagh kharab ho gaya hai kya tumhara haan...case...ek case abhijeet...tumne isskeliye naina ki jaan daao par laga di...aur un sabh ki jaan bacha ne ke liye tumne naina ki jaan kurbaan karna mukammal samjha...haan abhijeet? Mujhe tumse yeh umeed nahi thi abhijeet...17 saal...17 saal abhijeet...inn saalon mein main kitni baar team ko tumhaare kandho par chodh ke gaya hun...par asi galti abhijeet...mujhe tumse isski umeed nahi thi abhijeet...nahi thi..._

_Abhijeet(with tears in his eyes)- sir main..sir bas...mujhe laga main yeh sambhal...main...sir aap meri baat..mujhe kuch bhi nahi...maloom tha.._

_Acp –kya...kya nahi maloom tha abhijeet haan...puri case file milli thi na abhijeet..phir?...(purvi and shreya looked at each other)...sharam aarahi hai abhijeet mujhe...sharam...abh yeh kehte hua bhi ganda lagta hai..ki yeh aadmi jo itne saal se mere saath kaam kar raha hai..usse...yeh sabh bhi nahi pata...ya kaho dukh hota hai..iss baat ka ki maine tumhe apni team mein liya..._

_Abhijeet looked him in shock..this time his tears broke free..._

_Acp sir after seeing those tears came in even more anger.. "yeh aasun...in aasuon se kya abhijeet naina wapas aajayegi? Nahi na!...tumne bahot galat kadam uthaya hai abhijeet...bahot galat...mujhe tumse yeh umeed nahi thi...mujhe lagta tha..tum tum...aisi galti kabhi nahi kar sakta abhijeet..par tumne...tumne mujhe niche gira diya abhijeet...bilkul niche..._

_Abhijeet down his head, there was nothing left to be said...his vision was blurry due to his tears..._

_Acp sir calmed himself down a bit and asked to abhijeet..._

_Acp- abhijeet...kya koi gadbad nahi lagi tumhein haan...sabh kuch itni asaani se kaise hota chala gaya...aur jabh tumhein inn logo pe shak tha, toh pehle yeh sabh karne se wahan kuch puch teach nahi ki..._

_Abhijeet(with down head)- sir..kuch..kuch gadbad toh lagi thi mujhe...par maine maine socha main kuch jyada hi soch rahan hun...issiliye.._

_Acp sir came in much anger, and wanted to slap abhijeet again on his these stupid mistakes, but he controlled himself with much difficulty and started pacing the room...in anger with.._

_Acp- dimaagh kharab karke rakh diya hai tumne mera...ek baar, ek baar puch hi liya hota abhijeet...mana bhi kar deta toh itna bewakoof toh main bhi nahi ki...ki unn logo ki jaan khatre mein padhne deta...(as he remembered those things said by abhijeet and the mistakes he did during these things his anger started boiling again...)...pata nahi...pata nahi abhijeet kyun...aaj aaj aisa lag raha hai jaise uss din tumhe leke maine galti ki thi...tum itni badhi galti kaise kar sakta ho abhijeet aur woh bhi ek ladki...naina...naina ke nishaane pe hote hua bhi...jaante ho..(he said in angry smily tone)..uss din mujhse sabh ne kaha tha..ki main kis pagal ko le raha hun...(abhijeet felt a sharp pain in his head and heart...he felt a small jerk in his body..)_

_Abhijeet- sir aap aisa...sir maine jo kuch bhi...jo kuch bhi kiya...mujhe mujhe sachme sir...pata nahi tha sir..aap meri baat sune sir ek baar..._

_Here daya who had forcefully came out after hearing this came in much anger and grabbed abhijeet...with..._

_Daya- kya, abh kya batana ya kehene sunne ko reh gaya hai abhijeet haan...tum tum abhi bhi apni galti ki safaai de rahe ho abhijeet haan...(as tears came in his eyes his grip became loose)..maine tumpe bharosa kiya tha abhijeet...har had tak bharosa...tumne mera bharosa hi nahi abhijeet mujhe bhi todh diya hai..mujhe bhi todh diya hai..._

_He left abhijeet, while abhijeet tried to say to daya..._

_Abhijeet-yaar daya tum..ek baar meri baat...yaar..._

_Daya in anger pushed abhijeet while this time the whole team remained silent as they felt that it was important for daya to release his anger and pain... _

_Daya- yaar...hahaha(he started laughing in pain)...yeh yeh shabd abhijeet...tum jaante ho abhijeet..mujhe yeh shabd kitna pyaara tha...par par abh mujhe isse nafrat ho gayi hai...nafrat...aaj aaj iss shabd pe thukne ko dil karta hai abhijeet...jaante ho kyun..sirf tumhaari wajah se...tumne iss shabd ko hi ganda kar diya hai...tum jaise dost se acha toh dushman hota hai...tumne itna ghinona kaam kaise abhijeet...kaise...tumne tumne uss aadmi ko yeh sabh bataya na abhijeet..hain na..(abhijeet looked at daya in extreme shock)...tumne hi naina ke bare mein usse bataya tha na abhijeet...(daya in anger slapped abhijeet..)...nafrat ho rahi hai abhijeet...mujhe tumse nafrat ho rahi hai...(daya pushed abhijeet hard and he stumbled back as so many salty drops escaped his eyes..)...tumhe saza milni chahiye abhijeet..ek aisi sajah jo tumhe jindagi bhar yaad rahe...(daya now in anger was beating abhijeet...he hit abhijet's head on the wall, and pressed his shoulder...) dekhna abhijeet...dekhna jab tak tumhe iss ki sajah nahi mill jaati na...main yahan wapis nahi aaunga...he left abhijeet after pushing him there even more...(abhijeet however had become completely lost now, his head was bleeding and now his shoulder started to bleed again..he looked at daya...who was now moving out...his blurry vision provided him just an image of moving out daya, he wanted to call him out and say to him.. that he had not done what daya is thinking but his voice was completely shut..) _

**_Present:_**

Daya opened his teary eyes and as his tears made their way down his face, he looked at that piece of paper and said in a painful teary whisper "boss...yaar..maine sachme bahot badi sajah dedi tumhe...ki tumhe tumhe se nahi...sabh se hi cheen liya..yaar mujhe maaf...main galat tha yaar...main bahot galat tha...please wapas aa jaayo yaar..please...mujhe aana chahiye tha..tumse milne..main jaanta tha..galti tumhaari nahi thi..par main..main naraaz tha yaar... bahot naraaz...(he took a deep breath as tears made it difficult for him to breath)...tum wapas aa jayo yaar..please yaar...please!"

He again opened that letter and started reading it... going through his buddy's pain, that his buddy had suffered in those days when he had nothing with himself...absolutely with nothing!

* * *

**A/N**

**So guys how was it..**

**_Did you liked it do let me know.._**

**_Now srish..dear see i was planning at first exactly what you suggested but the thing is i don't have much time to write all that, it's with much difficulty that i have managed to bring you all till this point but further i want to make it short, and i think that you will be satisfied with what i will be showing..maybe it will meet your expectations.._**

**_Next guys A VERY HAPPY AND COLOURFUL HOLI TO YOU! I know i know i am late but koi baat nahi..itni maafi toh banti hai, hai na.._**

**_Guys it's time for me to leave, i will not be updating for 11 months may be, or even if i update once in a month it will be a short one...sorry.._**

**_But i have one deal for you all...if i got 50 or so reviews or more than that..and not counting update fast reviews i will be updating this once more, in a week or so..._**

**_So decide it yourself whether you want update or not..._**

**_TATA BYE BYE..._**

**_AND take care_**

**_And haan next chapter if posted, that depends on your reviews, would be the letter from abhijeet to daya... "evil smile"_**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**How are you guys, i guess fine :D**

**Chalo i am really happy that you like this story so much, but guys i have my own problems na, and i have already informed you all about this break and basically it's not a break i am going to go to hostel and i am not allowed to carry laptop so i will not be able to write na...please understand na guys...**

**It's really heartbreaking for me too, to leave this story and you all lovely people and my dear friends but it's not in my hands... ****L**

**The things are still not much clear, i may not go to hostel but then i will be getting busy for whole day long and will not be having time to write, so it will still be the same, the updates may come after 4-5 weeks or even months and short too...**

**I hope you will all still give me your wishes and support and by the god's grace i will be able to achieve what i want to and will be back with a bang...your continued support would help me to continue this story guys...**

**Chalo bahot bakwaas ho gayi hai na...abh padhlo, will meet you all in the end... B..bYE..and enjoy!**

* * *

As softly as he could he opened that letter. He is not aware of the reason that why even after being so much in pain every time he read those lines, those painful words of his buddy he still came and opened this letter again- again...maybe he wanted to punish himself with those teary words and with that pain from which his buddy suffered from or maybe he just wanted to go through the same pain!

He read that first line of the letter; it was written in very haphazard writing looking like that the writer was not even able to grip the pen properly...

**Daya...yaar...tu...tu...mujh...mujhse...abh...abhi...bhi...yaar...tu...main...**

**(**The paper had so many circular drops of a hesitating soul. Daya sensed abhijeet close his eyes while writing this to console himself and then start again..)

**Tune mujhe maaf kar diya na yaar...tu mujhse naraaz...tu naraaz hota toh shayad yeh padhta bhi nahi...par padh raha hai toh...(**daya can see abhijeet with a painful smile on that paper, he tried to grab him again but this time also he failed) **Yaar...main...main...kuch kehene layak nahi main yeh janta hun...par yaar main kya...mujhe bahot dar yaar daya...mujhe bahot takleef hoti hai yaar...**

**tu..tu mujhse yeh dosti aur yaari ka rishta toh cheen chukka hai daya(**daya absentmindedly nodded in no)**...par shayad maine nahi khoya...ya shayad kho diya...pata nahi yaar..kuch...kuch samajh nahi aata...sabh kuch bikhra bikhra sa lagta hai yaar...sabh kuch kho sa gaya hai ...( **daya felt abhijeet lost somewhere..)...**sabh badal sa gaya hai ...uss galti ke teer aake mere dil ko zakhmi kar jaatein hain daya par koi aata hi nahi...koi bhi nahi...main akela ho gaya hun yaar...ek dum akela...bina kissi wajood...bina kissi shaksh...bina kissi sahare aur shayad bina saans ke bhi...kya main ji bhi rahan hoon daya? (**so many tears flowed down daya's eyes, he got a lump in his throat and found it difficult to breath so just taking some deep breaths before reading forward)...**main janta hoon daya ki maine galti ki...tujhse jhooth bolke, acp sir ko kuch na batake...team ko bhi dhoke mein rakh ke...par kya sachmein mujhe itni badi sajah milni chahiye thi daya...(**daya nodded in no with tears)...**nahi na...phir kyun tumne, acp sir ne aur sabh ne mujhe itni badhi sajah de di yaar...ki main khudse hi chin gaya...apni jindagi air maut ke beech hi fas kar reh gaya... **

** daya main kehta tha na tujhse mujhe dar lagta hai akele hone se...phir se uss tanhai mein jaane se...aur dekh aaj mein phir se ek dum akela ho gaya hun...ek dum akela...abh toh mere paas aasun bhi nahi rahe daya...aur nahi shabd apne dard ko bayan karne ke liye...tu to mere dard ko bina bole samajh leta tha na yaar...phir abh kya hua...tu mujhe chodh gaya na daya...ek dum akela...(** daya said in a whisper "nahi abhi..main yahin hun yaar...main yahin..")

**pata hai daya sabh kehete hain ki waqt zakhmon par marham laga deta hai...toh kya waqt ne tere zakhmon par marham nahi lagaya daya...jo maine tujhe zakhm diye woh bhare nahi daya...(** daya this time burst in loud cry, he knew why abhijeet saying this...he knew his buddy...he knew his heart..)...**tu mujhse milne nahi aaya yaar...itni badi sajah deke bhi nahi...mujhe kuch samajh nahi aata daya...kya sahi kya galat...bas itna pata chalta hai ki...main inn sabh mein hi dab ke reh gaya yaar...inn sabh ke bare mein sochne bethun na toh saare teer mujh tak hi aa kar ruk jaate hai...dheere dheere apni noke mujhe chubhatein hain...bahot dard hota hai yaar...takleef hoti hai...(**daya could not control himself now...he just left the letter there, his buddy's teary face came in front of his eyes, those eyes which said to him so much looked at him pleadingly... "**daya yaar please"..)...sabh bikhar raha hai daya...aur inn sabh ke saath main bhi tukdo mein batta jaa rahan hun...chand dino mein main bhi shayad apni galati ki tarah ek maut ka hi roop le lun...(**daya now sat perplexed, he had slumped down his bed in grief...he now sat on the cold floor and read further..)...

**Rajesh mujhpe has raha tha daya...bahot zor zor se...uss din hospital mein...usski woh hasi najane kyun mujhe chubhti hai daya...woh woh mujhse keh raha tha ki..ki...ussne tumse kaha ki maine usse woh sabh bataya...woh phir mujhpe hasne laga daya...lekin iss baar usski woh hasi mere dil ke andar jaakar bath gayi yaar...woh mere dil ko andar andar se hi kha rahi hai daya...aur bahot had tak kha chuki hai...tune...tune usspe wishwaas karna mujhpe vishwaas karne se jyada lazmi samjha daya?...kya main itna bura hoon daya...itna ganda...itna bhadda...( **daya** "**nahi abhi.."**)...(the paper felt soggy after that...it had so many tears of that man broken by his own self)..**

**Acp sir uss din kitna kuch keh gaye daya...sabke saamne hi keh diya...meri ek baat bhi nahi suni yaar...unka woh thappad meri rooh ko aaj bhi kaapne par majboor kar deta hai yaar...unka woh taaliyaan bajana...mujhe leke galti karna...woh sabh baate mere dil mein bas gayi hain daya...kahi bahot andar tak bas gayi hain...main chah kar bhi unhe bahar nahi nikaal paa raha yaar...phir bhi wohi ek chah hai daya ki jabh bhi marun...tu aur Acp sir toh kam se kam mere saath hon...**

**Tumne mujhe mara tha na daya...bahot jyada mara tha...(**dada closed his eyes in extreme pain as right now what he felt inside his heart was that pain of his buddy which he had felt in those moments of his life)...**sabh dekh rahe the daya...koi bhi nahi aaya...koi bhi nahi...Acp sir bhi nahi...mujhe bahot dard hota hai daya...bahot dukh hota hai...bahot takleef bhi hoti hai...kya daya maine apni zindagi bhar ka rishta kuch palon mein hi kho diya...kya main itna bura hoon daya ki tu...tu...mujhe maar ke bhi chala gaya aur wapis puchne tak ko nahi aaya...mujhe uss samaye bura tere mujhe maarne ka nahi laga daya...tu chahe toh meri jaan bhi lele yaar...main ek shabd tak nahi kahun ga...(**daya's tears mixed with those salty marks of salty drops on paper)...**par daya uss rajesh ke kehne pe tune mujhpe shak kiya...kya main aur tu un kuch palon itne alag hogaye ki ek dusre ko pehchaan tak nahi paaye...maine tujhe kitni baar kehne ki koshish ki daya...apni aankhon se tak apni baat kehne ki koshish ki daya..par tune suna nahi daya...tu mujhe maarta hi raha yaar...sabh ke saamne maarta hi raha...(**daya in anger just hit his hand on the bed..)**...mujhme yeh sabh sehne ki aur himmat nahi hai daya...bilkul bhi nahi hai yaar...meri himmat bhi unn aasuon ki tarah bikhar chuki hai daya jo uss samaye nikle the jabh tune mujhe mara tha...bahot chot lagi thi yaar...par pata nahi kyun dard nahi hua tha...jo dard mere dil mein tha woh bhi wahin ka wahin kaapke reh gaya tha daya...kissi se kuch kehne ki himaat nahi thi...na kissi se aur kuch sunne ki...magar main majbur tha yaar...sabh kehte rahe aur main unke har alfaaz ko apne sine mein dabata gaya yaar...**

**Aaj apne ird gird dekhta hun toh koi nazar nahi aata...koi dard ho toh koi saath nahi deta...yaar girta hun toh koi uthana wala nahi dikhta...rota hun toh koi aasun pochne wala nahi aata...tu bhi nahi aata yaar...koi bhi nahi aata...main ekdum akela reh gaya hun yaar...mujhe koi chahiye daya...koi bhi...main har shaks mein panah lene ki koshish karta hun...har jagah har waqt koi sahara dhundhta hun...ek lakdi ko bhi apne nazdeek dekhke acha mehsoos karta hun yaar...**

**Main jaa rahan hun daya..kahin bahot dur...pata nahi kahan...bas jahan koi mill jaaye...jo mujhe sahara de sake...ya kaho mujhe phir se meri rooh lauta sake...shayad main wahin jaa rahan hun...jahan naina chali gayi...sabse dur...apne aap se dur...tujhse, acp sir se sabh se yaar..."**

the whole night he again spent in that same pain, guilt and regret...his tears didn't stopped for once...his buddy's painful smile came in front of his eyes as his eye lids tried to shut...those eyes now said the whole story of his buddy's pain to him, the words said by those eyes he heard now which he had missed in those moments...

**Salunkhe's home...night time...**

Both the buddies sat there with eased body movements but tensed minds with their hot coffee mugs in their hands and providing warmth to their hearts...

As he kept his mug aside and went again in those thoughts his buddy looked at him and called him softly yet in firm tone..

"pradyuman..."

"hmmm"

"kya hum yaar...kya coffee achi nahi bani..." he said trying to ease his friends tension, stress and worry...or may be simple regret and pain...

But his friend remained in his own thoughts, drifted back as he knew again in those painful moments of his life or their lives when they had lost a precious relation forever...a relation which was very dear to him but in different terms, in terms that he himself could not define but now he knew that he needed that relation back in his life to make his life as colourful and as peaceful as it was earlier when he was there to fight with him, to tease him, to care for him!

But he knew that whatever they do or how much they regret they will not get him back, they had hurt him a lot, had left him alone in times when he needed them the most, had said to him certain words that could not be taken back...however still somewhere deep in his heart he still wished to get him back, he knew it was difficult but he just wanted him to be back, to be back with them, to smile as he did, to live his life with peace and joy rather than pain and gulit...

As he came back from his own thoughts he now saw his friend drifted apart in his own, as tears formed in his eyes he controlled them and asked in a tensed tone to his buddy...

"yaar salunkhe, kya woh mujhe..mujhe kabhi maaf kar payega?"

Salunkhe opened his wet eyes and looked at his buddy who was also in tears, if it would have been some other situation he himself must have consoled his buddy but right now!

Salunkhe.. "tumhein lagta hai usse karna chahiye...mujhe nahi lagta.." he said angrily while getting up from his chair and grabbing the coffee empty coffee mugs...

Pradyuman.. "main janta hun maine..maine use puri team ki mojudgi mein woh sabh keh ke galat kiya..par yaar main bhi toh uss samaye gusse mein tha na...mujhe sharmindgi hai.."

Salunkhe(sarcastically)- toh kya use nahi thi? (acp sir down his head, while salunkhe smiles painfully..)..uss bache ne najane kitni baar tumse maafi mangi pradyuman, najane kitni baar tumse baat karne ki koshish ki magar tumne kiya kia...usse aur todh ke rakh diya pradyuman tumne..usse bilkul hi akela kar diya...

Pradyuman... "maine bahot galat kiya salunkhe par main...main usske bina nahi yaar...woh mujhme aur puri team mein basta hai yaar...usske bina...

Salunkhe- yeh baat usse woh sabh kehte samaye nahi yaad aayi...aur usse ignore karte samaye(he took a deep sigh, picked up the coffee mugs and went in the kitchen to deposit them in the sink..)

Acp sir remained silent as so many images and memories floated back in his eyes...as abhijeet's smiley face came in front of his eyes, the blocked tears flowed down with a painful smile on his own face...

Salunkhe returned and seeing acp again lost in thoughts...

Salunkhe(touching acp sir's shoulder)- boss...

Pradyuman(absent minded)- yaar salunkhe usski woh hasi...yaar woh ek hasi yeh ahsaas dilate thi ki woh mere saath har pal hai...har mushkil mein...usski woh hasi ek ajeeb sa aatmvishwaas bhar deti thi yaar.. (teary tone)..par yaar abh toh hasi dekhe hi...najane kitna waqt hogaya...

Salunkhe pressed his shoulder and said to him soothingly this time..but in teary tone...

"dekhna abh jabh woh aayega na toh hum log sabh use apne pyaar se wapas le aayenge...woh sabhko maaf kardega...sabh ko..."

Acp sir stood up and hugged salunkhe...

Pradyuman- waqt sachme har zakhm bhar deta hai salunkhe..har zakhm...hai na?

Salunkhe merely nodded while acp sir bid him good bye and left...salunkhe closed the door and whispered in a wet tone..  
"nahi pradyuman...nahi..iss baar tum galat ho yaar...waqt har zakhm nahi bhar sakta yaar...aur woh zakhm jo apno se mile akelepan aur nirasha ne diye hon woh toh kabhi nahi..kabhi bhi nahi yaar...aut tum logo ne toh usse had se badhkar zakhm de diye hain pradyuman...har zakhm nahi bhara ja sakta yaar..."

* * *

**A/N**

**Chalo koi aur baat karne se pehle zara aap logon ki class ho jaye...**

**Yahan kitne aise hain jinhone guest ke naam se double ya triple review kare..haan sach sach bata do warna..khair chodho abh tum bachon ko kya punishment dun..**

**Pehle se hi itne ache bachon ki tarah itezaar kar rahe the toh koi baat nahi..**

**Waise bhi this time i am very happy...**

**And dear sweetestpari..hahaha naam acha hai na...**

**Aapkeliye meri taraf se ek dairy milk silk kyunki aapne badhi honestly bina guest bane 5-6 reviews diye...hahahaha...nahi pasand aaye toh ferrero rocher bhi hai..**

**R nd R...one chocolate for you too..as the first reviewer... ;)**

**GD- one for you too..aapke liye toh sweets bhi ek sache review ke liye...no need to say sorry yaar...**

**Srish- dear you know what you are a very special reviewer to me, you read the story with open mind and keenly and that's what i like...see dear daya trusted that criminal more because first the criminal was not the one to break his trust it was abhijeet sir..and second he was much angry on abhijeet sir..i think that answers your query..**

**Sorry can't reply to all the reviews but a big wala THANKS and HUGS to you all... :D**

* * *

**Abh thodi story ki baat hojaye...**

**Chalo guys yeh toh khatam ho gaya...abh kya abhijeet sir ka intezaar ho raha hai...**

**Abhi sabr rakho abhijeet sir ko aane mein der hai...**

**Aur waise bhi guys sirf abhijeet sir ke hi emotions toh matter nahi karte na..now here i am trying to show other's especially acp sir's and daya sir's emotions too na...waise bhi i think 16 chapters me se (not counting A/N's)...14 toh abhijeet sir pe hi the toh abh baakiyon ke emotions bhi toh matter karte hain na...**

**Now guys again for the next early update meri demand same hai, 50 reviews and then update...**

**Now i think many of you hurt because of acp sir's and daya sir's rash and harsh behavior with abhijeet sir so guys...**

**see we all have different views for our relations and for every relation we see or we ourselves experience..**

**according to me whenever a person is hurt because of their loved ones than the person has full right to show his pain, and in this case yaar daya sir even according to me had the right to show his anger on abhijeet sir by any means...**

**And see it's true that abhijeet sir had been with daya sir all the while and daya sir knows him full well but guys in these situations sometimes your brain takes the place of your heart and when this happens you don't think of the love and care you have got from that person but of the hurt and pain you have got right..at least that's my view...**

**In anger a person has the tendency to forget his surroundings and just work according to what his brain or heart says to him and in this situation daya sir's heart and brain both beleived on a criminal and then beat abhijeet sir...**

**No body and no relation in this world can be perfect guys you need to accept to live with the truth, here daya sir knew abhijeet but didn't even after knowing him abhijeet sir broke his trust so that knowing went off na...**

**chalo i hope you all are not hurt to that extent.. aagain sorry guys...espeically GD..i am really sorry yaar... ;)**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Pata hai pata hai aaj kal a/n's jyada ho rahe hain, but kya karun aap logo se baat kiye bina dil hi nahi bharta... ;)**

**Chalo aaplog soch rahe hoge ki itni jaldi kahan se aagayi...hai na..**

**Main aap sabh ko bata dun ki there are some delays in my plans so i have got a few free days may be three or four now and then some more later so i will be trying remember trying to complete this story as soon as i can...**

Shilpam- thank you dear...here's a silk for you as you were the first reviewer... ;)..wapas kar dena mujhe..baakiyon ko bhi deni hoti hai...hahaha...

Guest- thank you dear...one rocher for you too...

I have started answering reviewes from the bottom so dekh lo kaunsa kaunsa guest hai... :D

Aditi- thank you dear...aur cid ki tension nahi sabh mere dost hain..kuch nahi hoga bula lo.. "evil smile"

Shilpam- oye phir se...abh ki baar no choco for you...

Guest-aww..hugs to you too dear...and thank you yaar for your precious review...you too take care dear.. and here's a rocher from my magic ka pitara to you too.. :D

Cid life- thanks a lot dear..but no di haan..here's a rocher for you too...

Guest- dear see basically i can't grab each and every officer's characteristics na..and especially here when the thing is based on abhijeet sir it's daya sir, acp sir, freddy sir and salunkhe sir are the ones who matters more...about tarika...i don't belive in love dear sorry...thank for your review..here's one rocher for you too... J

Adk- dear don't wait for abhijeet sir's entry...i think it will take some time or may be no time ;)..here's a rocher for you too dear...thanks for the review again.. :D

Sweetpari- aww..my dearest sister..it's always nice to meet you here yaar...and yaar i was happy that you reviewed honestly..acha hua tumne bata diya apne bhai ke phone se karrahi ho warna main abhi abhijeet sir se shikayat karne wali thi... ;)..here's another choco for you..

Guest- hmm..here's a tissue for you...dekha kar hi diya na update... aapke liye bhi ek rocher ji... :D

Raveenanegi- thank you dear..aapkeliye bhi ek choco...

D- hmm itna short name..kya baat..thank you dear...yeh lijiye aap bhi ek rocher khaiye...

Bint-e-abid- thabk you bhaisahab..will surely try to add something...yeh lo itne rocher khaao..

Guest- when do you want it to end dear?..have a éclairs..

Honey- still waiting...chalo koi nahi waiting room toh ga na..hahaha...thank you dear..here's a choco for you too...

Srija- thank you dear...have a rocher...

Nela- short and sweet review haan..thank yaar..here's one rocher for you too...

GD- hmm letter aapki wajah se hi itna acha hua hai..so congrts to you..sweets free main nahi thin...RS.100 per peice...thank you yaar...tum bhi ek rocher le hi lo..

Duoangel- thank you yaar...and sorry dear main aapki duo wali request nahi puri kar paa rahi na..will try it in near future...tum bhi ek silk lo yaar...

Priya- thank you yaar...tum bhi rocher khaao...hehehe

Subhsresaha- thank you dear...aur yeh rahi aapki candy..waise toh sabh ko aaj rocher de rahi thi but aapne candy maangi hai toh aap wahi lelo... "evil smile"

Daya- kya baat naam daya hai aapka...chalo thank you dear..have a choco...aue kahin aap sachme daya hi toh nahi? Hahaha..

Jyoti- beta jee aap mujhse expectations high na hi rakhen toh acha hai...but i will try my best to keep up with your expectations...here have a choco...and thank you dear for your review..

Heemani- it's ok yaar...aap jabh bhi padho mujhe kya...mere liye important hai ki aap review do sacha wala..so thank you dear.. :D...hmm dekho yaar i have got some time, main issme complete kar saki toh theek warna thoda toh greed pe bhi control rakhna padhta hai na yaar...chalo now have a rocher and enjoy...

R nd R- hmm mere liye pata nahi kyun yaar salunkhe aur abhijeet ka relation bahot important hai kabhi negative toh kabhi positive..jaise iss Fic mein positive tha...chalo thank you dear here's a rocher for you too..

Nitu- thank you dear..have a rocher...

Abc-thank you dear ...have a rocher..

Diya- hmm...thank you yaar..tum bhi ek rocher khaao...

Tji- thank you dear...you too have a rocher dear..

Radha-thank you very much dear...have a rocher..

Dreamygirl- hahaha...thank you yaar...tum bhi ek rocher lo...

Abh aap sabh soch rahe hoge ki kahin aaj mera birthday toh nahi, nahi nahi aisa kuch nahi but kyunki mujhe kuch free time mila hai issiliye yeh chocolates hain aap sabh ke liye.. :D

All the guest reviewers -thank you...abh main lag alag likhungi toh confusing ho jayega issliye abh yahin se le lo...

Sorry if missed anybody... J

Chalo now read this update i will meet you all in the end.. :D

* * *

**Freddy's house:**

As he sat down with a cup of tea, tired and exhausted from the heavy load of work they have been dealing with his mind didn't bothered to relax a bit but just wondered off in the memories of someone he missed everyday. It was such an incident that had made him to respect this man even more, but still he felt guilty to be quite in those moments when he really needed to say something, he had seen everything that day, he had seen him being hit by daya and being scolded by Acp but he had just stood there like a stone unable to say unable to act and unable to react..

He placed his head on the back rest and as some tears came in his eyes he found himself again going through that particular day...

**Flashback:**

_They were in hospital with abhijeet inside the ICU being treated by and rajesh in the other room being treated by other doctors.._

_Acp sir after knowing about that attempt on rajesh came in much anger, rajat and sachin seeing his anger completely quite regarding that..._

_Here came out of the icu with tensed expressions and looking around he first asked Acp sir regarding daya's absence who just answered.. _

_Acp-" atul woh daya kissi kaam se bahar hai...tum batao abhijeet kaisa hai? He asked coldly with a tinge of anger yet worry in his voice.._

_Atul took a big sigh and answered in a low tone.._

_"pradyuman usske shoulder per bahot gheri chot hai, aur blood loss bhi bahot jyada hua hai, ghav toh chaku ka hi lagta hai, magar aisa lagta hai jaise kissine bahot gusse mein baar baar chaku ko usske kandhe mein ghusaya hai, bahot nazuk halat condition mein hai yaar usska shoulder jyada movement theek nahi, woh toh abhijeet ka will power kamal ka hai jo woh itna bloos loss seh gaya, kya kissi mission pe tha abhijeet?"_

_Acp sir simply nodded however doctor didn't looked satisfied with that nod, he looked at everyone and asked acp to come alone in his cabin.. _

_Atul- pradyuman tum zara mere cabin mein aao, mujhe kuch baat karni hai tumse..._

_Acp sir looked at him and followed him inside the cabin realising that there was something bad coming in their way..._

_Atul- baat kya hai haan...tum sabh aise ukhde ukhde se kyun lag rahe ho..._

_Acp- kuch nahi atul tujhe kuch batana ho toh bata..warna mujhe aur bhi kaam hai.._

_Atul- ho kya gaya hai pradyuman haan...aise kyun baat kar rahe ho tum..._

_Acp –tu bata raha hai ya main niklun.._

_Atul just looked at this man shocked, while acp sir just stood up and moved to leave the room.._

_Atul(from back)- mujhe lagta hai ki abhijeet ne khud per hi waar kiya hai.._

_Acp(shocked)-kya?...kya keh rahe ho tum atul, abhijeet bhala aisa kyun?_

_Atul- yeh sabh main nahi jaanta, issiliye daya ka puch raha tha main..lekin mujhe lagta hai abhijeet ne khudh hi apna aapm ko mara hai..atlest shoulder pe toh..ghav hi aisa tha...aur phir abhijeet ka mind bhi bahot restless hai, koi dar, koi dard, takleef, guilt pain usske ander chupi hui hai..._

_He looked at acp who looked in his own thoughts...he called him..._

_Atul(confused)- pradyuman?_

_Acp came back from his thoughts and asked..._

_Acp- atul itne blood loss ke baad bhi abhijeet behosh nahi hua, yah phir kuch aur...woh bureau mein hi tha..._

_Atul(he took a sigh)- mujhe dar hi issi baat ka hai pradyuman..._

_Acp sir looked at him confusingly..._

_Atul- dekho pradyuman jabh insaan kisi bahot takleef deh situation se guzarta hai na jo usski khud ki buni hui ho, uss samaye mein insaan ke ander ek ajeeb si shakti aa jati hai, ek ajeeb si will power, woh dard ko aur seh sakta hai, magar mushkilon ka saamna nahi kar sakta..(he looked absent minded now)..aur joh takleef maine aaj abhijeet mein dekhi na pradyuman...jaante ho guilt ek aisi cheez hoti hai jo insaan ko dard aur takleef sehne layak bana deti hai...mujhe lagta hai abhijeet kissi bahot badhi guilt mein hai pradyuman...aur ussi ne gusse mein apne upar waar kiya...aise mein toh dard aur takleef ka ehsaas pradyuman bas aankhen hi kar pati hain...main abhijeet ko abh bahot samaye se janta hoon pradyuman aur main iss insaan ke bare mein ye keh sakta hun ki yeh aadmi koi galat kaam karke ya kehlo koi galati karke usski takleef sehne ki woh shamta rakhta hai na pradyuman jo aur koi nahi rakh ta..iss aadmi ka junoon aur aatmwishwaas isski sabsi badi takat aur kamzori bhi hai jo isse todh ke rakh sakti hai...(he came back in present)..sorry yaar woh main..._

_Acp- abhijeet ko hosh kab tak aayega?_

_Atul(shocked)-pradyuman tum..._

_Acp sir glared at him.._

_Atul- abhi 2-3 ghante mein aajayega..._

_As acp sir stood up to leave the room atul looked at him and said as he was near the door..._

_"pradyuman.(acp sir stopped in his tracks).. har takleef, har dard, har mushkil aur yahan tak ki apni guilt se jhoojh ne ke liye bhi apno ke saath ki sabse jyada jarurat hoti hai, jo insaan akela hota hai na pradyuman woh apni zindagi jee toh leta hai, bhale hi hazaron tukdo mein bat kar hi kyun nahi, lakho baar tut kar aur girke hi kyun nahi magar woh apni zindagi ko mehsoor karna chodh deta hai pradyuman...usski zindagi sirf kuch palon mein badal jaati hai... joh naa hi khubsoorat hote hain aur nahi bure bas khali hote hain pradyuman aur aisi life phir life nahi rehti pradyuman...(atul moved towards his cabin door looked at acp sir who stood there in complete silence and left from there with few words as..) nark ban jaati hai..._

_Acp sir still stood there with his eyes wet. But right now his anger, his broken trust on abhijeet and the pain he felt for daya somewhere made his love, care and concern for abhijeet less effective over his heart..._

_Here after this acp sir left the hospital and went to his home to get a bit fresh, inform HQ and for some more official work.._

_Abhijeet gained consciousness after almost 1 and half hour only ...atul worried for him now as he had given abhijeet much high dose to keep his mind relaxed and also because abhijeet was much weak now..._

_Atul- kya abhijeet bachche...dekho thodi der so jaao tumhe araam milega...main injection de deta hun..._

_Abhijeet(low tone)- nahi doctor main theek hun..aap chinta nahi Karen...sabh hain kya bahar?_

_Atul(nodding in worry as "isska kuch nahi hosakta")- haan sabh hain...bas pradyuman bahar gaya hai kissi kaam se..(as he said this a painful smile came on abhijeet's lips).._

_Atul-tumhi ne apne aap par waar kiya tha na?_

_Abhijeet looked at him in shock and first nodded in no.._

_Abhijeet- nahi doctor main bhala aisa kyun..apne aap ko takleef.._

_Atul- mujhse jhooth bolne ki jarurat nahi abhijeet, ek hun sabh kuch bata sakta hun, haan ya na?_

_Abhijeet nodded in yes with down head while doctor just shook his head and said to abhijeet.._

_Atul- abhijeet apne aap ko takleef dene se na tumhara dukh jata hai aur nahi galti sahi hoti hai bachche...(he said lovingly)_

_Abhijeet(in extremely low and teary tone)- par doctor..khudko jabh takleef hoti hai na toh dusron ki takleef mehsoos karna asaan ho jata hai...aur phir uss insaan ko bhi acha lagta hai na jisse aapne takleef di ho..._

_Atul- yeh tumse kissne kaha bachche..._

_Abhijeet- maine mehsoos kiya, dekha aur suna hai...( he said with a painful smile on his face..)_

_Atul- Abhijeet...(shockingly)_

_Abhijeet just closed his eyes in pain as few tears escaped his eyes..._

_Atul didn't wiped those tears, he knew abhijeet enough to be left alone in these situations when he just wanted to be in his own company..._

_Here acp sir arrived in hospital after being informed by freddy about abhijeet's consciousness..._

_He saw atul coming out from abhijeet's room..._

_Acp- hum mil le usse?_

_Atup(he looked at acp in shock)- haan..._

_Acp sir immediately moved inside abhijeet's room..._

_Acp- abhijeet?_

_Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at acp sir, he tried to get up but freddy and rajat stopped him from doing so..._

_Acp-kaisa lag raha hai abh? (he asked him coldly)_

_Abhijeet-main theek hun sir..._

_Freddy- sir aap theek..._

_Abhijeet(with a smile on his face)- freddy main sachme theek hun..._

_Acp- rajesh per goli kissne chalayi thi..._

_Before rajat or sachin could say anything abhijeet instantly answered.._

_"sir m..maine.."_

_Rajat and sachin both looked at abhijeet shockingly, freddy saw them looking at abhijeet in that manner and got suspicious..._

_As rajat wanted to say anything, abhijeet's deadly glare stopped him from doing so, and he just looked at his senior with a sense of respect that he had not felt for anyone before..._

_Acp(sighed)- woh bach gaya hai...abhijeet took a sigh of relief...lekin tumne uss par goli kyun chalayi haan..._

_Abhijeet- sir woh mujhe bahot gussa..._

_Acp- har baat gusse se nahi suljhayi jaati abhijeet...aur nahi junnon se...(Angrily)_

_Abhijeet just down his head while all the three looked at him with pure concern and care..._

_Acp(again in a bit calm tone)- or Dcp thodi der mein aate hi honge...(looking at abhijeet)...zara shaant rehne ki koshish karna tum...aur mujhe handle karna dena...(abhijeet down his head in embarrassment while others just smiled sweetly as there was a hint of concern in those words...)..freddy tum yahin ruko..hum chalte hain..._

_While others left the place freddy stayed there and started to look at abhijeet angrily..._

_Abhijeet- freddy woh.._

_Freddy- aapne acp sir se jhooth kyun bola?_

_Abhijeet-freddy maine koi jhooth nahi..._

_Freddy glared at him..._

_Abhijeet(he took a sigh and then..)- toh kya karta freddy main? Agar abhi daya ka naam le bhi deta toh kuch nahi hota aur waise bhi koi sabot nahi, maine woh gun leli thi waise bhi woh meri hi gun thi freddy..._

_Freddy now looked at this man with respect in his heart and said to him in a teary tone.._

_"sir aap..aap daya sir se naraaz nahi?...sir maine bhi dekha tha woh sabh...daya sir ne bahot galat kiya sir..bahot galat..._

_Abhijeet(with a teary smile on his face..)- freddy galti toh meri hi thi na...usse sajah dena ka hak tha aur mujhe lene ka...aur jaante ho freddy ussne mujhe maarke sirf apna dard hi nahi nikala hai yaar...mera bhi kam kar diya hai...(whispering to himself.."ya shayad badha diya hai..)...kya usse yeh hak bhi nahi tha.._

_Freddy- sir aap aise kyun ho..._

_Abhijeet just smiled in return and closed his eyes in pain..his shoulder had started to throb again...while freddy just silently looked at him with wet eyes..._

_A nurse entered in and said freddy to be out as it was time for abhijeet to take his medicines and for fresh dressing..._

_Freddy moved out while abhijeet inside slept due to the medicines effect which had especially prescribed with sedatives so that abhijeet can take some rest..._

_After almost three hours he opened his eyes, the surroundings seemed blurry because of the sleepyness that persisted in his eyes, he jerked his head and now be able to see clearly..._

_He saw freddy sitting on the couch and reading a magazine...he felt a high pain in his shoulder but right now just wanted to get up...he tried to sit on his own but the pain and weakness really made it difficult for him to do so, freddy looked at him and instantly moved towards him with a scold..._

_Freddy(while helping abhijeet to sit properly)- sir yeh aap kya kar rahe the, doctor ne shoulder move karne se aapko bilkul mana kiya hai..._

_Abhijeet- ahh...main..main theek hun freddy..._

_Freddy- sir aap please aisa nahi Karen...aap apne ko aise saza nahi den sir..._

_Abhijeet- main kahan kuch kar raha hun freddy..._

_Freddy- sir doctor..doctor ne bataya ki aapne khudh hi apne shoulder ko zakhmi kiya...sir agar aap aisa karenge toh aap tut jayenge sir..._

_Abhijeet(smilling and said in a whisper..)- woh toh main kabka tut chukka hoon freddy, acp sir ki un baton aur daya ke shak se..._

_Freddy- sir?_

_Abhijeet(looking at him with wet eyes)- kuch nahi freddy..main theek hun, tum abh jaao aur araam karo..._

_Freddy- sir kabhi kabhi apno se dard baatne se woh dard kam ho jata hai..._

_Abhijeet- har dard baatne layak nahi hota freddy...kuch dard aise hote hain jo dil mein chupe rahen toh hi acha hai...aur jo dard apni galti ka ehsaas karwayein unhe aapne paas hi rakhna sahi hai freddy..._

_Freddy just looked at abhijeet and left the room immediately.._

_Abhijeet closed his eyes and whispered in pain.. " jo kuch aaj hua na freddy woh main chah kar bhi nahi bhula paaunga, maine tum sabh ka vishwaas toh kho diya freddy magar shayad aaj maine apni zindagi ke sabse haseen rishte bhi kho diye...humesha humesha ke liye.."_

_Freddy again entered in and informed abhijeet about the arrival of Dcp sir and ...abhijeet asked him to help him in getting up, freddy looked at him angrily but this time abhijeet was adamant, so freddy helped him got down and then both moved out of the room..._

_As they came out Dcp sir and the name named Narayan too came out from rajesh's cabin, acp sir had also come at that time only...so mr. Narayan in anger just said after seeing acp.._

_ - Acp..(abhijeet fumed)..tumhare officers ne aisa kiya kaise...mere bête pe haath uthane ka koi hak nahi hai inhe..._

_Acp(teasingly)-aap shayad bhul rahen hain ki aapka beta kannon ka mehmaan hai abh...uska jurm bhi sabit ho chukka hai..._

_Narayan- toh kya tum log usspe goliyan chaloage haan...Dcp main hargiz yeh bardaasht nahi karunga..inn logon ne mere bête ko apni custody mein leke usspe goliyan chalayi hain..._

_Abhijeet(teasingly)-sirf ek goli, goliyaan nahi..._

_Freddy and rajat shared smiling slances while a sweet yet irritated smile came on acp sir's lips too.._

_Narayan-Dcp yeh..(angrily)_

_Dcp(interrupting)- pradyuman, tum achi tarike se jaante ho ki aise apni custody mein apradhiyon par goli chalana kannon ke khilaaf hai.._

_Acp(eyeing abhijeet)- sir lekin apni shuraksha ke liye toh chalayi jaa sakti hai na..._

_Dcp(confused)- matlab kya hai tumhara pradyuman..._

_Acp(strong tone)- sir iss aadmi ne abhijeet per humla kiya tha, jab yeh abhijeet par goli chalane wala tha toh abhijeet ne apne aap ko bachane ke liye jaldi mein isske pet pe goli chaladi..._

_Mr. Narayan looked at abhijeet in much anger..._

_Dcp- pradyuman agar yeh sach nahi hua toh..hum sabse puch tach karenge..._

_Freddy and rajat looked at each other in fear and then at abhijeet as they thought that now abhijeet would just say that he had shot rajesh just in anger but he simply stood there..._

_Acp sir smiled confidently...as abhijeet said.. "sir yehi sach hai, aap sabse puch sakte hain.."_

_Sometimes mental chemistry in these cases working on higher levels as even if they inquired the team about this, there would be the same result as acp already informed them about this plan. Abhijeet knew after listening acp sir strong tone that he was confident from this angle too so he didn't tried to protect anybody..._

_ with dcp sir left the place, here abhijeet moved inside rajesh's room...wothour even knowing the reason himself..._

_Rajesh looked at abhijeet and smiled teasingly.._

_"abh toh woh daya gaya...hahaha.."_

_"hahaha...tumne hume itna kamzoor samajh rakha hai kya haan...daya bhi bach gaya hai aur tum abh kuch kar bhi nahi sakte...humare paas tumhare gunah ka bhi saboot hai...abh tumhe tumhara toh ameer baap bhi nahi bacha sakta.."_

_Rajesh came in extreme anger, he looked at abhijeet and after seeing him injured his mind said to him that these injuries made by daya in anger as he believed what he had said to him..._

_Rajesh(laughing)- hahahha...tum jiss dost ke liye khush ho rahe ho na inspector woh tumse iss kadar nafrat karta hai na ki tumhe maar gaya..._

_Abhijeet shocked on this...his heart felt a really high pinch after hearing that "maar gaya"..._

_Rajesh(with a smirk)- aur woh dost toh tumpe bharosa bhi nahi karta..maine..maine hi use kaha tha ki tumne mujhe bataya iss plan ke bareme aur woh maan gaya...hahahah...isse kehte hain DOSTI!_

_His laugh echoed in abhijeet's brain and pinching his heart, he just moved out from there unable to bear that pain which had shot up in his heart and mind again..unable to accept that his friend trusted a criminal more than HIM!_

Freddy opened his eyes as the morning sun rays fell on his face, his eyes still wet with the pain of abhijeet that he now felt...

"sir aap..aap please wapas aajayein sir..hum sabh bahot sharminda hain sir...hum sabh..aap..aap please sir...mujhe aapki bahot yaad.."

"main nahi jaanta sir aapne yeh samaye kaise guzara ho ga..par sir main yeh jaanta hun ki hum sabh ne yeh pal aapke bina bahot takleef mein guzaare hain sir...hum sabh ko aapki bahot yaad aati hai sir..aap jabh tak humare saamne the hum aapko takleef dete rahe sir par aaj aapke jaane ke baad woh takleef hume ho rahi hai sir...acp sir aur daya sir ne toh muskarana hi chodh diya hai sir...jaise aapne chodh diya tha...woh sharminda hain sir...par main jaanta hun ki yeh sharmandagi kissi kaam ki nahi sir...par sir aap toh unhe maaf kardenge na sir..Please sir..."

Freddy looked at a team photo beside his couch, few tears escaped his eyes as he remembered those three precious smiles which were lost now due to some mistakes and circumstances. HE picked that photo up in his hand and spread his hand over abhijeet's smiley face as some salty drops from his eyes fell on his face...

"sir aapne toh mujhe ek dum paraya kar diya...main uss samaye bhi aapke saath tha sir aur aaj bhi hun...aur apni aakhri saans tak rahunga...magar aapne toh mujhse apna dard baatna bhi lazmi nahi samjha sir...main humesha aapke saath raha sir...magar aapne woh saath kabhi liya hi nahi...(freddy's tears now fell in high speed)...aap woh dard aur takleef khud hi sehte rahe sir, aapne aapko hi aur dukh aur dard dete rahe...sirf daya sir ke liye na sir...hai na...aap apne aapko daya sir ki takleef ka dard de rahe the na sir...mujhe bhi aapne yeh keh kar dur kardiya ki acp sir ko meri jarurat hai, par sir uss samaye meri jarurat aapko thi sir...sirf aapko...aapne uss samaye bhi Acp sir aur daya sir ka socha, apna nahi sir...nahi apne dard ka aur nahi apni takleef ka...akele sabh kuch seh liya sir...sir aaj bhi mere dil mein aapke liye wohi izzat aur pyaar hai jo pehle tha sir...yah phir kahiye uss se kahin badhke kar hi hai...aapne apne rishton ke liye jinhone aapko apne aap se dur kardiya...unnke liye apni puri zindagi kurbaan kardi sir..."

Freddy stood up in anger after wiping his tears, but they again formed in his eyes, he again looked at that figure and his cheerful face brought a teary smile on freddy's face too...

"magar sir abh aapko woh rishte bhi milenge sir...aur woh pyaar aur izzat bhi...bas yeh 1 mahina aur sir...kissi bhi tarah yeh ek mahina aur..."

**Pain cannot be always healed with time,**

**Sometimes the healing of this pain requires the support,**

**Support with love care and concern can heal everything,**

**But they cannot heal a shattered life!**

**A life shattered with time and loneliness...**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hmm..today you all are getting this update just because of sweetpari...**

**sweetpari dear mujhe pata hai update ne aapki expectations ko match nahi kiya but yaar yeh sabh dikhana bhi important tha na..**

**aur haan aapko all the best for your exams. Bahot bahot acha karna aur mera naam roshan karna... :D**

**Guys so how was this big update..**

**I hope you all didn't felt asleep or left reading in between..but guys i just felt that this was required, freddy's emotions too matter a lot as he is also an integral part of the team from 17 years...all the things are just my personal thoughts regarding relations and pain and hurt, this was not targeted at anybody.**

**Chalo now read and review and guys yeh kya last update mein phirse number of reviews kum ho gaye..guys you don't know me main chahun toh abhi ke abhi aap sabh ko yahin latka kar bhaag sakti hun...**

**In next update abhijeet sir will return, milna hai toh review...yaad hai na..50 reviews..would bring back your abhijeet sir... ;)**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**_Guys! Big wala hug to you all... :D:D_**

**_Thank you for liking the last chapter, i was not expecting such kind of response such mein guys i thought you will find it boring as it was different from other chapters..._**

**_A BIG THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME TILL HERE GUYS!_**

**_I will not say thank you to each one of you individually today, but i am of course thankful to all of you for liking my work...but some reviewers need to be addressed.._**

**_Krittika- I hope you will get the answers for all your questions in this chapter dear...  
Your review was very beautiful dear, i felt i relived my own chapter and story..thank you!_**

**_Palak96- bachche aapke exams ke liye all the best, but i am sorry dear main itni jaldi update nahi kar paungi aur iss chapter ke baad bhi bahot kuch bach jaayega na...but thank you dear.. _****_J_**

**_Priya- i hope you will get your answers in this chapter dear...thank you.. _****_J_**

**_NainaCid- maine aapko bahot miss kiya dear...  
I am happy ki aapne mujhe iss kabil samjha ki main aapki fav list mein apni jagah bana saki...your review was really special to me dear..thank you again.._**

**_Bint-e-abid- sorry mere bhaiya...i mean behena...hahahah..thank you dear..._**

**_Pinky- belated happy birthday dear...thank you for considering this as a gift it means a lot..._**

**_Livelyandlovely- thank you dear for liking it...aapse chapter ke end mein baat OK..._**

**_Srish- (naughtily) tumne apna special wala titile kho diya lete review deke...  
just kidding yaar...thank you for liking the letter part, it took me complete 1 hour to wite that only...mujhe khushi hai tumhe woh pasand aaya...  
and sweetpari ko thanks kyun..update likha aur diya toh maine na...abh next update tum ussi se le lena... "angry" THANK YOU!_**

**_Sweetpari-jis din aap first review karenge na..uss din silk aapki...abhi aap pehele ferrero rocher hi khatam karo..._**

**_Himani- Your review this time was also very special dear...it gave me a strength that i felt i was loosing somewhere..thank you dear...  
and nahi dear abhijeet perfect nahi, koi bhi perfect nahi, issliye yeh sabh hua bhi aur issi ki wajah se yeh sabh ruk bhi sakta tha..per bas kuch galtiyon ne sabh kuch kharab kar diya...  
I am glad you like my writing style...but i don't think i'll be writing any more after this story.. Thank you dear.. _****_J_**

**_Guest- dear i think i cleared that point how abhijeet able to tolerate all this stuff through Dr. Atul's statements...Thank you dear.._**

**_Dreamgirl- a very happy birthday to you...i hope you enjoy this chapter too..._**

**_Now read the update...DIL THAAMKE!_**

**_Usse pehle mera aap sabhi readers se ek question hai.._**

**_Do you all really want Duo to be together, abhijeet to forget all that, daya to simply forget his sister's death because of his precious relation?_**

**_Guys think on this with your hearts which melted seeing abhijeet sir's condition and not with your hearts which crave to see duo or trio together._**

**_Chalo, aaram se sochna..._**

**_Now read the update..._**

The days went like they always did, with pain sorrow and regret scattered in the environment of this place that used to be as lively as a home accommodated with all the family members. As cheerful as a playground where children played and made the atmosphere beautiful with their smiles and laughs.

Although just one person, a single person was missing from this big family but it seemed like he had taken every smile, every laugh, every heart and every soul with him, yet he was left without a soul of his own!

Three months have passed...13 weeks of extreme pain and guilt...90 days spend in sorrow...2191 hours taken to realise mistakes...131487 minutes spend in feeling bad over those mistakes commited...but for every single 7,889,238 second they missed him...missed him with heart...pure hearts!

A single line of mistake that stretched long to this very day to this very moment when each heart is waiting for his return, when each beat is beating to see him...

Still 2 weeks are left for his return...

But the excitement of these people is on it's verge...

This place is again looking filled with people, people who can feel, who can breathe...

A single person standing on his cabin door and looking at the excitement of his officers with so many words from different hearts roaming around him..

"sir abhijeet sir aane wale hain na...humne unke liye bahot saari cheezein khareedi hain.."

"sir bahot maza aayega...abhijeet sir aa rahe hain...bahot kuch batana hai sir unhe.."

"sir dekhna abhijeet sir yahan aake bilkul theek ho jayenge...aur sabh kuch theek bhi kardenge.."

"sir bas kuch din aur phir abhijeet sir waapis.."

"sir kyun na hum abhijeet sir ko surprise party de...unhe kitna acha lagega na sir.."

"arre sachin maine na abhijeet sir ke liye ek bahot achi watch khareedi hai...sir ko bahot shauk hai na watches ka.."

"hum na sir kuch dino ke liye abhijeet sir ko leke bahar jaayenge sir..."

"haan sir bahot maza aayega.."

"freddy sir aapne abhijeet sir ke liye kuch plan nahi kiya.."

"arre main toh dekhna abhijeet sir ko lene jaaunga.."

"daya sir.."

As his name came in those memories he looked around for his presence but no he was not there...however this time he knew where was he, he was at his home...trying to revive it once again...trying to fade those painful memories from his house...

**Abhijeet's house**:

He stood there instructing the workers, his eyes filled with excitement with an unknown fear in them, he was so much happy...his brother; his friend was going to return...

He remembered the day when he had entered in this house after that incident...after reading that letter the first time...

The pain, the guilt, he had felt after seeing that blood scattered all over the floor, the blood that this man had given for his life, the blood that this being has given for his guilt, the blood that was shed to feel the pain of his buddy...buddy...dost...dosti...freindship...life...a precious relation...  
yes it was a realtion very dear to both of them...the relation with which they beathed 17 years of their life...for abhijeet it were these 17 years only...the years he did spend...the years of his life he did remember...the relations he built were of these 17 years...his life was with these relations...these relations of sadness and happiness...these relations of son and father...these relations of friendship...the realtions of brotherhood...the relations of sharing pain...the relations of sharing every joyfull moment...

The blood spread their said to daya that he had lost him...lost him forever...but daya didn't wanted to loose him again...not this time...but was this really possible now? After so much time? Wasn't he late? He didn't know...

He had found that blood stained knife lying beside the dinning table...the knife which had pierced his buddy's soul...he bent down to touch that floor where his buddy lay tired and exhausted in those moments of his life...he tried to feel his bhai's pain and yes he could...his tears tried to mix with that dried blood...but they just couldn't, they could just reflect that blood...nothing else...

He came back in present and after once more going through the progress of the work moved to bureau..

The CID girls were the most excited ones, they were decorating the whole bureau and were planning to decorate their dear abhijeet sir's house once it was ready...they had purchased so many things for him...watches, shirts, jeans...they were learning new recipies so that they can entertain him with it...they wanted to apologize to him...

Shreya-"dekhna purvi jabh abhijeet sir aayenge na toh hum sabh milke unka bahot khyal rakhenge..."

Purvi-"haan...woh dekhna humari tayyari dekhke bahot khush hojayenge..."

Shreya-"main unki woh smile bahot miss kar rahin hun yaar.."

Purvi(sad)-sachmein yaar..abhijeet sir ki woh smile na kitni confident aur kitni cheerful hoti thi...unse bahot kuch sikha hai..."

Shreya-aur bhi bahot kuch seekhna hai unse purvi...rishton ko nibhana bhi...

Both of them again got back to their respective works...

**1 day left!**

Today the environment of bureau was not as cheerful but it was much busy as everybody trying to complete their pending works, so that they can spend enough time with their abhijeet sir...

also present inside ACP sir's cabin with daya, salunkhe, freddy and rajat...

Atul- pradyuman tum log abhijeet ko lene kab ja rahe ho?

Acp-kal hi jayenge yaar...aaj jana allowed nahi hoga...

Salunkhe- bas woh bachcha sahi salamat ho...

Everybody looked at salunkhe as he said it, each one of their hearts had the same fear but they didn't wanted it reflect it, they knew abhijeet was not well when he left from here but still they had hope...too big a hope!

Atul(trying to change the environment)-main bhi chal rahan hun...

Acp-lekin atul..

Atul-yaar maine chutti li hui hai kuch dino ki...phir kab jana hai...

Acp-kal subah hi nikalte hain...abhijeet ki punishment (daya's heart pinch)...ka kal akhri din hai..Humlog phir use leange...apne saath...apne paas...(few tears escaped his eyes as he said this indicating the pain that he still felt within him with the fear of losing his son again..)...

Salunkhe and others looked at this man, they were feeling the same pain he did, may be less...

_As he woke up startled from that dream again which still haunted him even in these times when he himself was not conscious about his own existence, the pain in his shoulder and head made him realise that he still was their, very much in his own body and very much able to feel the pain he suffered...but was their any hope, any emotion, any relation or any thing which made him realise that he was still a human being...a man...a person...a cid officer... ABHIJEET!_

_No..there was absolutely nothing around him which can make him realise who he was...the only thing which made him to live till this time was his guilt, though now he was not even aware what his mistake was...what he had done...why he was getting this punishment...why he was forced to live among these people whom he didn't knew and with people who didn't respected him a bit...but yet a fading memory told him that these people still respected and trusted him more than his own people...the people he thought he loved and respected the most...the people he realised were the only relation he had in this whole world...had they abandoned him? _

_He got up with much difficulty as the high pain in his head made it difficult for him to even see around or realise his surroundings...his vision was blurry with his nose dripping some thing red..._

_With shambling steps and one hand on his head trying to sooth the pain as he did everyday without the use of any remedy he moved towards the only source of water he could see right now, but it required some manual force which right now his weak body not be able to provide...he reached near it and tried to find some stored water but there was none...he had to use it otherwise he felt he would pass out at this very moment...he started to apply force on the handle of a hand pump and as few drops of a transparent liquid flowed down, he let himself feel happy over this small achievement and used the water to clear his face and vision..._

_As he cleared his face with water...a man with red expressionless eyes, tired face, without a smile on his lips, emerged from behind the water droplets..._

_Those who knew him well to be a person with the most expressive eyes that said each and every thing and emotion he felt, with a smile of thousand watts that always enlightened the people around him, with a face having such a ray of confidence that made even the most senior member of the department shut in front of this man...would not believe that this man standing with firm back yet weak body in front of them was the same self standing cid officer they knew as ** ABHIJEET!...**_

The team left with so many wishes and messages for him...with smiles and happiness and at the same time fear in their hearts...

_He was not willing to sleep anymore, he didn't wanted to see that nightmare again, he changed his clothes with whatever he was left with, ate nothing and moved towards the village police station where now he'll be spending his last day as a hawaldar...yes it was his last day in this place, between these people...or may be in this world too..._

The team had moved with great enthusiasm with freddy, rajat and daya in one car while acp sir, and salunkhe in another...it was a journey of 7-8 hours which these people had to spend with patience and in memories of his...

_As ugly as depressing this place was, he remembered that the place he used to work in earlier was as cheerful and lively...the same dull environment like everyday greeted him in this place today also..._

They started their journey at 12p.m because of a meeting they all had to attend with the higher authorities on a case they had been handling now a days...they were much irritated because of this but what they can do...

_Today the throbbing in his head was more than the usual days, it seemed to persist for a little longer than it usually did, he was not using any remedy or pain killer but just a natural ingredient given to him by a small girl with whom he had developed a friendly relation...his only relation in this unknown place which gave him a little sooth..._

Now the level of team's patience on the verge of breaking as after travelling almost for 4 hours the tires of both the cars got punctured because of the silly mistake of some people who threw some sharp objects on the road while travelling through it...

_He got a jerk in his body with a sudden high pain in his head again but he managed to stand straight while again getting busy in completing his work...there was not much reporting of cases but the file work of the previous cases reported was not complete which he was asked to do..._

It took them complete 4 hours to get the tyres changed as they had to get new Stepney from petrolpumps which were far away and it was much hard to take both the cars to the petrolpumps...after getting a bit fresh and entertaining themselves with some snacks they continued their journey...

_Today he was not feeling good, his eyes were feeling very heavy and he just wanted to take a deep sleep a very deep sleep to ease his pain, to ease his suffering and his restless mind...it was evening by now and the outside atmosphere was cold...everyone else had already left he was all alone left in this place which seemed to bite his flesh and head right now..._

The rest journey of 4 hours they covered in extreme tension and pain as right now they easily got that they very late and may be abhijeet waiting for them although they doubted this...they reached their at 11:50...

_A very high jerk this time he got in his body...the world, the lights and the walls of that box he was in seemed to shimmer...his vision got blurry...his eyes caught the sight of that only wall clock in that place which right now stated the time as 11:59...just 1 minute was left...just 1 minute..._

_He lost control over his body...the pain in his head took over as he realised that he had completed his punishment...three months are over...exactly three months...he fell on the cold floor...losing himself in the arms of mother earth who will take care of him from now on...he will not be alone now...a small painful smile came on his lips as he whispered his last words with his gaze fixed upon the entrance of this dirty place..._

**_"daya...sir...nahi..nahi...(_**_he took a painful breath..)**...aaye aap log...mere saath...mere paas...meri akhri saans...meri akhri khawish.."**_

_As he was closing his eyes...he saw them entering...a soothing smile came on his lips as he took a blurry glance over those people he wanted to see, he wanted to meet but yet he cannot forgive...he managed to whisper..._

**_"daya!"_**

_Daya saw him lying their on the cold floor with his eyes half open and a soothing smile on his lips...he heard that low whisper of "daya" with his heart...his heart beat increased as he made his way towards his bhai...who had already lost himself few seconds ago after that whisper..._

_Acp sir moving forward patted his son's cheek...he called him..._

_"**Abhijeet...abhi..abhijeet.."**_

_Daya placed his bhai's head on his lap and.. called him..._

_"**abhi..abhi...ankhen kholo yaar...abhi...dekho yaar main daya.."**_

_Freddy too in tears tried to revive that precious relation of his..._

_"**sir...abhijeet sir...sir please uthiye na sir.."**_

_Salunkhe tried to call that man who completed his life in an unusual manner...he tried to revive that unnamed relation of his..._

_"**Abhijeet...bachche...abhijeet...dekho main tumse ladhne aaya hun.."**_

_But their was another person who just stood their like a stone...he felt he lost a person who was so much precious to him...he had never had a son...and in abhijeet he had always seen that son...though he never said or expressed anything but yet he loved him...loved him a lot...  
just a small whisper came from his mouth as he tried to move forward towards abhijeet.._

_"**Abhijeet"...**_

**This world is not just made of happiness and perfection..**

**Pain and imperfect things exist in the nature in equal amounts..**

**May be sometimes even more!**

**Exceptance of these things provides a way of living...**

**A way of surviving...**

**A way which adds a different aroma in life...**

**A aroma which is not always beautiful**

****** Yet important in it's own way...**

******IMP. NOTE!**

******The text written in italics is for abhijeet sir, you must have guessed it but just informing...**

******A/N**

******guys i hope aapko abhijeet sir ki entry achi lagi...**

******i know i am not able to stand according to your expectations from this chapter but guys it was important to show all the beginning stuff as it would have looked odd without all that excitement of team and the preparations they did for their abhijeet sir like you all did...right...**

******and the last thing i would like to say is "picture abhi baaki hai mere doston...bahot jyada baaki hai.." "evil smile"**

******chalo my condition for next chapter is same...50 reviews as usual...**

******Guys next update is a very special one, may be for me the most special one, i have written quite a bit of it but not whole..hope it will be a big update...**

******the next update would be after 2-3 days ...till then enjoy and take care you all...will meet in the review section if required..**

******Livelyandlovely- dear first of all, sorry but the chapter didn't came out as big as i wanted it to so right now i will not say anything for your request...but dear i will not be able to fulfill it in this story may be some other time or separately for you..thank you...**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Sorry today no time or say strength to reply to all the reviews.. ****L**

**Sorry for late update but i was not well guys and a bit busy too...**

**Just wanted to say..**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

Just one name echoed all around, just one emotion flowed through the veins of these five people who had come here to meet, to take this precious relation of their's away from all this pain, loneliness, and darkness...

"Abhijeet.."

"ABHI"

"Bachche.."

"Abhijeet sir..."

" Abh...abhijeet...bachche.."

**Jane kyun, har lamha hai tham gaya****  
Jaane kyun, khoon zara jam gaya**

Daya just held abhijeet close to himself...not willing to loose him again...**  
**  
**_Jaane kyun, aankhen namm si hui_****_  
Jaane kyun, manzilein kho gayi aur so gayi..._**

Their eyes were filled with tears and a fear that all of them felt before coming here...seemed to be true...

Everything seemed to be messed up, every ray of hope seemed to vanish..

Acp sir and salunkhe sat down beside their son, their son who was now in a world which was filled with darkness...but still there was something in his smile...something they realised now...some message for them...a message of love, complain, or forgiveness?

Freddy stood there silently, allowing his tears to flow down...allowing himself to pray for his senior...

stood there in complete silence, his eyes were blank...he had guessed that they would be facing such a situation with abhijeet...he knew somewhere deep down in his heart that it was not possible for them to find abhijeet in a condition that their hearts would be able to accept...he was broken from inside, he had lost his son...yes he considered abhijeet as his son...a son he had always dreamed of...

Abhijeet's body jerked again, bringing everyone back from their train of thoughts...

Daya said in a teary tone to his brother.. "abhijeet...abhi..tum tum theek ho...aankhen kholo yaar..abhijeet.."

Abhijeet's half opened eyes tried to take a glimpse of his brother after nearly 4 months of wait, regret, guilt and anger...yes he was angry...angry on each and everyone of them..but right now...right now he just wanted to spend some quality time with them...because now he was feeling high shots of pain in his head which somewhere said to him that he is not going to survive anymore and somewhere he was not willing to do so...he knew it would be painful for all of them..and for him the most...and now his heart was not strong enough to bear that pain again...he tried to say something to daya...

" d.. .."

**Pain...not every pain can be cured through care, concern and love!**

His body again got a high jerk of extreme pain...he closed his wet majestic eyes which had lost their charm...

Daya was in a state where he felt happy that his bhai called him...but at the same time in fear of losing him again after seeing his condition getting worsened by every passing moment...

Acp sir now said anxiously to salunkhe after grabbing his shoulder tightly..."salunkhe...salunkhe...tum..tum kuch karo na..."... "abhijeet..abhijeet aankhen kholo abhijeet.."

He now moved towards atul...

"yaar..atul kuch kar na...yaar abhijeet...tu kuch.."

**Pleading...what happened when HE pleaded to be heard, pleaded to be loved..?**

Abhijeet's body got another jerk...daya still grabbed him tightly and trying to stay him in conscious state...

Salunkhe closing his teary eyes took a deep breath...he opened his eyes after few seconds and looked at abhijeet, moving close to him, with shivering hands and with freshly formed tears in his eyes he checked abhijeet's pulse...

Salunkhe grabbed abhijeet's wrist and a ray of shock passed through his eyes...abhijeet was in high fever...as he concentrated on his education rather than his emotions, he managed to note the decrease in abhijeet's pulse...

"my god isski...isski pulse toh bahot kam hai.."...he patted abhijeet's cheek and said to him.. "abhijeet..abhijeet bache...aankhen kholo...abhijeet.."

He looked at daya and said to him..

"daya uthayo abhijeet ko..hume isse jald se jald hospital leke jaana hoga...(daya kept looking at abhijeet...salunkhe patted daya's shoulder and said to him..)...daya bache please..abhijeet ko humari jarorat hai...hume usska sahara banna hai daya...please..."

**Support...sometimes support also cannot help to revive a broken soul!**

Daya looked at salunkhe and closed his eyes; his tears fell on abhijeet's face...he took a deep breath...

He gathered some strength and got up with abhijeet...he realised his friend had become too much weak and light in these months of loneliness and pain...his heart felt a pinch as he realised this...

Freddy after seeing this came forward towards them and tried to help daya...

But something else caught his eyes, it wouldn't have but it was something precious, very precious...a diary lay there beside the table where abhijeet was few minutes back...there was something special about it, as freddy bent towards it noticed what was so special...on the black coloured cover page of diary which looked like the darkness of loneliness, there were few soothing lines carved with silver and golden color...

"**In the times of darkness and loneliness..**

**I will be always there with you...**

**It doesn't matter whether you can see me or not but i am always there..**

**Standing beside you...**

**Holding your hand as you did when i needed you...**

**I will be there whether you call me or not..**

**I will be there whether day or night, whether darkness or light...**

**I need not say this again, because you know i am there..**

**Sitting beside you when you share your pain with me..**

**Through this peice of paper which is bonded to my heart..."**

Freddy's eyes were filled with tears...he grabbed that diary and kept it with himself...close to him..

Acp sir looked at atul whose gaze was stll fixed upon that area where abhijeet lay few seconds back...

"atul..atul.." he said patting him...

But atul didn't budge from his place...his eyes fixed on that spot where abhijeet lay few minutes back...

**A silent relationship is sometimes stronger than the shouted ones!**

Salunkhe looked at him and then moving to his side just ordered freddy..

"freddy bureau call karo aur jo bhi wahan ho usse kaho ki hume koi aas paas ka hospital bataye...yahan toh koi hospital hi nahi hai...bureau mein koi na ho toh Rajat ko call karna..."

Salunkhe with Acp took atul out while daya carried abhijeet, feddy called in bureau and luckily got rajat on line..

Rajat(excited as well as tensed) - freddy...abhijeet sir mill gaye...theek hai na sir..kuch kaha unhone tumse...meri baat.."

Freddy(interrupting in a teary tone)- sir...(rajat in shock after hearing that teary tone..)...abhijeet sir..woh...woh theek nahi hain sir...hume unhe jald se jald hospital le jana hoga...yahan pata nahi aas paas koi hospital..(rajat interrupting)..main abhi dekhta hun freddy..ruko...

Within a few seconds rajat informed freddy about the only hospital which was also at a distance that would take them 4 hrs...to reach...

Freddy(teary tone)- lekin yeh bhi bahot dur hai...

Rajat(strong tone..)- freddy kuch nahi hoga abhijeet sir ko...kuch bhi nahi..tum chinta nahi karo...hum..hum log bhi abhi nikal rahein hain yahan se...main sabh ko leke wahan phochta hun...

Freddy just absent mindedly cut the phone while on the other side rajat first sent the address and the way to the hospital to freddy and then one by one informed everyone about this journey...

Daya with abhijeet sat on the back seat of the car, while salunkhe sat in front as if there is some problem with abhijeet so being a doctor he can handle it, others sat in the another car...

The rest journey of 4 hrs they spent in extreme pain and fear...and in the memories of some special moments...

_Those moments of small happiness, those seconds taken for small apologizing sessions that were followed by cheerful laughs.._

_"**sir..agli baar yeh mujhse nahi hoga..." **these lines said by a person who grabbed his ears to ask for forgiveness from his senior..._

_"**arre abhijeet maine hi toh kaha tha na tumse yeh sabh karne ke liye.." **his senior had said patting him lovingly..._

**_"Hahahahaha"..._**_echo of those laughs followed the conversation..._

_Those moments of sadness they lived together.._

**_" sir main jeena chahti hun.."_**

**_"jai hind sir.."_**

**_"DAYA!"_**

**_" Abhijeet...Abhijeet..."_**

**_"sir..sir..aankhen kholiye sir.."_**

_Those pleadings, those prayers they did together...sometimes with pure heart..._

**_"om shree ganashaye namah.."..._**

_Sometimes with the greed to bring back their loved ones..._

_"**bhagvaan meri patni ne daya sir ke liye prardhna ki thi aaj main abhijeet sir ke liye karta hun.."**_

**_"abhijeet...abhijeet aankhen kholo yaar..."_**

**_"sir sir aap..aap kahiye na isse yeh aapki baat sunta hai, sir please..."_**

**_"sir...sir..sir"_**

_Those moments of small laughs and naughtiness they lived together..._

**_"freddy main abhi bhabhiji ko phone karke batata hun.."_**

**_"nahi sir aap toh rehne hi do, aap toh aur aag lagate ho.."_**

**_ "aaj kal ke naujawan pyaar mein jaldi padh jaate hain.."_**

**_"acha, tumhe kaise pata.."_**

**_"dost toh hum bhi hain tumhaare..hume toh tumne koi tohfa na diya.."_**

**_"oye kya bol raha hai.."_**

**_"maine toh paanch hi goliyan chlae baaki ke paanch toh humare freddy sahib ne challayi mere board pe.."_**

**_"freddy ne tumhare board pe...hahaha.."_**

**_"sir woh freddy sir ne saari goliyaan aankh band karke chalayi.."_**

**_"woh safed baal jo aaj kal kala hai kala..."..."hahah.."_**

_Those naughty fights between the two oldies..._

**_"yaar salunkhe tu..tu.."_**

**_"yaar pradyuman tum thoda shant raha karo.."_**

**_"dekh liye kya kiya tumhaare ladle ne.."_**

_Those precious fights that made up a beautiful relation.._

**_"abh pata chala doctor banna koi halwa khane wala kaam nahi hai.."_**

**_"yaar boss dekho dekho..yeh na abh.."_**

**_"sir aapki girlfriend.."_**

**_"arre doctor sahib main bilkul theek hun...aagye aap bhi mera mazak udana.."_**

**_"arre kahan.."_**

_Some moments of sorrow those were always followed by some priceless smiles..._

**_"sir pata nahi yeh yadaasht jana mujhe kab tak satata rahega.."_**

**_"nahi sir..nahi aapki jaan humse jyada keemti hain sir.."_**

**_"chalo chalo abhi aur bhi bomb diffuse karne hain tum dono ko.."_**

**_"arre janab aapke bina iss mehfil mein jaan hi kahan thi.."_**

_Those tears shed during some happy moments, those fights between the seniors, those priceless words of a friend.._

**_"yaar daya tere liye toh jaan bhi haazir hai..."_**

**_"tera dost humesha tere saath hai.."_**

**_"tum jaisa dost hi toh chahiye.."_**

**_"tumhare liye toh kuch bhi.."_**

**_"tujh jaisa dost har kissi ko mile yaar.."_**

_Those bullets they took for each other...that blood they shed for a precious relation, those salty drops that fell when others were in pain..._

_Echo of Those soothing words..._

_"**boss.."**_

**_"Abhijeet...abhi"_**

**_"haan daya.."_**

**_"kya sir aap bhi.."_**

**_"sir aap aisa nahi kariye.."_**

**_" Kya salunkhe sahab.."_**

**_" Freddy bhabhiji naraaz hain kya.."_**

**_"arre ravan badhak jaayega.."_**

_The moments when they fought, when they disagreed with each other..._

_"**sir aapka dil toh waise hi pathar ka hai...aapne toh apne bête tak ko goli..."**_

**_"Abhijeet shreya ko kehedo ki usse prateek ke saath hi rehna hoga.."_**

**_"please sir.."_**

**_"That's an order.."_**

**_"aapka beta bhi toh ek manava apradhi tha sir...magar aap abhi tak Acp bane hua hain cid mein..."_**

**_"Haan daya haan tha woh mera beta magar maine usspe goli chalayi thi apne hi hathon se.."_**

**_"Abhijeet, ek baat batao yeh sabh yadasht chale jaane ki baatein, yeh sabh ek dikhava toh nahi.."_**

**_"daya tum...yeh tum keh rahe ho.."_**

**_"sir agar yeh yahan raha toh main cid chodh dunga..."_**

**_"phir wahi baat abhijeet.."_**

_The moments when they realised their mistakes.._

**_" abhijeet main tumse dil se maafi mangna chahta hun yaar.."_**

**_"main janta tha tum luch galat nahi kar sakta nahi abhi nahi 15 saal pehle.."_**

**_"dekho abhijeet bura nahi manna...yeh toh karna hi padhta hai...leking abh tumpe koi kichad nahi uchaal sakta.."_**

**_"I am sorry sir.."_**

_The precious song they sang to make a child sleep..._

**_" la..la...laaa...lala_****_..._****_Aah Ri Aa Ja Nindiya Tu Leke Chal Kahin_****_  
Uran Khatoley Mein Door Door door...Yahan Se Door  
Aah Ri Aa Jaa..."_**

_The precious time they spent with little children.._

_The experience of taking care of those "choti si jaan"_

_The laughing moments with those little heroes, the moments of learning something good from those precious lives..._

_The memorable words said ... _

_"**good uncle.."**_

**_" tum toh mere sher ho..."_**

**_"maine aap ko miss kiya.."_**

**_"papa.."_**

_That small joyful moment when they ate methai...freddy's methai..._

**_"yaar daya, shit main mar gaya yaar... maine kal hi gajar ka halwa khaya tha yaar.."_**

**_"arre abhijeet maine bhi kal meetha khaya tha yaar..."_**

**_"dekho daya kitne log mar rahen hain diabeties se.."_**

**_"METHAI!"_**

**_"sorry sir maine methai khali sir.."_**

**_"kya methai..!"  
"sorry sir.."_**

**_"jaao..jaao pehle jaldi se haath dhoke aao.."_**

**_"ruko ruko yeh methai yahan rakho.."_**

**_"kaisi hai methai?"_**

**_"taste nahi ki sir.."_**

**_"arre toh phir karo na.."_**

_But among these moments, these times whether painful or cheerful they found those invaluable relations beside themselves every second, every minute and every hour..._

**_Tera mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi_****_  
Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi  
Mera Tujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi  
Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi_**

_These relations of 17 years, they felt they have known for centuries ...the precious bonds they shared..._

**_Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na_****_  
Maane Tu Ya Maane Na  
Tera mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi  
Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi..._**

_Smiles, laughs, tears, anger, agony, regret, nervous ness, fear...tension...loneliness...every feel they shared...every pain they felt, every joy they enjoyed..._

With a screech both the cars came to a halt as these wonderful memories faded in darkness and the sight of that hospital came in light...

Rajat and others were also half way through by now, they were very anxious, their mind were restless, their hands fidgeting and their hearts praying for their senior; rajat had informed Hq and they had allowed them to move as till that time no new case was reported and also they knew about the relationship this team shares...still there were 4 hours left of their journey...

(guys sorry to interrupt, butfor team it's a way of just 8 hours because the hospital is exactly opposite to the village where abhijeet sir was...so the team can take a different route from Mumbai but the ones in village would take a different route and that's why this time difference..sorry to interrupt..)

After getting satisfied about the quality of doctors and equipments there, salunkhe and Atul took abhijeet in with some other specialists...

Acp sir, freddy and daya slumped down on the chairs there extrememly tired physically as well as emotionally...but yet their minds didn't allow them to take a sleep or rest a liitle bit...

Here freddy looked at daya and then at the diary in his own hands, he knew daya was the only one who had the right to read this precious diary, he moved forward and handed that diary to daya with silence, daya first looked at freddy but when his eyes fell on those carved words of the diary, his tears made a way through his cheeks and fell on that black cover..

**"Promises...sometimes...some promises are kept without even being aware of whether you really did fulfil it or not...some small actions of past can bring a small sooth in future.."**

As he spread his hands on those words, he knew his buddy did the same thing every time he opened this diary...the memories of that day flooded in...he closed his eyes as he remembered what his buddy had said when he had given this diary to him...

"_arre daya mujhe isski jarurat nahi yaar...tu hai na mere paas.."_

_"aur boss kabhi main tumhare paas nahi hua toh?"_

_"nahi daya aisa kabhi nahi hoga...tu humesha mere paas rahega mujhe iss bat par poora bharosa hai..apne aap se bhi jyada...aur tujhse bhi jyada..."_

His buddy had said this with a strong tone on that day...but he did let down his buddy...let down his trust and confidence...

Tears flowed down his eyes, he was not able to control himself anymore...he glanced with his blurry vision on that diary...and wiping his tears just opened it and saw the first page where it was written in buddy's handwriting..

**" mujhe aaj yeh istemal karni padh gayi daya...main akela ho gaya yaar...na tu hai na koi aur...par main janta hun tu yahin hai mere paas...tu meri saari baate sunega sirf jawaab nahi dega...hai na...tu hai na yahan daya?"**

Daya whispered in a teary tone.. " haan ABHI...abh main yahin hun..tumhare paas...aur tumhaari baatein bhi sun rahan hun...aur main jawab bhi dunga yaar..."...

Now daya started to flip pages...Every page depicted his bhai's journey of these 3 months...day to day...journey...

* * *

**A/N**

**So guys, did you liked it?**

**I know ki yeh chapter itna acha nahi tha, but guys phir bhi yeh chapter mere liye toh special tha, i enjoyed a lot writing this...**

**I hope that all of you liked this chapter..**

**Next chapter will contain abhijeet's journey of these three months well ,extracts of his journey just some important parts and phrases..**

**I hope you read the phrases used in between of this chapter.. :P and didn't get bored...**

**Hmmm...i will be posting one OS regarding that friendship day event when daya sir gave that diary to abhijeet sir, just want to know whether anyone interested in reading it or not.. ;)**

**Now only 1-2 chapters are left, but i need a lot of time to update the next chapter and yes encouragemeant too...so just review my demand is same as you all know..**

**SORRY for not replying to all the messages individually would be replying in next update for sure :D**

**Just take care of yourself and pray for me too caz i am also not well... ****L**

**Will meet you all in next update..again THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**I know guys i cannot be forgiven..but i am still very sorry...**

**I was not well mentally and i required some peace of mind to continue this further..**

**It's not a good update guys, don't expect anything much from it as i am updating this just because you all were very willing to read...**

**But i still hope you will enjoy this...**

**Can't reply to anyone now, just want to say a BIG THANK YOU!**

* * *

_The hospital surroundings faded in some distance, the voices lowered down, the chords of emotions, pain and stress died down somewhere as he began reading his friends diary, the diary which had stored his friend's pain, worries, loneliness, his feelings and his journey..._

_Each and every day was stored within the diary, daya felt a pinch in his heart as he saw that the diary entries were not made according to the date or day but according to the day of punishment it was!..._

_1st day.._

_Yahan par sabh kuch bahot ajeeb sa hai, pata nahi kyun, sabh kuch...kuch alag sa lag raha hai...ek ajeeb sa dar sa lag raha hai...mere dil mein kuch aisa hai jo main kuch shabdo mein bayaan nahi kar sakta...kuch khaali pan sa...yahan bahot andhera hai..._

_Mujhe aaj kal andhere se bahot dar lagne laga hai...shayad kyunki har taraf sirf andhera hi nazar aata hai issiliye... (confused state)...magar phir bhi issi andhere mein rehne ka man karta hai...najane kyun...roshni chubhti hai mujhe..._

_Aaj ka din kuch khaas nahi tha..._

_main jaanta hun koi kaam aur koi post choti nahi hoti..phir bhi jabh woh sabh log wahan police station mein mujhe abhijeet...abe sun...aye idhar aa...ya phir gaali deke (daya's heart felt a pinch..)...bulate hain toh ek ajeeb sa dard hota hai...mere dil mein ek ajeeb si chubhan hoti hai...jo shayad uss waqt hui thi jabh sir ne mujhe woh thappad mara tha..._

_Mujhe aaj bhi tera intezaar hai daya...main abhi bhi sochtahun ki tu mujhe yahan se jarur le jaaye ga...ya phir mujhse milne aayega...aayega na?_

Daya in pain said.. "haan Abhi...main aa bhi gaya yaar..lekin shayad bahot der hogayi hai...bahot jyada der..."

_He flipped the page and read further..._

_2nd day..._

_Aaj bhi sabh kuch waisa hi hai jaisa kal tha...bas aaj na mujhe rehne ki jagah mil gayi...pata hai ek ajeeb si khushi hui thi mujhe...(a simple tear slipped down daya's eyes and fell on that paper)...bahot acha laga tha...un maa ji ne na mujhe "beta" kehke bulaya tha...mere dil ko ek ajeeb sa sukun mila tha ye sunke...acp sir aur salunkhe sir ki bahot yaad bhi aayi thi...maa ki bhi.._

_(daya _felt the paper a bit soggy in that place, he looked at acp sir who was sitting in complete silence, all alone in his own thoughts, a simple smile came on his lips with a few tears in them...)

_Main na zameen pe sota hun...bahot sukun milta hai...aaj bahot thak gaya yaar...aaj police station mein koi aaya tha...pata nahi kaun koi bada aadmi lagta tha...main pehchaan hi nahi paya..lekin mujhe laga maine usse kahi dekha hai...mujhe use paani bhi pilana padha...phir chaai bhi laya main usske liye...sabh muskura rahe the yaar...(innocently)..toh main bhi muskurane laga..._

_(_a painful smile made it's way on daya's lips, daya felt his buddy losing himself day after day, he was becoming weak and vulnerable from inside yet was standing strong...daya hit his hand hardy on the bench itself in anger..he really wanted to break necks of those people there..)...pata hai woh na ek naye ladke ravi ko leke aaye the...

_He started to read further...abhijeet had accounted each and every day happenings there...at one point daya felt a high pain surge through his body as he read..._

_7th day..._

_Ahhhhh...aaj bahot dard...ahh...bahot dard ho raha hai...mera shoulder bahot jyada dukh raha hai yaar... Dayaa...ahh...sir please...yaar daya please...aja na yaar..tu please aaj a na yaar...mujhe yahan nahi...main apni medicines bhi nahi laya yaar...bhul aaya main...tu naraaz nahi hona mujhse...mujhe bahot dard ho raha hai yaar...mere sir mein bhi bahot dard..._

_(the text was left in between, a fear passed through daya's eyes as he thought that abhijeet must have lost his consciousness due to pain..)_

Daya read further...there was nothing related to abhijeet's pain after that entry...he was just writing some small things and then winding up everything in hurry...here after diary entries of 15 days he found something...

_22nd day..._

_Bahot aaraam padha yaar...sachmein aaj bahot acha lag raha hai..(daya heaved a sigh of relief)...warna woh...woh dard mujhse aur nahi...maine tujhe maaji ke bare mein bataya tha na daya...(daya nodded absentmindedly)...daya unki na ek beti hai yaar...woh bahot pyaari hai...sirf 10 saal ki hai...magar bahot samazdaar hai...mera khayal bhi bahot rakhti hai..(a smile came on daya's lips as some tears slipped down..)...ussi ne na mujhe kuch marham laake diye yaar...bahot aaram padhta hain unse...magar na pata nahi kyun maaji ko uska mujhse baat karna nahi pasand...(daya shocked)...pata hai woh na mujhe abba bulati hai...bahot acha lagta hai...main na raat ko jabh police station se aata hun na...tabh woh mujhse bahot si pyaari pyaari baatein kerti hai...meri saari thakaan dur ho jati hai yaar...par maaji use lejaati hain aur main phir se akela ho jata hun...(as daya read this a single tear from his right eye slipped down...)._

He read further, same things were going on, sometimes he felt tears, sometimes anger and at some moments pain, but he read something which brought with it pain, guilt, sadness yet a very happy moment for him...

32nd day...

Daya, Maine tumse uss larke ka zikr kiya tha na... Ravi...yaar woh na mera bahot acha dost ban gaya hai..(daya felt happy yet jealous..)...woh mera bahot saath deta hai, hum dono hi naye hain toh hum log ek dusre se bahot ache se ghul mil gaye hain, woh toh sabse bahot ache se ghul mil gaya hai, par main nahi mil paya...magar woh din bhar mere saath rehta hai...mujhe bahot acha lagta hai yaar...(some tears fell on the paper..)...woh mujhse baat karta hai..aur daya woh mujhe bilkul teri tarah daant bhi deta hai...(daya shocked with anger)...mujhe khaane ke liye bhi force karta hai...("yeh nahi sudhrega...")...woh mazaak bhi bahot karta hai...mujhe bahot acha lagta hai uske saath...bilkul aisa jaise tere saath hun...(daya tense a bit..a lump arise in his throat and he whispered.."kahin Abhijeet ko wahin toh nahi rehna tha..humne use laake koi galti..nahi nahi aisa nahi..")...ek naya dost, ek naya saathi mil gaya hai yaar mujhe...dil ko ek ajeeb sa sukun mila hai...koi toh hai mere paas...yaar abh woh akelapan nahi...

Daya was feeling really jealous at this point of time, he was happy for abhijeet, yet a fear was within him, what if he had lost his friend for ever...to ravi...

He read further with a fear within himself...with his eyes blurry with tears...

_45th day..._

_Hahhahahhahaha...sachme yaar aaj na bahot maza aaya...bahot jyada...hahhaha..(a broad smile made it's way on daya's lips, he had seen or rather say read his bhai's laughter after so much time...)...yaar aaj na Ravi ne..(daya felt angry)...uss aadmi ko kya maza chakhaya hai yaar...sachmein..mujhe teri yaad aa gayi yaar...(daya's eyes again filled with tears..)...woh aadmi na mujhse chai lane ko keh raha tha...ravi ko bahot gussa chadha toh uss ne na...hahahah...jo chai main laya na daya, ussme namak aur mirch daal di...hahahhaha..uss aadmi ka woh chehra mere saamne aata hai na toh mujhe hasi aa jati hai...hahahahha...yaar ravi ki wajah se main bade dino baad aaj itna hasa hun yaar...main khud taras gaya tha ek aise lamah ke liye jabh main khul ke has sakun...(daya's eyes were filled with tears yet that soothing smile didn't left his lips..)..._

_Daya was reading further...abhijeet looked happy but still there was some kind of fear in his voice which only daya could hear through his heart...a fear which daya and even abhijeet was unaware of..._

_50th day..._

_Maine tujhse kaha tha na daya mujhe ek sahare ki jarurat hai...kissi ki jo mujhe samajh sake...mera saath de sake, mujhe sambhal sake...yaar daya woh sahara mujhe Ravi ne diya hai yaar...woh mere saath kandhe se kandha milakar khada hota hai yaar...mujhe takleef hoti hai toh usse bhi hoti hai..woh mere chehere pe ek muskaan lane ke liye najane kya kya kar jata hai...mujhe yahan bahot acha lagne laga hai daya...ek ajeeb si khushi hoti hai jabh subah uthta hun toh...police station mein bhi abh sabhi parivaar ki tarah ho gaye hain...aur Ravi toh hai hi mera bhai..(daya's heart beat really stopped at this moment..)...woh mera bilkul waise khyaal rakhta hai daya jaise tu rakhta tha...ussne mujhse wada kiya hai woh mujhe kabhi akele nahi hone dega...par woh wada toh tune bhi kiya tha...(daya shocked)...abhi bhi woh dar mere andar hai daya lekin kahi na kahi mujhe Ravi par bahot bharosa hai, woh mujhe kabhi akele nahi chodega...aur woh dar bhi kahi dab sa raha hai..bahot khush hun main abh yahan...bahot khush..._

Daya closed the diary in pain and anger, his eyes were red, he was feeling jealous with that ravi...but he was happy for abhijeet...at least his friend was not alone in that place...that place didn't gave him the pain that Mumbai gave..that they themselves gave him...daya smiled silently...freddy looked at him and a simple smile came on his lips too...a thought that passed through his mind was that only...if daya was smiling then abhijeet must be fine and comfortable there...

daya opened the diary again in silence...but after some moments a painful scream as "ABHII" came from his mouth...he hit his hand hardly on the bench and this time it started to bleed again...Acp sir and freddy came forward with a nurse behind them...

The diary had fallen from his hands, freddy picked it up and read the page which was opened...

55th day...

D...d...da..daya..yaar...ussne mujhe...yaar ussne...(freddy felt the paper soggy..)..dhoka...yaar woh gaddar nikla yaar...ussne sara ilzaam mujhpe...woh paise leke kaam...mujhe phasa diya yaar ussne...

Freddy was shocked after seeing blood marks on the paper...

He read further after clearing his vision as abhijeet's painful words did pinch his heart deeply...

_Woh uss...uss aadmi ka hi chela tha yaar...ussne meri dosti..mere vishwaas...yaar daya..ussne bhi uss sabh ka khel bana diya yaar...main koi khilona hun kya daya...jabh man kiya dosti ka vaasta deke khel liye aur jabh man kiya uthaker phenk diya...ussne aisa hi kiya daya...woh sirf mujhe takleef dene aaya tha...mujhe todhne...yaar daya main bahot jyada bura hun kya...(freddy nodded in no..)..sabh log aisa kyun...tu toh mujhe 17 saal se jaanta hai na daya..phir bhi tune mujhe phenk diya yaar...humesha ke liye iss andhere mein...main bahot ganda dekhta hun na...bahot bura aur ganda...kachre jaisa..(freddy really wanted to hug abhijeet at this moment..)..issliye sabh meri zindagi per dhuk ke nikal jaate hain daya...koi aata hi nahi...abh mera bhi rehna ka dil nahi karta...jeene ka dil nahi karta...haan..daya..mere...paas..bhi dil...jo abh... bikhar... chuka... hai..humesha..ke liye..._

_Freddy saw the paper wet with blood...abhijeet's body at that time had become weak and he had gone under unconsciousness as the last lines were written with great difficulty and in a slow mood..._

_Freddy fell on his knees...he heard daya say to Acp sir in loud cry who was trying to sooth him..._

_"sir ussne..ussne Abhi..Abhi..ko todh diya sir...usski dosti aur usske vishwaas ka mazaak udaya sir ussne...sir ABHI...woh yeh sabh seheta raha sir...hum usse milne bhi nahi sir...sir ABHI...maine usse todh diya sir..akela chodh diya usse..."_

_Acp sir tried to console him, however he himself was in tears... "nahin daya..aisa kuch nahi hua...abhi...abhijeet theek ho jaye ga daya...hum sabh milke use wapas le aayenge daya.."_

**Not every pain can be healed, not every broken heart can be made again...**

_Daya in a whispery tone.. "nahi sir...abh woh wapas nahi aayega sir..ussne usska dil hi nikaal liya hai sir...abh nahi.."_

_He sat there as his tears flowed down with Acp sir looking at him with tears in his own eyes as he took a sigh and sat there beside daya with his head in his hands..._

_Daya looked at the diary which lay there on the floor...he picked it up and now came across just one entry which was made a day before the last day of punishment..._

_89th day..._

_Aaj itne dino baad main yahan tumse baat kar raha hun...par aaj bhi mere paas kuch keheno ko nahi hai...woh dard woh takleef woh akelapan aaj bhi wahin ka wahin hai...jo badal gaya hai woh main hun...aaj main apne aap ko hi nahi pehchaan paa raha hun..main nahi jaanta main kya chahta hun...main kya karunga, main kuch nahi jaanta...bas dil mein abhi bhi wohi ek aas kayam hai..._

_Mera dam ghutne laga hai abh...main abh iss duniya mein aur saans nahi lena chahta hun...bas kuch pal bitana chahta hun main tum sabh ke saath...kuch ache pal...mere paas abh aur aasun nahi hain...nahi koi aisa dard hai jo main baat sakun...aur nahi koi aisi baat jo main tujhse kar sakun...main bas abh yeh sazah khatam karna chahta hun..shayad kal meri zindagi ka bhi aakhri din ho...woh teri baatein...woh acp sir ka thappad mere dil mein bas gaya hai...ravi ka dhoka bhi..main inhe apni zindagi se nahi nikaal sakta hun...aur nahi inke saath zindagi bita sakta hun...main issiliye bas abh jana chahta hun...humesha humesha ke liye..sabh se dur..._

_Daya grabbed the diary tightly in his hands as some tears slipped down his eyes, he closed them and rested his head back on the wall..._

By that time the whole team had arrived...abhijeet was still under operation theatre...  
there was no news of him since the time he was taken inside...they all were worried with a sort of unknown and unsaid fear inside them, which each and every one of them knew was there but still they were not ready to accept...

After 15-20 minutes...all the doctors came out...team stood up in extreme tension and fear...they moved towards atul and salunkhe who stood their silently without even a tinge of any expression on their faces...

Daya asked in a worried tone.." sir kya hua abhijeet ko..woh theek toh hai na...sir.."

Salunkhe and atul both looked at each other and then in the eyes of these people who stood their with hope and fear inside their hearts, which could be seen very well in their eyes and on their faces...salunkhe said silently..

"woh theek hai..(other doctors shocked..while the team took a sigh of relief...)..lekin..(team looked at him in fear..)..usse abhi hosh mein aane mein waqt lagega...kuch 2-3 hours...tum sabh log itne aaram karlo..

Daya(in low tone)- nahi salunkhe sahib..abh toh Abhi ke hosh mein aane pe hi hum aaram karenge...

Salunkhe and atul looked at each other and nodded silently while anyone from the team didn't noticed this nod...all the doctors moved inside a single cabin to discuss something...

After few minutes' water was supplied to the team, they took some water and after few minutes their heads felt heavy and all of their visions went black as they were pulled into a deep sleep of 2 hours organized by atul and salunkhe after seeing their conditions...

Doctor's cabin:

Here all the doctors had same doubt in their minds which they wanted to ask to salunkhe...doctor avinash, a neuro surgeon first came forward and initiated as.. "sir aapne sabh se jhooth kyun bola...aap toh jaante hai na ki abhijeet ki halat theek nahi...woh toh abh..'

Atul interrupted in a teary tone... " ...please..(avinash down his head a bit)..humne unn sabh se jhooth issiliye bola kyunki hum nahi chahte the ki iss samaye unhe aur koi tension ho...woh log bahot thake hua hain iss samaye...2 ghante baad jabh sabh ko aur abhijeet ko bhi hosh aayega tabh hum unhe bata denge..."

Atul moved out in hurry while salunkhe stood there in silence as a tear slipped down from his eyes...

* * *

**A/N**

**This time i will not be demanding reviews as i know i deserve punishment and as this was not upto to the mark...but guys every chapter cannot be same and perfect, right?**

**I will be waiting for all your precious reviews..thank you guys again..**

**Those who are waiting for me to reply, guys i will surely reply in next update but this time i needed to update first..**

**Again..read and don't forget to review guys :D**


End file.
